


The New York Hotel

by casszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Comedy, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Dean Winchester is a hardworking maid that has been working at The New York Hotel for five years and he has not once gotten a break in his life. With an alcoholic father, a dead mother, and a little brother that Dean wants to send to college, he has his work cut out for him. But then one day, he meets someone who flips his world upside down. ______ © 2017, okapi427- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author. DO NOT POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR PLATFORM WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT. IF YOU SEE MY MATERIAL ON ANOTHER PLATFORM, CONTACT ME ASAP.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, I simply own the story and the material written :)





	1. The Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturaI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaI/gifts).



The alarm buzzed loudly in Dean's ear, causing him to sit up almost immediately. He groggily hit the snooze button and then looked at the time, rubbing his eyes slowly. His hand stopped mid-rub as he saw that it was 6:33 in the morning. Dean blinked a few times and checked the clock again, hoping that he was wrong and that he simply misread the neon green numbers, but they were still the same. Dean quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the hall of the small two bedroom apartment that he shared with his younger sibling and an absent father. He ran into the living room and smacked his little brother upside the head.

"Sam, wake up!" Dean hissed rather loudly. Sam opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them and then stretching his back.

"Five more minutes," Sam groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. 

"If I give you five more minutes, we're going to miss the city bus and then be late. Get your ass up!" Dean snapped before he quickly walked back to his room. He went to his closet and slid on a pair of worn out jeans and a black shirt. He slid on his combat boots and laced them up quickly, continuously glancing at the clock and feeling panic bury itself deep inside his chest as the time slipped away vastly. 

Dean walked back out into the living room where Sam was getting dressed. He grabbed his wallet and two apples before he tossed one to Sam, who caught it but almost dropped it in the process. 

"Thanks," Sam said as he took a bite out of it quickly, the apple making a satisfying crunch noise.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up. We have three minutes Sam." Dean said firmly but not as grouchy as earlier. It was his fault that they woke up so late anyways. "Do you have your book bag?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam said, checking his side. "Let's go."

Dean nodded his head and the two boys quickly walked out of their apartment. Dean almost closed the door, but at the last second, he remembered the house key on the kitchen table. He quickly ran inside and grabbed the golden key tightly before he ran back out. He closed the locked door behind them and then ran up the stairs and through the door to catch up with Sammy. 

As Dean left the house, the cold December air bit at his face, instantly turning his cheeks a rosy pink. Dean ran down the ice covered sidewalk and almost fell since his shoes had no traction, but he was able to regain his balance in time. He looked to his left and saw the city bus pulling up around the corner. He walked up to the end of the sidewalk, standing next to Sam, panting. He rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"God that was close." Dean breathed as the bus pulled up in front of him. He sent out a silent 'thank you' prayer that the bus stop was right outside of their townhouse-styled apartments. 

Dean ushered Sam up quickly whilst pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Dean grabbed a dollar in quarters and dropped it into the change box that was by the worn handle of the bus. The older man nodded his head, giving a silent thanks, and that was their cue to walk down the aisle and sit in a seat. Sam rested his head back and looked out the window, still munching on his apple. Dean tucked his apple in Sam's book bag while he wasn't looking, knowing the younger boy would get hungry later on in the day, before leaning back and watching the houses go by slowly at first. They soon were moving by like a flip-motion book; each building becoming different every second until it all blended together to be one blur. 

"So what time do you get off today?" Sam asked through a mouthful of his apple.

"I think I get off at five." Dean replied. "Just in time for dinner. Will you have a ride home from school?"

"I'm sure I can find one." Sam sighed before glancing out the window.

Dean frowned. "I think Charlie gets off before me. I can ask her if she can pick you up and bring you to the Hotel."

Sam seemed to perk up at the idea. "Okay. I like Charlie. She gives me gummy worms."

Dean rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. "Yeah, I know. Although it's not like you need the sugar."

Sam grinned. "Whatever. You couldn't care less. In fact, I bet you want me to have sugar so that it could possibly stunt my growth. Then I won't become taller than you."

Dean chuckled a little. "Sure, Sam. Sure."

* * * *

Dean waved goodbye to Sam as he walked up the steps to his school on the outskirts of NYC, before turning and making his way to _The New York Hotel_. Dean grabbed some earbuds from his pocket and started untangling them, before he plugged the jack into his phone. He turned on the first song that was currently playing and then started to walk, taking in the beautiful city that had become their home. They've lived here in NYC for years. When their mom died in the car accident, Dean's father moved them to NYC three weeks later. That was almost 16 years ago. Dean bit his lip and tucked his hands further into his pants pockets. Not only did Dean lose a mother 16 years ago.

He lost a father too.

Dean tried to remember the days when John wasn't drunk. The days when John was a happy man who had a wife and a steady job, who loved his kids and gave them all of his attention in the world. A man who didn't constantly come home drunk and then disappear for days at a time without having the decency to call them and say 'Hey, not dead!'. However, since that accident, all John does is drink and sleep, and gamble. He doesn't have a job anymore- he quit his job after the accident and caught the first plane to New York-so if he's not drinking at a bar, he's normally in a casino, gambling whatever he can. Normally, that will include rent money or disability money. Hell, at one point, he was dipping into what little money was left in Sam's college funds. God knows, he completely cleaned Dean's out before Dean was even double digits. So whenever he went out gambling or drinking, it left Dean with Sammy alone in an apartment that had the police there every night for some reason or another. All because his ignorant drunk of a father couldn't tell when to stop. Dean had to drop out sophomore year to work full time, just so they could have a god damn roof over their heads. Dean sighed and cleared that train of thought. His vision was already blurring from the tears pricking at the back of his eyes and he was almost at the hotel. If he walked in crying, he would never forgive himself for it. Dean cleared his brain of any thoughts of John just as he got to the tall building. It really wasn't anything too grand. Or so that's what he thought. It was only twelve stories and it could fit over a thousand people, yes, but after working here for six years, you get used to how elegant it all is. Especially when you see the not so elegant aftermath of a guest staying there. He swiftly entered through the rotating doors and then walked down the large marble steps and made his way to the back room. His footsteps echoed throughout the large entryway, though they were slightly muffled by the long red carpet that connected from the rotating doors to the front desk. On either side of the carpet were three large lounge chairs that were wide enough to sit a group of five comfortably, making a box shape around a glass table. Where the fourth chair would be was a large, cool-stone fireplace. A large 10x10 white fur rug laid underneath the set, either side of the carpet identical to the other. He could tell the owner was a very symmetrical person. Or at least, that's the vibe they gave. At the end of the large entryway was the check in desk. It was simple enough, brown mahogany with a 20" monitor on top of it, but Dean felt as if though the two large, marble pillars that were seven feet away from the desk on either side made up for the simplicity. Past the desk on the left were three elevators. On the right side stood an entrance way that went down underground. A large 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' sign hung above it. He nodded at the receptionist who was typing away whilst doing her job, and offered her a smile that she returned. He could tell it was forced, but he didn't blame her. When you have to deal with rich snobs from the suburbs 25/8, you tend to become strung out. He walked past her and down the three flights of stairs that led to the bottom of the hotel before walking down the long corridor and to the room on his left. He looked at the navy blue clock on the wall that read 7:45 a.m. Dean picked his pace up, grabbed his sheet of paper, and officially clocked in for the day. 

"Winchester," a voice boomed. Dean turned around to look at a 6"4 man with broad shoulders wearing a black pinstriped suit, the light shining on his bald head. He scratched at his beard and then pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, his chocolate eyes looking Dean over.

"Hello, Marcus." Dean said quietly. 

"You're late." Marcus said as he squinted. His chocolate skin shined under the lights, a thin layer of sweat showing. Dean didn't blame him, though, nor did he find it disgusting. It was dark down here and very stuffy and crowded. With over fifty people down here together at once in the mornings, it got humid for sure. 

"Only by two minutes," Dean said mustering a shy smile. He could have sworn he saw a vein appear on Marcus' temple, but it left too soon for Dean to be 100% certain.

Marcus' gaze did not break. "This is the second time in the past month."

"I know. The city bus was slow today. I can't control that." Dean protested, though he knew protesting would get him nowhere.

"Then get a god damn car." Marcus growled. Dean could see his spectacles were starting to slide down his nose from how much he was sweating. Marcus slowly pushed them back up, keeping his eyes on Dean. "That isn't my problem. You have only one more strike." as Marcus said this, he got close to Dean's face. "And then," he said deeply, "you're out."

He said the last part with a deep growl.

"Understood." Dean nodded his head, repressing a laugh of just how extra Marcus could be. 

"Go get dressed and then head up to room 22B. A pregnant lady went into labor last night and used up the towels. Besides, today is-" Marcus held out a clipboard and ran his finger down it swiftly. "ah, Tuesday. You have laundry duty." he grinned a crooked smile. The sadistic bastard.

Dean repressed a sigh and gave a curt nod of his head. "Yes, sir. Understood."

Marcus smiled a little too sweetly for Dean's liking and then turned around and walked the other way. Dean huffed out a sigh of relief and spun around on his heel, headed towards the maids quarters. As he walked, he started to regret not bringing himself something to eat.


	2. Laundry Duty

Dean entered the maids' room, finishing his apple. He walked over to his locker, 269, and entered his combination in.

"Two... Six... Seven... Twenty-three." Dean murmured as he entered it carefully. He pulled up on the handle and with a satisfying _click_ , the locker opened. Dean sighed and slid his shirt off, throwing it into the locker and grabbing his white shirt in return. He quickly slid it on, making sure that no one was around. Here at The New York Hotel, the maids quarters are shared with both genders because Marcus is too lazy to talk to the owner about assigning another room for the women. So, in an effort to create _some_ kind of privacy, the men put up some sheets so that the girls could get dressed and the guys could get dressed without one seeing the other naked. 

For the past three years, it's been pretty much fool proof. Except for when you get the young employees who have just been hired. They usually hire around 15 or 16, so they are of course curious about the other side. Dean chuckled a little as he slid his pants off and threw them in the locker, grabbing the white pants and sliding them on. The older men usually let the young boys learn the hard way. If a girl catches them taking a "sneak peek" on the other side of the curtain, they grab their cans of pepper spray and...

Dean cringed. Those poor boys.

As Dean finished buttoning the top of his pants, he felt a hand slap his ass.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry princess. It's just too cute to not slap." a light voice said. Dean watched as a short, red-headed girl came into view, smiling at him. He instantly relaxed and chuckled a little.

"You know Charlie, if you were anyone else, I'd kill you."

"I know, but I'm me so it's okay." she smiled slyly. She opened her locker, which was placed next to Dean's, and grabbed her clothes out of it. 

She is the only girl on this side of the curtain, but that's because she doesn't swing the way that the other girls do. Imagine the surprise and shock that hit everyone when she almost got pepper sprayed for spying on a girl taking a shower once. After that, she moved over with the guys. And that's how Dean found his partner. 

"Hey, I heard we got a new recruit," Dean said as he raised an eyebrow. "I heard she's pretty young too."

Charlie sighed. "As much as I like a challenge, I'm sort of tired with the inexperienced ones. I want someone who can take charge for once, you know?"

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I hear you."

"What about you and that one guy?" she asked as she quickly slid her shirt off along with her jeans. That was one of the things Dean loved about Charlie. She could care less if the guys were watching her or not. She'd just continue on as if no one was looking. Dean had to admit, Charlie had a rocking hot body. If he swung that way, he'd probably have a hard time not hitting on her.

"Eh, it kind of flopped. It was a nice fling, but that's all it really was, you know?"

Charlie nodded as she slid her dress on. "Oh boy, I 100% understand you. I've had so many flings lately and it's sort of getting boring."

Dean chuckled as he squatted down to tie his shoe. "What are you saying there, Charlie? You ready to settle down?" he grinned.

Charlie shrugged as she put her hair back in a tight bun. "I don't know, maybe. It'd be nice, you know? Have a girl, adopt a dog and three cats. Oh, I could live in the suburbans. Buy a yacht. Own a nice house."

Dean busted out laughing. "Not with this kind of job. You'll need to go to some big shot town and start a company." 

"Or marry a sex icon," Charlie smirked as she finished tying her apron around her waist. "Oh, or like maybe a CEO of a big business foundation. Or the daughter of a CEO."

Dean chuckled. "Good luck with that. Most of those girls are straight."

Charlie chuckled. "Oh Dean. That's what half of the girls that I've slept with said. No girl can resist this rockin' body." she grinned as she moved her hand down her side.

Dean shook his head. "Hey, what time do you clock out today?"

"I don't clock out until five, but I do have lunch at about two. Why?"

"Could you pick Sam up on your lunch break?" Dean asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Please? You can bring him here."

Charlie looked at Dean and then sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. But you'll owe me, Winchester." Charlie said with a smirk. Dean chuckled.

"You got it ma'am. Come on, let's go gather the laundry up and get this day over with. I don't want to put up with Marcus' whiny ass all day."

Charlie smirked. "You got it dude."

Dean laughed and then walked out of the locker room, Charlie following behind him.

 

* * * *

"So what about him?" Charlie asked as she swiped left on her phone. She was sitting on the bed as Dean grabbed the laundry out of the hamper. 

"Let me see," he said as he set the wet towels in the laundry cart. 

Charlie handed her phone to him and he looked at the guy she was talking about. 

He had long gray and black hair that ended at the nape of his neck. He had a long peppered beard that matched his hair color and he had blue/gray eyes. He was wearing a black suit, but you could still see his muscles and broad shoulders through it.

"What's his name?" Dean asked. 

Charlie took the phone back and looked at it. "It says, er... Cain?"

"Cain? What, is he Jewish?"

"I bet his mom is." Charlie said, taking a bite from a carrot that was left over from the previous guest.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean said, slapping her hand. "Don't eat that!"

Charlie frowned. "Why not? It was a perfectly good carrot dude!"

Dean shook his head. "I swear sometimes you're worse than Sammy. And he's 16!"

Charlie waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Oh, what about this guy?" she asked.

Dean grabbed the dirty sheets from the floor and put them in the cart as well. "Let me see." he said again.

She handed him the phone and he looked it over. This guy was much shorter, and he had black hair and a scruffy beard. He was wearing a black suit and jacket with a red tie. 

"Oh god," Dean said frowning. "What's his name?"

She took the phone and scrolled down. "Oh, his name is Fergus. But apparently, he likes to go by Crowley. Kinky," she said with a wink.

"Never been with a Scottish man before," Dean said as he finished picking the laundry up. "Wonder what that's like."

"Oh my God, what if he wears a kilt in bed!" Charlie shrieked and then giggled, kicking her feet up and down. "That would be so funny!"

Dean cringed. "Swipe left, swipe left! Oh God, that image will never leave my mind."

Charlie giggled. "You probably love that image but you just won't admit it!"

Dean shook his head vigorously. "God no. Hey, wait a minute. Why are all the guys you've been showing me older than me?"

Charlie shrugged. "I figured you would want an older man. Someone who can take care of you." she smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's go. We have work to do."

Charlie grinned and then got up and they both walked out of the room.

 

* * * *

 

Dean quickly grabbed the used towels out of the basket. 

"Shit," he murmured as he crumpled them up in his hand. "I'm gonna be late for that stupid meeting and then Marcus is going to kill me."

He picked the rest of the towels up from the hamper and put them in the laundry cart, wiping his hands on his white slacks. He gripped the handle of the laundry cart and shut the door behind him as he left the now vacant hotel room. Charlie had left fifteen minutes ago for her lunch and she went to go get Sam. So Dean had to do this alone for now.

Dean walked down the hall, going from room to room to get all of the dirty laundry from each one. He would knock and then enter, one of two things happening.

The first scenario would be that no one was in the room, so Dean would go in and get the used towels, if there were any, and then leave. The second scenario would be that no one answered, so he would walk in and then get cursed and yelled at by the people who were still in the room.

"Filthy maid!" one voice boomed.

"Get out of here you disgusting servant!" a woman shrieked.

Dean was used to this by now, as he's worked at the hotel for five years.

So, Dean braced himself for one of the two scenarios to happen as he entered the last room to his right. All he had to do was clean this room and then he would be able to clock out. Dean knocked and said what he says every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.

"House keeping. I'm here to collect the dirty laundry." he said softly, but loud enough for the current guests to hear.

As usual, there was no answer, so Dean grabbed the small key card from his side pocket and slid it into the door. It buzzed faintly and then Dean swiftly walked in. 

This room was different from the other rooms. It was much fancier, the decor costing almost twice as much as any of the other room's decor. That's when Dean realized this was the Grand Suite.  
Only the richest of the rich could afford this suite.

Dean looked around the room, his eyes gazing over the furniture and small nick-knacks greedily. He would never dare steal from someone, but even Dean had to admit that this was a nice room. Dean sighed a little, wishing that he could have been born into this kind of wealth. A wealth that meant he could rent this kind of suite anytime he wanted. A wealth that meant he would be on the other side, giving the orders instead of taking them.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and got his brain back on track. All he had to do was get the laundry out of here and then he could go home.

Dean walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. A burst of humid air slapped Dean in the face. The steam also had a mix of cologne that was almost intoxicating. It was a lovely scent. A mixture of Lavender and Vanilla. Two scents that you would think would not go together at all, but actually mixed quite well.

"It is quite a nice scent, isn't it." a voice said, making Dean freeze. The voice was gravelly and deep, but also oddly soothing. Dean turned around slowly, feeling as if though he had been a child that was caught in the act of stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. His green eyes met blue ones.

A man, maybe in his late thirties/early forties, was standing behind him, wearing nothing but a towel. Dean quickly gazed him over, staring a little longer at the man's buff torso than necessary. He tried to ignore the fact that the man had a _very_ visible V-line.

"I-I'm sorry," Dean said quietly. "I, uh, I didn't know anyone was here." Dean said rather quickly. "I'm here, to er, collect the, uh, towels." he said, jabbing his finger behind him.

"It's quite alright," the older man said. He used the hand towel in his hand and ran it through his black locks quickly. Once he was done, he handed the towel over to Dean. 

Dean took the towel, trying to ignore the electricity running through his body as their fingers lightly brushed against each other. 

"Let me put on some pants and then I'll give you this one too," the man said, smiling. "I don't think it would be polite to flash you."

Dean blushed furiously as he nodded his head. "Agreed." 

_I wouldn't mind_ , he thought.

The man walked into his closet and closed the door. A few moments later he was back out in a pair of sweatpants and a white V-neck that gripped his torso tightly, outlining his muscles nicely.  
"Here you go," he said as he handed Dean the damp towel. "I promise I didn't use it too much." 

Dean smiled a little, taking the towel from the man. "Thanks."

The man nodded. "You're welcome... Dean," he finished as he read Dean's name tag. "I'm Castiel Novak," the man said, smiling a dazzling white smile.

Dean nodded his head faintly. "You sure are. I mean, er, nice to meet you, Sir."

Castiel chuckled slightly. "Thank you for taking the towels."

Dean smiled and nodded his head, leaving the room quickly. He put the towels in the laundry cart and then gripped the handle very tightly as he started to walk down the hall and over to the elevator, hoping that Mr. Novak was going to be staying for a little while longer.


	3. The Meeting

Dean pushed the laundry cart into the washing room and then walked out, wiping his hands together. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was almost 4:30 p.m. Charlie would be here soon with Sam, but Dean would have to have Mrs. Tran, the person who was in charge of washing dishes, watch Sam while Dean went into the meeting that Marcus was having all of the maids attend to.

Dean walked over to the area where he clocked in almost nine hours ago. Had it really been nine hours? Dean sighed. It just seemed like nowadays, everything was going by too fast. Dean decided to go up to the lobby and wait there since Mrs. Tran was up there anyway. Dean pulled away and was about to walk up the flight of stairs when he heard familiar footsteps. He didn't even have to guess who was behind him.

"Winchester," a familiar voice said. 

Dean closed his eyes. "Raphael." He turned around to face the young man who was almost as tall as him. "What do you want?"

Raphael smiled, sadistically. "Word around the locker room is that you're close to having your third strike. Is it true?" 

"That isn't any of your concern." Dean said in a low voice, his fist clenching. Raphael chuckled deeply.

"So then it is. Well, it'd be ashamed if you were late again, now wouldn't it?" Raphael sighed. "Poor little white boy, out of a job."

Dean scowled, biting his tongue so hard that he could taste the blood in his mouth. "What's your point?"

Raphael smirked. "Simply making an observation, Winchester." 

Dean glared at him. "Well if that's all, then I'll be leaving."

Raphael smiled. "Oh trust me. I know." he said with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Dean scowled and turned around, walking away and quickly going up the steps. 

Raphael was the only person besides Charlie who knew of Dean's secret. And Raphael hated Dean for it. It was pretty awkward when Raphael walked in on Dean making out with another guy in the locker room. Raphael quickly got the poor boy fired, but he held that over Dean's head as a threat. Dean hated it, but this was the best paying job that he could find at the time, so he dealt with it. When Raphael wanted anything or needed anything, he would come to Dean and ask him for it. It was the cruelest form of blackmail that Dean had ever faced, but he did it for Sammy. If Sammy weren't in the picture, Dean would beat the holy living hell out of Raphael and then quit. But Sammy was in the picture, so Dean had to think about Sam more than himself.

It's not like Raphael would have Dean do anything illegal. But if he wanted Dean to cover his shift or if he wanted something that he didn't want to pay for, Dean would be the go to man. But just recently, Raphael asked Dean to do something that Dean said no and held his ground. And Dean has been getting nothing but radio silence from Raphael ever since. 

So it's no surprise that Raphael is a little more than pissed off with Dean. But Dean had bigger things to worry about right now. Like the fact that his dad hasn't come home in a few days. Dean wasn't necessarily worried though. John was probably passed out on Bobby's couch. At least, that's what Dean was hoping. He'd have to give Bobby a call when they got home. Dean finished walking up the stairs and went out to the lobby. He looked up and saw Sam and smiled a little. 

At least he had Sammy. 

Dean walked over to Sammy and gave him a hug. "Hey there bud. How was school?"

Sam shrugged. "It was alright. Mrs. Brunner's lecture was so boring though, oh my God."

Dean grinned and shook his head. "Hey, I have a meeting that I need to attend but then we can head home, ok?"

Sam nodded. "Okay."

"I figured we could go see Mrs. Tran and you could do your homework while you're with her."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's cool."

Dean smiled sadly and then ruffled his head. "Thanks twerp."

Sam groaned and pulled away. "Can you not?"

Dean laughed a little. "Okay, let's go see Mrs. Tran."

 

* * * *

 

"What do you mean he can't come in?" Dean frowned.

"I have to go. Kevin has a big debate thing. I can't stay overtime. I'm sorry." Mrs. Tran frowned. "I wish I could Dean."

Dean frowned and then sighed. "No, it's okay. Tell Kevin I said hello."

"Will do. I can watch Sam tomorrow. But I just can't tonight."

"Okay. Thank you." Dean sighed. He walked out of the humid room and then back to the lobby where Sam was sitting in the large, over-sized chair, but he wasn't alone.

Dean froze as he saw Sam talking to the man Dean had met earlier. 

Castiel Novak. 

Dean walked over sheepishly, the image of Castiel's naked torso coming back into his mind. He tried to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Sammy." Dean said, trying to not let his voice shake.

"Oh, hey." Sam said, smiling. He looked back down at the papers in his lap and then back at Castiel. "So I divide this by 450?"

Castiel nodded his head. "Yes. And then you multiply that answer by two." 

Dean watched, fascinated, by how well Castiel was handling Sammy. Sam usually didn't ask for any help at all. Dean took Castiel in, looking at his very attractive appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie that was semi crooked. He had a trench coat folded in his arms and his black locks were pushed back a little, but it still was a pretty casual look. Dean bit his lip a little and then smiled. 

"Mr. Novak. It's good to see you again."

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled a little as he stood up. He held his hand out to Dean. Dean took it softly and shook it, electricity basically shooting throughout his entire body. "I agree. Although it's a little nicer now that I am fully clothed."

Dean blushed furiously, the image of him shirtless coming back to his mind once again.

"Yes, I would say so." Dean chuckled a little. He looked down at his watch and frowned. "Crap. Oh, I apologize Sir." Dean said quickly. He looked over at Sam. "Sam, I have to go to my meeting. I promise I'll be back soon."

"So am I going to Mrs. Tran's room?"

"Um, no. She has a thing she needs to go to. Will you be okay being out here by yourself for an hour?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Dean, I'm 16 for Christ's sake! I'll be fine."

"One, watch the language. Two, I know but I just want to make sure, okay? I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Dean, if you'd like, I could watch him." Castiel said softly. Dean looked at the man, sort of taken aback by his tone. 

"You honestly don't have to. That's not your responsibility. It's my fault and I-"

"No, please. It would be my honor to visit with such a nice young man." Castiel said as he looked back at Sam.

"Um, okay." Dean said defeated. If he had more time, he would have fought longer. But he had four minutes. "Sam, be good."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dean."

Dean sighed and turned to Castiel, mouthing a quick 'thank you' and then he turned on his heel and quickly walked back downstairs. He took the steps two at a time and then quickly walked in to the room where everyone else was gathered with one minute to spare. He walked over to Charlie who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 

"What's with the long face?" Dean asked frowning.

Charlie looked at Dean with a grim face. "Someone's going to get fired."


	4. Fight

Dean leaned against the wall anxiously, watching Marcus' every move as he began to talk. 

"So, I'm sure you all know why we're here. The rumors are true. Someone is going to get fired."

Dean felt his heart drop in his stomach. It can't be him. There's no way. He can't lose this job. What will he do for Sammy if he does? Dean quickly closed his eyes and sent a quick prayer to whoever was upstairs.

_Please don't be me. Please don't be me._

"It has been brought to my attention that there is something that has been slipping under my nose for a while. While I hate to say it, this needs to be taken care of A-S-A-P." Marcus continued. He looked down at his clipboard and then back up at all 73 employees. There was an anxious vibe filling the room quickly, each person radiating their own fears and worries. Dean looked around at each person that he had become attached to in the past five years. At least, most of them. There were a few that he wouldn't mind seeing leave.

Dean continued to look around the room until his eyes locked with malicious brown ones. He felt his face pale as he studied Raphael. He was the only person leaning against the wall, relaxed and calm. Dean swallowed slowly, his heart almost disintegrating on the spot. Raphael told Marcus. 

Marcus knew Dean's secret.

Dean was the one getting fired.

"It breaks my heart to say this," Marcus said quietly. He sounded very sincere. "This person was honestly like one of my own children, even if I didn't show it correctly at times." 

Dean gave Marcus a weird look. This was the last thing he expected Marcus to say about him. He thought Marcus hated him immensely. Dean peeked over at Charlie, who was already looking back at him, her eyes filled with tears.

Even Charlie knew Dean's sealed fate. 

Dean looked back and inhaled deeply. He was going to miss this job a lot. But it was a good five years. "So, with all that being said," Marcus continued. "I deeply regret to say this, but..." Marcus took a moment to recompose himself. Dean felt his shoulders sag as he grabbed his name tag. He started to walk forward when Marcus spoke up. "Raphael, you're fired."

Dean's eyes widened as they shot over to Raphael, who seemed just as shocked as him. " _What_?" he asked, almost shouting.

Marcus frowned. "It's been brought to my attention that you have been blackmailing almost every single employee. That's against the rules."

Raphael scoffed, his brown eyes going from shock to anger. He curled his fists and stormed towards Marcus. "If you think, for one fucking second, that I would ever-"

Raphael raised his hand and went to swing, but it was caught midair by the most unexpected person.

Charlie Bradbury. 

"It's over, Raphael." Charlie said sternly. "It's time for you to go now."

Raphael's fiery gaze turned to her. Before anyone could do anything, there was a loud _smack_ and then Charlie was on the floor. Dean felt his anger take over his body and before he, or anyone else for that matter, could stop him, his fist connected with Raphael's jaw. 

"You son of a bitch, she said go!" Dean yelled, towering over Raphael. Raphael grabbed his jaw, glaring at Dean.

"Oh it's fucking on, Winchester." he said, his nostrils flaring. Dean went to say something but was interrupted as Raphael punched Dean roughly in the eye. Dean stumbled back a little, stars filling his vision. 

"Raphael leave before we call the police!" Marcus demanded at once. Dean shook his head and then turned around and helped Charlie up. She had a red print on the side of her face, but she was alright otherwise. 

"You good?" Dean asked quietly. Charlie nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Dean nodded and then turned back to Raphael. "You better leave before I hurt more than your jaw."

Raphael flared his nostrils once more. "You'll regret this, Winchester." he said and then stormed out of the room. Dean watched as he left, slamming the door behind him. Dean sighed and then left the room shortly after, not saying a word to anyone.

He turned the corner and walked to the locker room. He slowly slid his shirt off and threw it in his locker, grabbing the black shirt and sliding it on slowly. His eye was throbbing but besides that, he would be fine.

It's not his first time getting hit by an angry man.

Dean changed into his jeans and then put his combat boots on. As he started to lace them up, he heard footsteps come into the locker room.

"Hey," Charlie said softly as she sat down next to him, putting her hands in between her lap.

"Hey. How's your cheek doing?" 

"It might be a little bruised, but I'll live. How about your eye?"

Dean shrugged. "I'll live." he chuckled. He looked over at the red-head. "I'd do it again in a heart beat. He had it coming to him."

"Honestly, I thought you were going to get fired. I mean, I thought Raphael finally ratted you out."

Dean sighed heavily. "I did too."

Charlie patted his shoulder. "You want me to get you an ice pack?"

Dean nodded slightly. "I think that would be a good idea."

Charlie nodded and then clapped her hands together. "Let's go up to the kitchen and see what they got."

* * * * 

The chef handed Dean a cool ice pack wrapped in a towel. Dean accepted it happily. "Thank you, Benny."

"Of course brother. You need it."

Dean smiled gratefully and then walked out. He slowly made his way out to the lobby, glancing down at his watch. It was almost seven o'clock. 

"Shit," he murmured. He picked his pace up a little until he finally got to where his younger brother was sitting. Along with Castiel. "Hey Sammy," Dean said cautiously.

"Hey Dea-" Sam stopped mid sentence as he took in his older brother. "Holy shit, what happened?"

Dean sighed, trying to ignore the look that Castiel was giving Dean. "One, language dude. Two, there was a, eh more or less, misunderstanding at the meeting."

Sam frowned. "Did you get fired?"

"No, actually. Some other guy did. Threw a huge hissy fit. He slapped Charlie so I punched him in the jaw. Then he gave me this shiner."

"Dean, do you need medical attention?" Castiel asked frowning.

"No, I'll be alright." Dean said. "It hurts a little, but I'll be okay. I'm sorry that it took me so long. You must be starving Sam."

Sam shrugged. "I suppose so. But it isn't your fault. We can just get takeout or something."

Dean nodded and reached for his wallet, only to find it wasn't in his pocket. He patted each pocket with his free hand, but he couldn't feel it. "Shit," he groaned. "That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Castiel asked. Dean looked at the handsome man and he realized that he just cursed in front of a guest. 

"Oh, I apologize Mr. Novak. Um, I think Raphael stole my wallet."

"What makes you think that?" Sammy asked. 

"Well, it isn't in my pocket and I know it's not in my locker. And Raphael is the only person who has access to all of the lockers." Dean said, his head aching and his anger rising once more.

"We can just eat at the house then," Sam suggested. "It's okay."

"We don't have any food at the house," Dean groaned. "I was going to go shopping tomorrow but Raphael sort of put a kibosh on that plan." 

Dean rubbed his face. "I don't know, maybe we can ask Charlie if she has a twenty. I'll cover her shift tomorrow."

"Why don't I take you out to dinner?" Castiel chimed in. Dean looked at him with his good eye.

"No, that won't be necessary-"

"I insist." Castiel said. "I feel like you both deserve it."

Dean looked at Castiel with a confused look but before he could say anything, Sam chimed in. "I'm down! We can go to that one Chinese place."

Dean shot a look at Sam and then looked back at Castiel. He was going to object, but his stomach spoke for him as it gurgled. Dean realized he hadn't eaten since eleven that morning. And Chinese did sound good. He sighed in defeat. "Okay. Let's get some Chinese food."

Castiel smiled and then pulled his phone out. "I'll call my driver and have him meet us out front."

Dean sighed and watched as Castiel turned around and put the phone up next to his ear. He stared a little longer at Castiel's ass than necessary. Those black slacks really made his ass look huge. Dean bit his lip and then looked down at Sam.

"This is a one time thing. So you better enjoy it. And don't order anything expensive. Be polite. Understand?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

Castiel walked back over and smiled at the boys. "My driver will be here any minute. So, you sure you want to get Chinese food?"

Sam nodded his head. "Indeed."

Castiel nodded his head, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Chinese food it is then."


	5. Dinner

Dean, Sam, and Castiel walked into the fancy Chinese restaurant. When Sam had said Chinese takeout, Dean knew he was talking more like Panda Express. But Castiel must not have. Because this Chinese restaurant was way fancier; therefore way more expensive. As they walked in to the dimly lit building, Dean stared at the ceiling in awe. There were chandeliers hanging in lines from the ceiling which was one giant mirror, displaying the reflection of everything below it, including the hundreds of light bulbs that were on the chandelier. The floors were a dark black and all around them were white-clothed tables.

"This place is amazing!" Sam said in awe as he looked around. Dean looked at Castiel with a weird glance as Castiel smiled at Sam.

"Would you like to pick a table for us to sit at?"

Sam nodded his head and then abruptly walked over to a table in the center of the room. Dean inwardly groaned, not wanting to be the center of attention, but followed. He pulled the chair back for Castiel to sit in beforw doing the same motion for Sam.

"Dean, we're not at the hotel. You don't have to be so weird." Sam said, scooting his chair in. Dean's cheeks warmed and he was sure the tips of his ears were burning. He made sure to avoid Castiel's gaze meekly.

"Sorry, it's a habit." he said to Castiel as he sat down himself.

Castiel smiled warmly at him. "It's quite alright." he grabbed the menu that was laying in front of him and looked it over a little. "Go ahead and order whatever you want."

Dean nodded and picked his menu up, scanning over the food. His jaw declined a little as he looked at the prices. A simple plate of chow mien alone cost almost forty-dollars? He blinked as he felt his breath catch in his throat. What was it made out of? Gold noodles? Dean continued to scan through the menu, trying to ignore the fact that almost all of the meals costed more than his entire paycheck. 

"Mr. Novak, would it be alright if I had some noodles and the sweet and sour chicken?" Sam asked politely, his hazel eyes peeking out from behind the menu. 

"Of course. I said whatever you want, didn't I?"

Dean looked at what Sam wanted and felt his mouth go dry. Fifty bucks for noodles and chicken? 

"Sam, why don't you pick something, er, less expensive?" Dean asked quietly, trying to not let Castiel overhear him. 

"But Dean," Sam started, but his voice faltered as Dean shot him a look.

"Dean, it's alright if he wants that." Castiel said with a genuine smile. "I can afford it."

Dean blinked a little, but then sat back into his chair and straightened up. "Uh, okay." he said, before he gazed back at his menu. He finally decided on the cheapest thing he could find- a plate of noodles for twenty dollars- and a glass of water.

Castiel read the orders to the waiter who gave side glances at Dean and Sam every few seconds, as if trying to figure out why people like _them_ were in a place like _this_ , before the waiter nodded politely and curtly.

"I will bring your food shortly." he said in a thick accent and walked back to the kitchen. Castiel turned back to Dean and offered him a warm smile.

"So, how long have you worked at the hotel?" he asked.

"Oh, Dean's worked there for almost six years now." Sam chimed in, taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper. 

Dean frowned but then shrugged. "What he said."

Castiel chuckled and took a sip of his water. Dean couldn't help but watch as the cool glads touched Castiel's plump lips, and he felt his cheeks warm again. Cas looked over at Sam. "And do you work yet?"

Sam shook his head. "No. Dean won't let me."

Dean didn't miss the odd look that Castiel gave him before he looked back at Sam. "Why not?"

Sam shrugged. "I just turned sixteen a few months ago, but Dean says that I'm still a kid and I don't need to work yet."

Castiel nodded his head, his lower lip absentmindedly getting caught between his teeth, turning the pink flesh into a light white. "I see."

Dean felt himself perspire as he watched the older man talk to his brother. The small light that was at the center of the table was making his olive skin glow radiantly, and Dean noticed that he shaved since the first time they met; which had not even been a full four hours ago. Dean blinked, startled. What was he doing? This was a guest who Dean hasn't known for even a full day and this guest has already watched Sammy and he's now buying them dinner! If Marcus were to find out about this... Dean would _definitely_ get fired. And the fact that Dean was attracted - at least physically for sure- to this guest was even worse. This was strictly against The New York Hotel policy.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes watching him intently. Dean snapped out of his abstraction. 

"Yes?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Would you like a refill for your water?" 

Dean looked at him and then over at a brunette waitress who was watching Dean intently, holding a pitcher of ice water in her hands.

"Um, sure. Thanks."

The woman filled his glass, the ice clinking as it landed in the cup. She smiled at him, giving a subtle wink. "Anytime."

Dean smiled awkwardly and felt his cheeks turning red once more. The woman quickly walked off and Dean felt himself relax a minutely. That's not the first time a girl hit on him and, as much as he hated to think that way, it won't be the last. Dean peeked over at Castiel, who's eyes were filled with amusement and curiosity. Dean was about to say something when they were interrupted by the waiter who brought them their plates.

"Thank you," Dean said quietly as the waiter set his plate down in front of him. 

"Thanks," Sam said in the same tone. After the waiter finished handing out the food, he asked if he could get them anything else. Castiel said no and the waiter bowed curtly before disappearing. 

Dean took a bite of the noodles and involuntarily hummed in appreciation. 

"You like it?" Castiel's lips curved up at the corners slightly. His eyes crinkled ever so slightly, giving them an extra twinkle, or so it seemed. Not that Dean was staring.

No, definitely _not_ staring.

"It's delicious," Dean responded as he wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. 

Sam groaned as he took a bite. "This is better than that takeout on 4th street for sure!"

Dean smiled fondly at his dork of a brother and took another bite. Dean could feel his stomach agree: this was much better than half-ass cooked vegetables and over-cooked chicken from a small Chinese shack. 

 

* * *

 

Sam walked out into the cold December air, Dean and Castiel not too far behind him.

"You know you have a really good boy." Castiel said quietly to Dean as Sam walked over to the car.

Dean nodded in agreement, smiling fondly with a sigh. "Yeah. I know." 

"He's very bright too." 

"Indeed. I plan on sending him to the best college." Dean said before stopping and instantly regretting his little slip of personal information. It wasn't a big slip, no, but why was it Castiel's business? Not that he would care.

"What college?" Castiel asked as he cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, watching Dean with that curious look again.

"Stanford, hopefully." Dean said quietly. "I'm hoping he can get a scholarship, but I'm trying to save enough money in a separate savings account for him. Just in case. Not that I think he'll need it. He's extremely smart."

Castiel nodded his head in agreement. They all got in the car (well more like a limo) and Dean made Sam scoot down a little.

"Thank you for dinner." Dean said, elbowing Sam in the side to signal him to say thanks.

"Yeah, thank you." Sam said, nudging Dean back. Dean grit his teeth. The kid has bony elbows.

"You're both very welcome. Do you boys have a ride home?" Castiel asked, checking the watch on his wrist before glancing up at Dean with those pretty blue irises.

"Yeah, we do." Dean lied quickly. He couldn't ask Castiel for anything else. This guest had already done too much.

Sam was about to contradict but Dean elbowed him sharply in the gut so that his voice got caught in his throat. Castiel didn't seem to notice.

The driver pulled up to the side of The New York Hotel and they all stepped out. Castiel looked at Dean and then down at Sam. "Thank you for accompanying me to dinner tonight."

"Of course," Sam said. "I mean it was free food so."

Dean slapped Sam upside the head. "He means thank you. He just has a weird way of _saying_ it." Dean said, finishing his sentence through gritted teeth. 

Castiel chuckled. "Well, I guess I will see you around, Dean." he said, his eyes piercing through Dean.

Dean tried to ignore the satisfying chills that ran down his spine as Castiel said his name.

"I guess so." he managed to mumble, feeling a little breathless.

Castiel waved goodbye and went inside. After Dean made sure he was out of sight, he turned around and pulled on Sam's arm to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're gonna wait at the bus stop and catch the bus home." 

 

* * *

 

Dean stepped off the bus after Sam. The bus driver was extremely generous in letting them on in the first place since Dean didn't have his wallet. Dean just promised the older man that he would pay him double in the morning. Since there weren't that many people on, the man let Dean and Sam slip past paying for their ride home. It helped Sam had befriended him through their time of taking the public bus. Otherwise, they would have had to walk in the unforgiving coldness of winter. Sam walked into the building and then down the steps and to their front door. Dean followed and unlocked the door with the key. He turned the lights on and set the key on the counter as Sam walked into the living room.

"Hey Dean, do you know where dad is?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "No friggin' clue."

Sam nodded and then reached on the side of the couch. "Well then I call dibs on taking a shower first."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay Sam."

Sam walked down the hall and to the bathroom while Dean went into the kitchen and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. He tapped the phone icon and then scrolled down until Bobby's name appeared. He tapped on it and then let it ring.

 

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked over the phone. 

"Hey, Bobby. It's Dean."

"Oh, hey there boy. How's it going?"

"Good, good. How about you?"

"I'm doin' dandy."

Dean smiled. "Good. Hey, Bobby, is my father there by any chance?"

"John? No, I haven't seen him for weeks. Why, is he not there?" Bobby asked, his voice instantly filling with concern.

"Oh, uh, never mind." Dean said quickly. "He just walked through the door."

"Boy, if you're lyin', I swear-"

"Oh, he brought groceries. I got to go help him. I'll talk to you later, Bobby." Dean said and then quickly hung up. If John wasn't at Bobby's then he was probably at some bar in who knows what town, passed out drunk. Dean rubbed his face slowly and sighed deeply. He couldn't worry about John. John was a grown man. He could handle himself.

Dean nodded slightly. Maybe if he kept telling himself that lie, he'd start to believe it was the truth.


	6. Housekeeping

Dean sighed as he mopped up the bathroom floor of room 28B where a college student was just removed by security for partying. Three people threw up in the bathroom, the curtains were torn in the living space, three mirrors were broken, and four pillows had been torn apart.

"Hey, Dean!" Charlie shouted from the other room.

"Yeah?" Dean shouted back.

"Come here!" Charlie said once more.

Dean went to walk out and see what she wanted when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It had been two days since Raphael hit him and it was starting to go down a little. there was still a faint bruise on the side of his face, but it was more tan and pink than blue and black. He quickly looked away and went to see what Charlie wanted.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he walked to her side. 

"What should I do with this?" she asked, holding up fifty one-dollar bills in her hand. 

"Where did you get that?" Dean frowned. 

"It was laying under the table over there." she said, nodding her head to a broken table.

"Jesus Christ these college kids are messy." Dean sighed. "Turn it over to Marcus."

"Marcus?" Charlie scoffed. "Okay and I might as well turn my dignity over too. Do you think Marcus will have a hissy fit if we split it?"

Dean frowned and bit his lip. He really could use the money. He still needed to buy groceries. He looked around and then rubbed the good side of his face. "I don't know, Charlie..." 

"Oh come on. It's not like we ever get tips anyways!"

Dean frowned and then sighed. "Okay, yeah yeah, hurry up."

Charlie grinned and straightened the money up. She split it in half, but then decided to put thirty into Dean's hand. "There."

Dean frowned. "Why'd you give me thirty and yourself twenty? That's not 50/50."

Charlie shrugged as she put twenty in her bra. "Yeah, I know. But you need the money more than me. You have three mouths to feed."

Dean sighed. "Well for right now it's two. John hasn't been home for about a week now."

"John? You call your dad by his first name?"

Dean shrugged. "He isn't my father. I mean he is, but he's only the shell of the man that he used to be."

Charlie frowned but stayed quiet. She turned around and turned the vacuum back on. Dean felt a little relief flood through him. 

He honestly didn't know if he could handle talking anymore about his father than that.

Dean turned around and walked back to the bathroom, grabbing the mop out of the bucket and plopping it back down on the floor, moving it around in the sudsy water. Dean and Charlie were good friends, but the only extremely personal things that Charlie knew about Dean were that he was gay and that he was paying all his bills and taking care of Sam. She didn't need to know about his dead mother. She didn't need to know about his deadbeat father. Those weren't things that anyone knew about. Dean made sure that the only people who knew about those facts were him, Sam, and Bobby. No one else. 

Dean finished up washing in the bathroom and then walked out into the living room. Charlie had thrown the broken table and mirrors into a garbage bag and tied them up, but now she was struggling with the lifting part. 

"Here, let me do that." Dean said as he grabbed the bag. He picked it up by the top and put his hand on the bottom so that nothing would fall out. Little did Dean know, there was a sharp shard of the mirror sticking out of the bottom of the trash bag and- "Ow, fuck!" he groaned as he pulled his hand away quickly. He looked at the palm of his hand, which had a four inch cut on it. Dean set the bag down in the garbage can on the cart and then walked over to the sink to rinse out the wound.

It wasn't too deep, but it was still deep enough that Dean needed to wrap it. 

"Shit, Dean!" Charlie frowned as she ran over to him. She helped him wash it off and then grabbed some gauze out of her pocket. She set it on the wound and told him to apply pressure while she ran to the cupboard in the bathroom that had a mandatory first-aid kit inside it. She came back and wrapped an ace-bandage around his hand. Luckily it had Velcro on either end, so all she had to do was pat it down. "There. I am so sorry. I should have warned you."

"No, it's alright." Dean said. "Honestly. I've had worse."

Charlie pouted but didn't say anything. She looked down at her watch. "Well, it's my lunchtime. You want to take break and I'll go get Sam?"

"No, it's okay. It's Friday so Sam is going to be with his friends. I think he stays over at his friend's house. I think his name is Mike."

"Okay good. While I'm out, do you want me to get you anything for dinner?"

"Uh, just get me a coffee." Dean said.

Charlie nodded her head. "You got it dude."

 

* * * *

 

Dean pushed the now empty garbage cart to the last door of the hall. The last door before he could clock out. Dean made sure the thirty was in his pocket and then knocked on the door lightly with his good hand, saying what he said every Friday and Monday. 

"Housekeeping. I'm here to collect trash." 

There was no answer, just like last time, so Dean entered slowly. He silently pushed the cart in and then stopped, the smell of lavender and Vanilla filling his nose once again. His mind instantly flashed back to Tuesday, where he saw a shirtless Castiel. 

"Hello Dean."

Dean turned around to see Castiel wearing sweat pants and a gray T-shirt. Dean tried to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks as he once again felt like a child being caught doing something wrong. 

"Mr. Novak." Dean said curtly, trying to ignore his quickly drying mouth. He tried to not stare for very long. 

"How's Sam doing?" Castiel asked, taking a sip out of his coffee cup. 

"Oh, he's, uh, doing alright." Dean said as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the trash from under the counter. He tied it in a knot and then walked back over to the cart and put it in the garbage can. "Still as annoying as he was when you two first met."

Castiel chuckled a little. "He wasn't _that_ bad."

Dean laughed a little. "If you say so. I really do want to apologize for Tuesday. Honestly, as a maid, I shouldn't have done that to you."

Castiel waved a little. "Don't worry about it. Lucky for him, my strong suit in high school was math."

Dean breathed out a laugh as he grabbed the garbage from the dining room. "Well, I still apologize. Oh, and-" Dean grabbed the thirty dollars out of his pocket. "here is thirty dollars for Tuesday. I can pay you the rest after my next paycheck."

Castiel shook his head. "Keep your money, Dean. I don't need it. Besides, it was my pleasure to take you two out. It was a nice change for once."

Dean smiled. "Your wife didn't mind?"

Castiel froze for a fraction of a second. "I'm not married." he said quickly, in a tone that was short, sweet, and to the point. 

Dean stiffened a little but quickly relaxed. "Oh, my apologies. I just, uh, thought..."

"It's alright." Castiel interrupted. "You aren't the first person to assume that."

Dean bit his lip softly and then went to the living room and brought the trash back to the cart. "Well, then I hope your girlfriend didn't mind too much."

Castiel chuckled a little. "I don't have a girlfriend either."

Dean froze and then quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I should just be quiet."

Castiel smirked and then walked towards Dean a bit. "I don't really, how do you younger people put it? _Swing that way_."

Dean froze, looking at Castiel and realizing how close he actually was. "Oh," Dean whispered weakly. "Uh, um, er, my, uh, apologies once more, Mr. Novak."

Castiel's lips curved a little. "You're fine."

Dean's breath hitched a little at their closeness. "I, um, I should go get the trash from the rest of the rooms."

Castiel nodded, looking at Dean's face for a moment. "Yes. That sounds like a good idea."

Dean nodded and then hastily walked back to the bedroom, silently cursing himself for ruining such a good moment. And for letting his feelings for Mr. Novak grow a little more. Dean brought the garbage out from the bedroom and bathroom and put them back in the cart. He turned over and looked at Castiel, who was watching him with amusement and another look in his eyes that Dean couldn't figure out.

"How long are you staying here?" Dean asked as he turned the cart around and towards the door.

"It depends really. My brother is the owner, so I can stay for as long as I like, if I so choose to."

Dean felt his mouth open and then close, not sure what to say. Now it was _definitely_ a bad idea to get emotionally involved with him. "I see."

Castiel squinted a little, resting his chin on his knuckles. His posture was laid back, relaxed, and Dean could see a faint stubble coming in. "Why do you ask?"

"Simply curious." Dean said as he grabbed the cart with his bad hand. He instantly hissed and pulled it away, trying not to curse as a sharp pain shot throughout his palm. Castiel frowned and looked at Dean's hand.

"You're hurt." Castiel said as he quickly walked towards Dean and grabbed his hand. "What happened?"

"Oh. Um, I cut it on a broken mirror shard earlier while cleaning a room." Dean said simply. "I'll be okay."

"Would you mind if I took a look at it?" Castiel asked.

"Um, sure. Be my guest." Dean said, trying to ignore how happy he felt when Castiel touched his hand. 

Castiel gingerly unwrapped the ace bandage and then removed the gauze. "Did you put anti-bacteria ointment on it?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I just washed it off."

Castiel clicked his tongue a bit. "Follow me, please."

Castiel started towards the back bedroom, Dean following for some odd reason.

Well not really an odd reason. He had to since Castiel was a guest.

 _And the owner's brother_ , Dean reminded himself.

"You always put anti-bacteria ointment on a wound. Especially one that's as deep as this." Castiel said as he grabbed a bottle out of his drawer. He pointed towards the bed for Dean to sit and Dean complied. He sat down and Castiel knelt down, grabbing Dean's left hand. "This is going to hurt."

Dean was about to say something when Castiel put the ointment on his cut. Dean hissed under his breath at the stinging pain that shot throughout his palm and fingers. "Son of a-"

"Sh." Castiel said softly. He dabbed at the cut gently, trying hard to not hurt Dean. Dean started to calm down as the stinging went away. Castiel then put a band aid on it and then wrapped it with some medical gauze. "There. Good as new."

Dean looked at his hand and then back at Castiel who held his hand out to help Dean off the bed. Dean took it thankfully and stood up. He realized that he was closer than either of them planned. They stood there for a moment, Dean studying Castiel's face. It was almost flawless, the only flaw being a small cut above his left eyebrow. Dean suddenly felt very self conscious about his tiny freckles. He swallowed slowly, looking down at Castiel's plump lips and then at his nose, and then at his blue eyes.

"Thanks," he manage to breathe out.

"No problem," Castiel said softly, his breath fanning onto Dean's face. It smelled of cinnamon. Dean slowly let go of Castiel's hand. 

"I should get going." Dean said softly.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, you have a brother to tend to."

Dean nodded, not wanting to tell Castiel that he was wanting to go so he could get away from this perfect man before he did something he would regret. Both men slowly walked out of the bedroom and back to where the cart was standing. Dean looked back at Castiel one last time, sort of did a quick wave goodbye, and then walked out the door, leaving the attractive man behind.


	7. Home

Dean plopped down on the couch in his living room, leaning his head back and taking a deep breath in. Everyday for the past week, there has only been one specific person on his mind. And Dean hates himself for it. Dean groaned a little as he slid down in a comfortable position, resting his hands on his face. For the last seven days, Dean has gone to Castiel's Grand Suite to clean and do his job, his gut filled with fear, anticipation, and excitement. But he was always let down because Castiel wasn't there. At least, not at the time. Ever since that Friday, Castiel has been a no show.

 _Maybe it's for the best_ , Dean thought as his breaths calmed down a little. He just got home from a twelve hour shift, and he was exhausted. Just like the past week, Castiel wasn't here today. So, Dean did what he normally does when Castiel isn't, er, _home_. Along with his main duties, Castiel will usually leave a small sticky note on the fridge with a few things that Dean could do, if he so chooses. Dean does them anyways because they aren't majorly big and he could care less. It's part of his job anyways. It was even in the description. 

_If the guest wants you to do side jobs, to a certain extent, then you will complete those side jobs, for this is their home while they are here at The New York Hotel_.

Dean sat up a little and then decided he needed to take a shower. Yes, a hot shower sounded amazing. Sam was at some school activity so he would be a little while. Dean had about another hour or two before Sam got home and they called some pizza place for dinner. Dean stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door, put his phone on the counter and set the notification volume on high, and then turned the shower knob to the right. He held his hand out under the separate streams of water until he got it to the right temperature, and then started to get undressed. He was about to step in the water when he heard a loud bang come from inside the living room. Dean's eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist quickly. He turned the shower off and the quietly grabbed the bat from under the sink. (This is not the first time that there was a loud bang while Dean or Sam was in the bathroom. They decided to keep a bat in here for instances like these.)

Dean slowly walked out, his grip on the bat turning his knuckles white. He slowly peeked around the corner to see who was tearing his living room up.

"God dammit!" a loud voice shouted. Dean relaxed a little but he didn't let the bat go. It was his father, but he was on a rage. Dean had to learn the hard way that it's better to have a weapon nearby when John is like this.

"Dad." Dean said calmly. "Why are you tearing the living room apart?"

John turned around, a crazed look in his glossy eyes. "Where is my liquor? Where is my whiskey?"

Dean gripped the bat tightly even though it was lowered and out of sight. "I threw it away."

"You what?" John shouted loudly. "You threw my whiskey away?"

Dean nodded, trying to stay calm. "Yes."

"Why the fuck would you throw my liquor away boy? I'm the adult in this house! That's not your responsibility!"

Dean scoffed. "I'm the one who's paying the bills. And you're only here for maybe three nights out of one month."

"Don't you cop an attitude with me," John said deeply, glaring at Dean. "I bought that with my own damn money!"

"I don't care!" Dean retorted. "You weren't here and Sam was getting curious. I threw it out so that it wouldn't be a bother. Where have you been, anyways? Hm? You've been gone for two weeks and then you show up out of the blue, messing _my_ apartment up, and cursing _me_ out because I threw your liquor away. What gives you the right?"

John gritted his teeth. "Well if I'm such a bother, then I'll just take Sam and we'll leave!"

Dean laughed coldly. "Over my dead body. Sam stays with me."

John's nostrils flared. "That is my son. You will _not_ take him away from me!"

Dean glared at John. "I've been more of a father to him than you ever have! You want to know what you are to him? You're an old drunk, a-a shell of a man that used to be his father!" Dean raised his voice. 

"That's it!" John snapped and then walked towards Dean, getting in his face. "If you think for one god-damned second that you're going to get away with talking to me like that, then you have another thing coming, boy! I am your father and you will respect me." he shouted, slapping Dean across the face. Dean bit his tongue as he fought back the tears from the pain. He stood up straight, fighting every single bone in his body so that he wouldn't punch John back.

"You're drunk." Dean said grimly. 

"I might have had a few drinks, but I'm sober enough to know right from wrong." John said, his nostrils flaring. "And you're wrong."

"Am I?" Dean asked, throwing the bat aside. John watched it, just realizing that Dean had that in his hands the entire time.

"You were going to use a bat on me?" John growled. 

"I was about to take a shower when you came in, tearing shit up!"

Before Dean could do anything, John slapped him again on the other side of his face. " _That's_ for trying to kill me with a bat!"

Dean groaned. "I wasn't going to kill you, Jesus Christ!" Dean shouted. "You know what. Sam and I will stay somewhere else for the night. You need to sober up or get out."

And with that, Dean went to his room and got dressed. He put on his shoes, walked to the bathroom and grabbed his phone, grabbed his keys and some cash, and left without another word.

He made sure to slam the door shut behind him.

 

* * * *

 

Dean walked inside of The New York Hotel, his phone in his hand. He scrolled down until he saw Sam's name. He pressed on the screen and then let it ring.

"Hey Dean," Sam chirped on the other side of the phone. 

"Hey there, Sam." Dean said, smiling a little. "You have a ride home right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know how to get to the hotel?"

"Obviously."

"Okay, have them bring you here." Dean said. Sam was silent for a moment.

"Alright."

"Thanks bud. See you soon."

Dean hung up and then looked around the room. He grabbed the money out of his pocket and then folded it over in his hands. He'd go to Benny and see if Sam and himself could have left overs. He'd slip some money to the chef and just hope for the best. Dean walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. The dining room was on the 3rd floor and Dean was too tired to walk up the stairs. Besides, he didn't start his shift for another eight hours so he could take the elevator if he wanted. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Dean walked inside, shoving his hands inside of his pockets. As the doors were about to close, Dean heard someone faintly shout.

"Hold it!" a familiar voice said. Dean held his hands in front of the door just in the nick of time. He watched as the man who he had not seen for a week slowly walk in. He panted a little and then their eyes met. "Dean," Castiel said softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

Dean smiled a little as the doors closed. "Neither did I, but here we are."

Castiel chuckled a little as the elevator started to move up. "I see. What brings you here?"

Dean felt his stomach twist. What could he say? That an alcoholic man that was his father was throwing a fit and slapping him around because Dean threw his whiskey away? No, he couldn't say that. So Dean came up with a quick lie.

"Um, a friend's visiting in town. I just wanted to say hi for a moment." 

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "Ah, I see. Well I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you." Dean said and then he looked straight ahead of him. As the elevator continued to go up, Dean felt the energy in the elevator go up with it. It was just him and Castiel in there. By themselves. Alone.

Dean could feel the heat that Castiel was radiating onto Dean's shoulder and Dean bit his lip, his mind flashing back to a shirtless Castiel. He could feel the shift in the mood, the tension growing between them, as he slowly took a peek at Castiel. Imagine the surprise he felt when Castiel was already looking back at him. Dean quickly looked away, but he could practically hear the smirk that was on Castiel's face. 

"So you feel it too?" Castiel asked softly. 

Dean swallowed nervously. "What do you mean?" he asked, playing dumb.

Castiel chuckled and the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open. Castiel walked out calmly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dean."

And with that, the doors closed, sending Dean up to the third floor.

 

* * * *

 

"Thank you, Benny. I'm so sorry to ask this of you." Dean sighed, taking two plates from him.

"It's no problem. Kitchen is closed for the night anyways." Benny shrugged as he handed Dean two cans of Cola. 

Dean turned to the side so that his jean pocket was sticking out. "There's a twenty in my pocket. I'd hand it to you, but I don't have hands at the moment."

Benny waved at him. "Dean you've helped me out in tougher situations. This is the least I can do. I'll walk with you to the elevator and press the button for you."

Benny untied his apron and they walked out to the elevator slowly. 

"Again, I really appreciate this." Dean said as he tried to keep the burgers on the plates. 

"Don't mention it. May I ask why you and Sam are going to crash here for the night?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Dean murmured.

"Alright." Benny said as he pressed the button for the elevator. "I'll see you around brother."

Dean nodded his head gratefully as he walked inside the elevator. He waited patiently as it brought him down to the lobby. The doors opened and he slowly walked out, carrying the stuff in his hand over to the table that was surrounded by four, black-leather, lazy boy chairs. Dean set the plates down along with the Colas just as Sam walked over.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean grinned.

Sam looked down at the plates and then back at Dean. "Um, hey." Sam said as he set his backpack down. He pointed at the plates. "What's this about?"

Dean waved his hand. "Oh, I just figured that, you know, we could eat here."

Sam gave Dean a look, letting him know that he wasn't convinced. "You're lucky I'm hungry."

Dean chuckled a little and then sat down, grabbing his plate as he sat cross-legged on the chair. "So how was school?"

Sam shrugged as he mimicked Dean's posture. He took a bite of his burger. "It was alright. Math was hell though."

Dean chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't know of anyone who likes math."

"Mr. Novak was pretty good at math." Sam said. Dean smiled.

"I guess so."

Sam looked at Dean and his brows furrowed. "What happened to your face?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It looks like you got slapped."

Dean tried to shrug it off. "It's from when Raphael punched me. That's all."

"No, Dean. Raphael only hit one side of your face and it wasn't that low."

Dean shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about. Don't worry about it."

Sam frowned. "Dad's home. . . isn't he?"

Dean paused mid-bite, a fry in his hand. "No." he said in a monotone voice as he swallowed the fry. 

"You're a horrible liar, Dean." Sam said as he took a sip of his Cola. 

"Okay, yes. He came home. We had a little, eh, disagreement. Don't worry about it though."

Sam nodded his head. "Alright."

As they finished up their meal, one of the lobby butlers took the plates back. 

"Thanks, Greg." Dean said appreciatively. The older man gave him a disapproving look but didn't say anything as he walked off. 

"So where are we sleeping?" Sam asked.

Dean frowned and then shrugged. "We could sleep in the locker room?"

"You will not." a voice intervened. Dean felt his body freeze a little as he looked up at the person who the stern voice belonged to.

"Oh, hello Marcus." Dean said sheepishly. "How are you this fine evening?"

Marcus gave him an angry look. "You will not be sleeping in the locker room. This is a five star hotel."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam then back at Marcus. Dean stood up and motioned for Marcus to come to the side, away from Sam. 

"Look," he muttered under his breath, looking at Sam who was watching them intently. "We can't go home."

"And why not?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Just..." Dean sighed, trying to keep his cool. "I can't tell you right now. All you need to know is that it isn't the best place to be."

Marcus shook his head. "I'm sorry Winchester but my hands are tied. Either pay for a room or get out."

Dean groaned. "Marcus, please. I will work triple the shifts. You _know_ I don't have the money for even the cheapest room at this hotel."

Marcus smiled cruelly. "Well isn't that a shame."

Dean bit his tongue. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean stormed off and then walked back to Sam. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're leaving. We can't stay here."

"And why is that?" another familiar voice said. Dean groaned in frustration and then pinched the bridge of his nose lightly.

"Look-" Dean said as he turned around, but his anger faded as his candy-green apple eyes met deep-sea blue eyes. "Oh," he finished. 

"Look, oh?" Castiel asked in a light tone. "I don't think that's a full sentence.

Dean laughed a little. "I, uh, I apologize." 

Castiel smiled a little and then asked once more, "Why can't you stay here?"

Dean's smile faded. "Oh, um, we just can't."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a full answer from Dean, his blue eyes turned to Sam. "Why can't you stay here?"

Sam shrugged simply. "Because we don't have the money."

Castiel nodded and then looked back at Dean who was frowning a little, watching Sam. "And why do you need to stay here in the first place, Dean?" Castiel murmured softly. "Or do I need to ask Sam again?"

Dean looked at Castiel in defeat. "It's a really long story."

Castiel nodded a little. "Okay. Well, why don't you two come up to my suite and we can talk about it there then?"

Dean stared at Castiel with wide eyes, his face falling. "No, no, no. That would be a very bad idea."

Castiel chuckled. "Oh come on. I don't bite... hard," he said the last part softly in Dean's ear and then looked over at Sam. "Come on. I have pizza upstairs and a guest bed with your names on it."

Sam grinned. "Awesome!" 

He jumped up and followed Castiel as Dean followed as well, trying to ignore the chills that were crawling up his spine slowly. "Yeah," he sighed, a mixture of utter annoyance and utter excitement in his voice. "Awesome."


	8. Room Service

Sam quickly walked into the room, Castiel following him along with Dean. Dean tried to not look at Castiel as much as possible. His own face was 50 shades of red and he just knew that at this moment he wouldn't be able to face him.

"This room is so big!" Sam gasped as he took it all in. He walked over to the living area where a TV was hooked on the wall. "Awesome!" he grinned. Dean watched Sam, trying to ignore the feeling that he himself was being watched.

"So would you guys enjoy any drinks or food?" Castiel asked as he walked to the kitchen. "I have plenty to offer."

"No, thank you. We just-"

"I'd love a Cola!" Sam interrupted as he jumped from the couch. Castiel nodded his head and then gave him a can.

"Here you go." Castiel smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Novak."

Castiel smiled warmly. "Sam, I think we're past formalities at this point. Please, call me Castiel."

Sam nodded as he took a sip. "Thanks, Castiel."

"You're welcome." he said softly. Sam went back to the couch and sat down, taking a sip of his drink and giving his full attention to the TV screen. Dean chuckled a little and then looked at the watch that was on his wrist. He turned his head to look at Castiel and stiffened for a second as he realized that Castiel was already looking at him. 

"I need to go shower," Dean said, pointing towards the door. "It'll maybe take me an hour at most. It usually takes the locker room showers about ten minutes to heat up to the right temperature and stuff."

Castiel's brows furrowed. "Well, why don't you save yourself the trip and shower here?"

Dean frowned and then bit his lip softly. "I can't. I don't have clothes up here, but I do have a spare set in my locker. It'll be easier if I just shower down there."

"I could lend you some sweatpants and a shirt if you'd like." Castiel suggested. Dean pondered it, trying to not think about how good Castiel's clothes would smell.

"I guess... If you're okay with it." Dean said finally. Castiel nodded, smiling faintly. 

"Good. You can go take your shower and I'll set the clothes out for you."

Dean walked down the hall, his mind reeling at how Castiel is treating him. No one has ever treated Dean with this much respect before. Hell, not even Sam treated him this nicely, and they were blood. Dean felt guilt take over, his heart sinking in his stomach. Did Castiel think that Dean was mooching off of him? Was Marcus behind this? Dean sighed, frustrated, as he opened the bathroom door. But his feelings disappeared when he took in the bathroom.

The last time he was here, he didn't really pay much attention to the rooms. He just got the trash and then continued to do his job. But now that he wasn't on the clock, he actually got a moment to take in the decor and elegance of this room. The floor was pure white, along with the walls. There was a double sink with a large mirror against the wall, each sink having a gold trim that separated it from the glass and the counter tops, which were a nice gray color. 

Dean looked over at the shower which was by itself and not connected to a tub, like the one in Sam and Dean's apartment. Dean turned around and sure enough, a large spa tub was behind him. This bathroom was fit for a king. Dean actually felt quite out of place next to all of these elegant things. Dean slowly walked over and started the shower. It reached the perfect temperature within seconds, unlike the one in his apartment, which made you wait at least five minutes. Dean slid his shirt off along with his pants and folded them neatly by the side of the door. He stepped into the shower, sliding the blurred glass closed and then grabbed some of the shampoo off the shelf. 

 

* * * *

 

Dean stepped out, wrapping a white fluffy towel around his waist. He looked over at the counter and saw a pair of gray sweatpants and a black shirt were folded neatly. Dean frowned as he walked towards them. He didn't set them here. And that's when realization dawned on Dean. Of course he didn't set them there.

Castiel did.

Dean sighed in frustration. This isn't Castiel's job. It's not his place to take care of Dean. Dean should be taking care of him. Dean grabbed the clothes and slid them on quickly, ignoring the fact that Castiel had put clean underwear out too. Dean tied the sweatpants around his waist, pulling at them a little. These sweatpants gripped around the ankles, which is something that Dean wasn't used to. Before he did anything else, he quickly sniffed the shirt. Sure enough, the scent of lavender and vanilla filled his nose. He hummed softly and then sighed with contentment. He realized what he did and he hoped to God no one saw or heard him. He walked over to grab his dirty clothes but he realized that they weren't there. Castiel must have taken them and put them in the hamper or something. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair as he rubbed his face softly. He threw the towel in the hamper and then walked out of the bathroom, shutting the lights off behind him. Dean walked into the living room and saw that Sam was passed out on the couch. The TV was off and Castiel was reading a book while leaning back in a chair with a lamp on.

"Mr. Novak," Dean said softly. "Do you have a spare blanket I could borrow?" 

Castiel raised his eyebrows at Dean. "Blanket?"

"Yes, Sir."

Castiel nodded and then set his book down. "Follow me."

Castiel got up and walked towards the back, Dean following. Although, to Dean's surprise, Castiel stopped at the second door. He opened it and Dean's jaw dropped as he took in this room. The bed was a queen sized bed, filled with pillows and a large white comforter. It had a beautiful view of a pond that was at the center of the Hotel, along with a bench, a lamp post, and a tree. It was snowing lightly. The first snow of December. 

"This is... wow," Dean said as he took in the view. Never in his life had he seen a more prettier view than this.

"This is where you and Sam will sleep for the night." Castiel said softly. Dean turned to Castiel. He tried to hold what he wanted to say back, but it slipped before he could.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean frowned as he crossed his arms defensively. 

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Doing what?"

"Everything!" Dean whispered loudly so as not to wake Sam. "First it's watching Sam and- and then taking us out to dinner! And then you take care of my wound and then when we can't stay at our house, you give a roof over our head!" he said exasperated. "Why?"

Castiel watched Dean intently. "Are you done?"

Dean shook his head. "No, actually. I work here. I am the maid. You are the guest. Why the hell are you acting as if though the roles are switched?"

Castiel sighed, but it was a calm sigh. Dean couldn't see any sign of frustration at all. No anger, no dismay, no violent gestures. "Dean, I know what it's like to be on the other side of wealth."

Dean frowned a little, Castiel's answer completely catching him off guard. "What?"

"There was a time when I was working for people just so that I could feed myself. So I understand what you're going through. And you..." Castiel sighed, resting his hands on his hips. He looked out at the pond, watching the snow fall slowly. He looked back at Dean. "You are different."

"Different?" Dean asked softly, his brows furrowing. _Is that good_?

"Yes. You are so independent." Castiel sighed. "You have to take care of Sam before anything else. Sam is your number one priority. And I respect that. But, you're so used to taking care of others and being the adult that you don't quite understand what it feels like when someone takes care of you."

Dean blinked, once again taken back by Castiel's soft tone. He looked Castiel over and realized that they were extremely close together. How did that happen? One moment, Castiel was practically across the room and now... Well now he's so close that Dean can basically taste the cinnamon coming from Castiel's breath. "Mr. Novak-"

"We are past formalities, Dean." Castiel said quietly. "You can call me Castiel. At least while you're off the clock."

Dean nodded slightly, not being able to remove his gaze from Castiel's lips. "Castiel..." Dean's voice failed him.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked softly, not moving away.

"Thank you," Dean said quietly.

"You are quite welcome Dean."

Dean sighed softly, sending a quick 'thank you' prayer that he had been chewing mint gum, and then moved back a little. Once again, ruining a perfectly good moment. "I better get Sam and get him into bed. And then do just that myself. He has school and I have work."

Castiel nodded faintly, not looking directly at Dean. "Yes, I suppose that's wise. I can have my driver drive him to school tomorrow for you so you could sleep in a little."

Dean snuck a peek at Castiel over his shoulder. "Thank you."

Castiel nodded. "Of course." 

"Goodnight, Castiel."

Castiel looked at him with a soft gaze. "Goodnight, Dean."

Dean walked over to the door, not saying another word. He quietly picked Sammy up and carried him back to the bedroom, setting the young boy down softly on the bed. Sam was still so light, still so young. Dean frowned a little, watching his younger brother sleep. He couldn't wait until Sam was old enough to get out of this town. He couldn't wait for Sam to be old enough to make himself a better life. That's what kept Dean going. The fact that he knew this would help benefit Sam in the long run. 

Dean covered Sam with part of the comforter and then slowly slid his shoes off. He set them at the end of the bed and then crawled under the blankets on the other side. Sam, still deep in sleep, wrapped his arms around Dean's waist absentmindedly. Dean felt his heart warm a little as he slid his arm around his younger brother's shoulders. 

Yes. This is definitely what kept Dean going.


	9. Pillows

_Dean unbuckled Sammy quickly, opening his door and pushing him out into the grassy field. Sammy was safe now. Dean then unbuckled himself, his tiny fingers struggling to press down on the button. He always needed Daddy's help with this part. "Daddy!" he called out. "Mommy!"_

_Daddy was responsive as he opened his eyes in a daze. "Wh-what?" He turned over to Mommy and his voice became higher. "Mary? Mary!"_

_"Mommy!" Dean cried. Mommy's face had red liquid on it. She was sleeping. "Daddy!"_

_Before Daddy could answer him, there was a blaring of a horn. Dean turned his head and saw a light, bigger than the size of the moon coming closer and closer to them._

_"Daddy! Mommy!" Dean cried again. Sammy was already outside. He was safe._

_"Mary, unbuckle yourself." Daddy said frantically. Mommy opened her eyes weakly and then tried to move her arms. Mommy's face was calm. Dean knew that Mommy was trying to be brave for him._

_"I can't feel anything, John."_

_Daddy made a noise. The big light was coming closer. Red lights were flashing all around them. "Mary, no. Come on. You have to try."_

_"Please. Watch out for ours boys. Go save them. I love you." Mommy turned to face Dean as Daddy got out of the car. "Dean go after your brother! Take care of him!" Mommy shouted over the loud noise. Dean could barely hear her._

_"Mommy!" he cried again, warm tears pouring down his face._

_"I love you baby." she said softly, tears pouring down her face. Dean felt Daddy's strong arms wrap around him and then him and Daddy were flying. Dean grabbed his chest tightly as they landed with a thud. Dean looked over at Sammy who was crying in the grass loudly. Sammy was only six months old. His tiny body was wrapped in a spider-man blanket. Dean crawled over to Sammy and grabbed him softly, cradling him in his tiny arms._

_"Shh," he said softly. Just like Mommy did when Sammy wasn't feeling good. He looked up at where Daddy and him just were. A train was going by quickly, and the car was gone._

_And so was Mommy._

 

Dean sat up, a thin layer of sweat on his face. His heart was beating rapidly and for a split second he didn't know where he was. But then he looked around the room and realized that he was in Castiel's hotel room. He calmed his breathing down a little and then looked over at Sam only to see he was gone.

"Sam?" Dean shouted a little. "Sam!"

"It's alright," a soothing voice said softly. Dean looked over at where the voice came from. Castiel was leaning against the door, wearing his casual gray sweatpants and a white shirt. "He went to school an hour ago."

Dean frowned. "An hour ago? Wait, then that means I'm late to work! Fuck!" Dean groaned as he quickly jumped out of bed. He went to the other side to grab his clothes but then remembered that his clothes were being washed.

"Dean," Castiel said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You aren't late to work."

Dean frowned and looked at Castiel. "What do you mean? I haven't even clocked in yet."

"I called Marcus and told him I was having you help me with stuff today."

"And he was okay with that?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"When your the Hotel Owner's brother, you can be quite convincing." Castiel chuckled.

Dean blinked a few times. "Why did you tell Marcus that? Why did you cover for me?"

Castiel shrugged. "I didn't necessarily cover for you. I do need help around the house today. Since Christmas is two weeks away, I need help putting up the tree. Although we can decorate it when Sam comes back. And I need to clean up around here. Gabriel is coming over tonight and he wouldn't be too happy to see this suite in the condition it's in."

Dean didn't know what to say. This suite wasn't even messy compared to the living room that his father tore up last night. So, Dean said, "We can't stay another night."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Did I hint at you staying another night?"

Dean frowned. "Well, no, not really. But-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Castiel said simply. "Come on. I made us some coffee and eggs."

 

* * * *

 

Dean took a bite of the scrambled eggs that Castiel set in front of him. He hummed in satisfaction as he swallowed them. Castiel was an amazing cook. 

_He really is perfect_ , Dean thought but then quickly pushed that thought away. He can't get romantically involved. He won't get romantically involved.

"So," Castiel said, distracting Dean from his thoughts. "What were you dreaming about?"

Dean stiffened slightly. "What do you mean?"

Castiel shrugged as he took a bite of his eggs. "I _mean_ you were screaming and groaning. I heard the name John and... and I heard the name 'Mommy'." 

Dean bit his lip but then tried to act casual. "I don't know why. I didn't even dream about them."

Castiel raised his eyebrow but didn't push it any farther. Instead, he let Dean finish his eggs in peace. Dean was extremely grateful for it. 

After they finished their breakfast, Castiel sighed and stood up, arching his back. Dean looked over at him slightly, noticing that when he raised his arms and stretched, his shirt lifted up, letting his stomach show a little. Dean felt his mouth salivate slightly as he saw Castiel's slender hipbones, pushing the sweatpants out slightly so that they only barely rested on his stomach and V-line. Dean tried to control his breathing and not let his imagination drive him insane. 

He cleared his throat and then quickly grabbed Castiel's plate and walked them over to the sink. Little did he know, Castiel was watching him intently, trying to conceal his own smile. 

"We don't have much to do today except for the tree and some Christmas lights. And I'd like to straighten out the rooms a bit too."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Which would you prefer to start with?"

Castiel looked at Dean and then chuckled and shook his head. "Let's start with the rooms."

Dean nodded his head, trying to ignore the look Castiel gave him. He walked into the guest room first and gently grabbed the pillows and took them off the bed. He took the blankets off and then reset them on the bed, making sure that the bottom area was tucking in neatly under the bed. He folded the top part back a little so that the pillows could go on the actual bed and then the next person who slept in this bed could simply slide under the sheets. Dean felt a pang of an unnamed emotion hit his chest as he thought about another man here. With Castiel. Alone. 

Dean blinked and then shook his head softly, clearing that train of thought. Castiel could have whoever he wanted here. It wasn't up to Dean. They weren't dating, as much as Dean wished they could. Dean mentally slapped himself for that last thought as he finished making the bed. He sighed and put the pillows orderly on the bed but then stopped when he realized he was one pillow short. He looked all around the room and frowned. 

Dean started to walk out the door, the other pillow's mate in his hand. "Hey, Castiel, have you-"

He was interrupted as he got hit in the face by a silk pillow. He stood there for a moment, shocked, as he looked at Castiel who was biting back a smile. "You were saying?"

Dean gave him a death look for a second but then he smiled. "Oh it's on."

 

* * * *

 

Dean hid behind the chair, two pillows gripped tightly in his hand. Castiel has been silent. And even though Dean hates to admit it, Castiel has also been winning. There are feathers everywhere, which Dean will have to vacuum up whether Castiel wants him to or not, and Dean has been hit at least twenty times. He's gotten Castiel maybe ten. 

"Castiel, come on out and show yourself!" Dean shouted softly. He slowly peeked up behind the chair and looked around the room. Castiel was still nowhere in sight. Dean raised his head a bit more to try and get a better look and that's when a pillow came flying towards him straight in the head. Dean grabbed it quickly and then looked at a smirking Castiel. Although once Castiel realized that it didn't hit Dean, his face sort of fell. "Gotcha," Dean grinned and then threw a pillow back.

Eleven times now. Not bad. 

Castiel laughed a little, grinning a beautiful white smile. "Okay, okay. Truce."

Dean chuckled and set the pillow down in the chair, walking towards Castiel. "Yeah, okay."

He stuck his hand out to help Castiel up when Castiel pulled him down instead and got on top of him, pinning either arms on the side of his head and pinning the lower half of his body with his hips. Dean's breath hitched for a second, partly because he was taken by surprise and partly because of how intimate this position is. Dean watched Castiel carefully as Castiel lowered his head slowly so that their noses were touching. He leisurely moved over to Dean's ear softly. "You didn't let me finish."

Dean tried to keep his breaths calm, but his eyes fluttered shut on their own terms as Castiel's breath fanned against Dean's ear. "O-Okay," Dean breathed shakily. "What t-terms?"

Castiel chuckled and then moved his face back so that their noses were touching once more. "You admit that I'm better at pillow fights."

Dean opened his eyes. "What? No! I just didn't get a good start." he murmured.

Castiel laughed softly and then he caught Dean off guard as he poked his tongue out softly, licking the edge of Dean's jaw. Dean gasped a little, his skin screaming in pleasure and wanting more. Castiel slowly moved his tongue to Dean's earlobe and just let his tongue barely graze it and then pulled back. "Admit it." he said softly.

"O-okay." Dean breathed. "You're better at pillow fights."

Castiel chuckled. "You bet your ass I am."


	10. The Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gabriel's style is based from his appearance on Season 9. For people who'd like a visual :)

Dean vacuumed the feathers slowly, trying to ignore how he was feeling. The situation with the pillows happened about an hour ago and Castiel had to go get some groceries. So he left Dean to clean up the feathers and the rest of the room, which Dean was happy to do. It gave him time to think. Think about the fact that every second he was with Castiel, his feelings grew and how bad of a thing that truly was. This was a major rule about The New York Hotel. You don't have flings or any kind of relationships with the guests, whether it be romantic relationships or even friendships. They had to be strictly business relationships. And that was that. Well, Dean had already broken that rule. And that was just for the friendship part. Dean wasn't even thinking about the romantic part yet. 

Dean emptied the vacuum bag into the large black garbage bag and then tied it in a knot. The floor was now spotless, not a feather in sight. Dean sighed and set it in Castiel's kitchen garbage can. He was actually quite thankful that today was not his garbage duty day. As Dean finished putting it into the garbage can, he heard the door swing open. Dean clapped his hands together and then walked around the corner, trying to figure out how he was going to bring up the previous interactions they had had with Castiel when his eyes met hazel ones.

"Oh, finally! A mai- wait, you aren't a maid." the man said, taking a step back and looking at him. He had brown hair that was gelled back and he was wearing a black jacket. Dean frowned and then looked down at his clothing, his face turning beat red.

"I, er-"

"Tell me, where can I find the maids here? I know I hired about 80 of them yet I haven't seen a single one." he sighed as he set his bags down. 

"I am-"

"Ah, it doesn't matter." the man said, waving his hand. "Here, since no other maid is here, take these to the guest room for me?" he asked, handing Dean a black suitcase and a brown one.

Dean nodded and then quickly took them over to the guest room, setting them down in front of the bed. He quickly walked back out, his maid instincts kicking in. "Would you like a drink?"

The man nodded, smiling, as he sat down in a chair. He put his feet up on the coffee table and crossed them over each other. "I would love one. Thank you."

"Of course, Mr...?"

"Novak."

Dean's eyes widened. "Novak? As in-"

"Gabriel Novak." the man grinned widely. "And you're the dude that's banging my baby brother at the moment, right?"

Dean's face turned red immediately. "Uh, no, we're not-"

"Gabriel?" Dean heard a familiar voice say. Dean looked behind the corner and felt relief flood through him as Castiel walked into the room, three grocery bags in either hand.

"Cassie!" Gabriel smiled as he quickly walked over to his much taller brother. He picked him up and squeezed him tightly while swinging him back and forth. "Oh baby brother look at you!"

Castiel frowned a little, obviously not liking the physical contact. "Yes, yes. Good to see you too."

Gabriel let go and Dean quickly slipped in, grabbing the groceries and taking them to the kitchen. Gabriel pointed at Dean. "So how long have you two been boning?"

Dean felt his face go red once again and he ducked as he started to put the groceries away. Dean heard Castiel sigh. "We aren't boning. He only stayed over night."

"Oh, so you're a 'one-night-stand' kind of guy now?" Gabriel asked, smirking.

Castiel sighed. "No, he's just a friend. He was having some issues so he stayed overnight."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and then nodded. "Well he would make an excellent maid. He's been rather quiet and done everything a good maid should do. Hey, buddy, you have a job?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel, please." Castiel sighed, giving his older brother an annoyed look. 

Gabriel chuckled and patted his older brother's shoulder. "Aw, just trying to lighten the mood up. Don't worry, Cassie."

Dean stood up and put the left over grocery bags under the sink. He opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and then walked over to Castiel. "The groceries are put away." Dean handed Gabriel the bottled water that he had grabbed from the fridge.

"Thank you." Castiel said gratefully. Dean nodded his head and then his phone rang. Dean grabbed it out of his pocket and saw that Sam was calling. 

"May I take this?" Dean asked as he showed the phone to Castiel. 

"Yes, you may. Gabriel and I will be just a moment."

Dean nodded and then walked out into the hall. 

"Hello?" Dean asked quietly.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam chirped. 

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"My friend Michael invited me over to stay the night tonight. We go to the same school and stuff and his mom is willing to give me a ride-"

"Sure, Sam. You can stay overnight."

He could hear Sam's grin over the phone. "Thanks Dean!"

Dean smiled. "You're welcome Sammy. I gotta go. I'm at work."

"Okay, bye."

Dean hung up and then quickly walked back into the room. "I apologize."

Castiel waved his hand. "No worries."

"So you are a maid here, huh?" Gabriel asked. Dean looked at Gabriel and then back at Castiel.

"Um-"

"I heard you out in the hallway." Gabriel said as he watched Dean with a raised eyebrow. Dean lowered his head a little.

"Yes, I am, Sir." Dean said quietly. 

He heard Gabriel inhale deeply. "Well then you're going to be staying here until after Christmas."

Dean looked at him. "What? I mean, Sir with the _deepest_ respects, I have a younger brother that I need to look after and-"

"I'll double your paycheck while you're here." Gabriel interrupted.

Dean's eyes widened. "I..."

"Just say yes." Gabriel groaned. "I don't want to order another maid. I'm too lazy and Castiel has put in a good word for you."

Dean looked at Castiel and then back at Gabriel. "Um, okay."

Gabriel smiled. "Good." he said as he slapped Dean's shoulder with his hand lightly. "I'll go inform Mr. Baldy downstairs."

Dean blinked and stood there dumbfounded as Gabriel walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He turned around and looked at Castiel. "What just happened?"

Castiel smiled faintly. "I believe you just got promoted."


	11. The Suit

Dean chopped the bell peppers that Castiel bought into thin slices, his motions smooth and precise. He set them on the glass plate right next to the small dipping bowl filled with ranch and then walked them out to where Castiel and Gabriel were sitting. Gabriel had been there for four hours and Dean had not heard him shut up once.

"So then I said to the guy, 'What, are you kicking or kissing?'." he said laughing as he slapped his knee. Castiel nodded, taking one of the peppers gratefully and dipping it in ranch. 

"Yes, that is quite a funny joke." 

Dean tried not to visibly cringe. "Would you like anything else to drink or eat?"

Gabriel shook his head, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie that Dean gave him earlier. Castiel had bought a box from the store. "No. I'm good. Thank you."

Dean nodded and then turned to Castiel. Castiel smiled at him. "No thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled back, trying to hold back the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. He turned around and walked back into the kitchen to clean up his mess.

"So Cassie," Gabriel said as he finished the cookie. "How is your end of the business going?"

Castiel leaned back, licking his teeth absentmindedly. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine as he remembered the feeling of Castiel's tongue along his jaw and he quickly went back to putting the knife in the sink along with the other dishes. 

"It's going well. Mr. Koshimoto and I will be closing the deal next week, via Skype, and then they will start building in April of next year."

Gabriel clapped. "I've always wanted a hotel in Japan!"

Castiel nodded as he took a sip of his water. "Yes, Japan is quite beautiful. The Cherry Blossoms will be blooming around the time we start building. I might go down to visit while they build. It'd be very serene at that time."

"And what about the deal in Birmingham?" Gabriel asked.

"I closed that deal last week. We start building in early February."

Gabriel smiled. "This is why you're my consultant and partner little brother!" he sighed and then stood up. "Oh, by the way Castiel, I'm hosting that dinner tonight for the adoption center, and I'm supposed to give a big speech. You're coming to that, right?"

Castiel nodded, about to take a sip of his water. "Of course."

Gabriel grinned. "Good. Find a date."

Castiel almost choked on his water. "Date?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. It's a formal banquet." he looked over at Dean. "Take him if you'd like. I'm sure he'd probably enjoy it."

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked as he cleared his throat. 

"I have to go to the adoption agency's building and make sure that all of our plans are still the same." he said. "I'll see you at Olive Garden at 6 p.m. Don't be late." Gabriel gave Castiel a stern look and then left.

Dean looked at Castiel who took a sip of his water. He walked over to Dean, shoving a hand in his dress pants pocket. He leaned against the wall, taking one last drink as he looked at the clock hanging to his right. Dean looked him up and down, biting his lip softly. 

Castiel was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, the first three buttons of his dress shirt undone. His tie was gone, but he still looked professional. He ran a hand through his black hair and then his blue eyes met Dean's. Dean looked away quickly, finishing the knife he was washing. 

"So, Dean." Castiel said softly.

Dean looked at him. "Yes?"

Castiel smiled faintly, the corners of his lips curving up a little. "Do you want to go to dinner?"

 

* * * *

 

Dean looked in the mirror, back at his reflection, as he pulled at the snug collar around his neck.

"Is this bow-tie really important?" he asked as he leaned his head to the left.

"Dean, this is a fancy dinner!" Charlie snapped as she swatted his hand. Once Castiel invited Dean to this dinner, Dean called Charlie right away. Dean wasn't treating this like a date, but he also wanted to look nice. And the last time Dean wore a tux was at his third grade spelling bee. So needless to say, Charlie was the go-to girl. "Besides, you want to look good for your prince charming." she grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We aren't dating, Charlie."

Charlie pouted a little as she grabbed some hair gel and put it in her hands. "Well aren't you two at least boning?"

"No!" Dean shouted exasperatedly. "He is a client, Charlie."

Charlie shrugged. "So?"

Dean frowned. " _Client_. Do I need to spell that out for you?"

Charlie sighed and shook her head as she slowly ran her fingers through Dean's hair. "Dean, I know the rule, but do you think that stopped me from banging that one girl in room 36A?"

Dean's brows furrowed. "36A? Wasn't that the room that had all of those used towels?"

Charlie smirked. "Why do you think there were so many?"

Dean instantly cringed. "Ew! I didn't need to know that."

Charlie chuckled. "All I'm saying, Dean, is that some rules are meant to be broken here and there sometimes." 

Dean scrunched his nose up a little. "You let me _touch_ those towels with my bare hands, Charlie!"

Charlie giggled and then stepped back a little, taking in her masterpiece. "Whatever, Winchester. Take a look."

Dean sighed and then walked over to the full body mirror that Charlie had in her locker. 

The suit that he was wearing was a nice faded navy blue. He was wearing a white dress shirt underneath- donated by Castiel, who told Dean that the color white suited him- and a black bow tie around the collar. His hair was gelled off to the side but sticking up slightly and he had a light stubble coming in. He honestly didn't look that bad. He looked quite sexy. Except for

"I can't wear this bow tie." Dean said as he pulled it off. "I'm sorry but I can't."

Charlie sighed. "Okay, fine. But unbutton the top two buttons and pop the collar up a little. Otherwise you just look dumb."

Dean nodded and then did what he was told. He looked back at Charlie. "Better?"

Charlie nodded. "Better."

Dean smiled and then smoothed his suit down a bit. "How do I look?"

Charlie grinned widely at him. "Like a million bucks."

Dean's smile turned into a full on grin at her. "Thank you Charlie. You're the best."

She nodded her head and hugged him. "You're welcome. Now please, try and get laid tonight."

Dean laughed. "Whatever you say." 

Dean turned around and walked out of the locker room. He pulled at his sleeves lightly and then walked up the stairs and out into the lobby. He looked at his watch and saw that they had about thirty minutes before they had to be at Olive Garden. Dean pressed the elevator button and then waited for it. Once the doors opened, Dean stepped in and pressed the second button.

The elevator chimed and Dean walked out and all the way down to the Grand Suite. He was about to knock on the door when it opened. He slowly took in what he saw.

Castiel was wearing a black suit with a deep navy blue tie. His hair was parted and messy, but he somehow made it look tamed and ordered. He swallowed softly, trying extremely hard to keep his breaths calm. He peeked up at Castiel through his lashes to only find that Castiel seemed to have the same look on his face that was on Dean's.

"Wow," Castiel murmured softly. "You clean up nicely, Dean."

Dean felt himself blush against his will. "Thank you. You look good yourself."

Castiel smiled and then fixed his cuff links, making sure that they were tight and secure. Dean noticed that as he did this, his tie was pushed to the left and became crooked. 

"Um, Castiel," Dean said softly.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Dean bit his lip back and then, before he could control himself, he quickly grabbed Castiel's tie and straightened it softly. As Dean tucked it back in to place, he realized the knot was sliding down so he softly pushed it up. He felt his cheeks redden slightly as he looked at Castiel. They were extremely close, their noses almost touching. Dean's hands still held Castiel's tie, and if Dean had the guts to do it, he would tug on that tie and pull Castiel towards him until their lips collided. But Dean didn't have any courage so he softly let go.

"We have a dinner to attend to." he said softly.

Castiel sighed and then nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do."


	12. The Dinner

Dean and Castiel walked in to the Olive Garden, Dean holding the door for Castiel. Castiel nodded curtly and then walked in, Dean following. There were Christmas lights all over, all of them the same subtle gold color. It still looked like any ordinary restaurant, but something seemed off to Dean. As Dean followed Castiel while he walked through the spacious pathway, Dean realized what was missing. There weren't nearly as many tables in there that should be.

"Where have all the tables gone?" Dean whispered to Castiel.

"Gabriel had them cleared out for the dinner. They're going to visit and mingle in here until everyone has arrived and then we will have dinner."

Dean nodded as they made they're way to the back. Gabriel was ordering some waiter around, pointing here, directing there. Castiel tapped him on the shoulder and Gabriel turned around, giving Cass a big smile.

"Cassie! You made it!"

Castiel rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes, we did. And don't call me Cassie in public. Although I would prefer that you didn't call me that at all." he muttered the last part.

"Ah, right." Gabriel sighed. "I forgot that you don't like nicknames."

Dean frowned. Why didn't he like nicknames?

Castiel smiled a polite smile. "Yes, well, anyways, what do you want us to do?"

Dean's gaze shot at Castiel. _Us_? Dean tried to picture seeing Castiel do something, but he couldn't. Castiel didn't seem like that kind of person.

"Ah, just go greet everyone as they enter." Gabriel said as he waved his hand, obviously distracted by his current task at hand.

Castiel nodded and then he walked back out into the spacious room. As they got to their positions, people started to come in. First it would just be one or two, but as time dragged out, it became groups of four to five. Dean sighed a little, shaking each one by the hand as they entered. Dean held his hand out to this one woman who had her blonde hair up in a beehive hairdo. She was an older woman, wearing a long red dress with a black shall over it. Dean couldn't tell if the rubies around her neck were fake or not. But you could definitely tell she was rich. 

He shook her hand as her wrist jingled from all of the metal bracelets she was wearing. "Welcome." Dean smiled tightly.

The older woman looked him up and down, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Why hello there," she grinned and then winked at him. As she walked away, Dean felt a quick tap on his butt. Dean kind of jumped and then looked back at the woman who waved shyly and then was lost in the crowd. Dean's face turned bright red as he turned back around and shook the next guests hand. He tried to ignore Castiel, who was laughing immensely. 

 

* * * *

 

Dean and Castiel both sat down at the table, covering their laps with napkins. The tables had to be at least 20 feet long when put together, and there had to be at least 70 to 80 people here. 

"Welcome," Gabriel said as he stood up, smiling a big white smile. "I'm glad you all could make it. I want to congratulate all of you on your success in this industry. Personally, this industry means a lot to me because I myself have lived with someone who was adopted. So when I heard that this company needed funding, I knew I had to help right away. Thousands of children need homes everyday, and I still remember the day that we got my brother, Castiel." Gabriel said as he held his hand out towards Castiel. Dean's eyes widened a little as he looked at Castiel.

 _He's adopted_?

"When my parents adopted Castiel, he was only 12 years old. He had been through many foster homes throughout his life, but my parents were determined to make our home his final one. And, well, one year later, the adoption was final. And 16 years later- and to this day- he has been my business partner and my best friend. Castiel," Gabriel said as he pointed to Castiel. "I believe you wanted to say something?"

Dean watched, still in a daze, as Castiel stood up slowly, clearing his throat. "Yes. I wanted to say that, at 38 years old, I have amounted to more than anyone ever thought I would. And I don't think that would have been possible without the adoption agency. At the beginning of my life, I was thrown through so many homes that I ended up losing count. I worked hundreds of jobs before I was 11 just to be able to feed myself. But then, one fateful day, I was interviewed by a man named Chuck Shurely, who then took me into his home. So, I wanted to thank you all for giving children, like myself, a second chance to live in this world. To make something of themselves. Thank you." Castiel said softly and then sat down. Dean was about to ask him why he never told Dean that he was adopted, but then Dean realized that Castiel and him weren't on that much of a personal level yet and never would be. So, Dean clapped along with everyone else, and then took a bite of the food that was in front of him.

 

* * * *

 

As Dean finished his meal, Gabriel stood up and cleared his throat over all of the quiet chatter that was going on at the table. Dean and Castiel were the only ones who seemed to be silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence like Dean thought it would have been. It was more of a comfortable silence, a companionable silence. Dean looked up at Gabriel who had a smile on his face. "Well, we have all eaten, especially you George." Gabriel smiled at a man who was sitting to his right. He was a short man with a plump figure and a graying beard. 

"Ah, it's true! It's true!" he laughed among the other guests who were laughing as well. 

"So, I think now that it's time for some dancing!" Gabriel smiled and then clapped twice. Some music turned on and everybody stood up, already moving their bodies and laughing happily as they made it back to the spacious area. Castiel smiled a little and looked over at Dean.

"Want to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out. Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't dance." Dean frowned.

Castiel nodded. "Sure you don't." he smiled and then grabbed Dean's hand anyways. "Come on. It'll be fun."

Dean sighed and followed him out onto the, eh more or less, dance floor.

Castiel grinned at Dean as Dean stood there awkwardly. "Come on. This song has an upbeat tone. Anyone can dance to this song."

Dean bit his lip, watching as Castiel swayed his hips back and forth to the rhythm. He wanted to, but he was way too shy. 

"You look like you're doing alright on your own." Dean suggested, taking a step back. Castiel grinned and grabbed his hand. As if though Castiel sent some quiet signal to the universe, a slow song started to play. Dean listened to the soft beat and realized it was the song 'She Will Be Loved', by Maroon 5.

Castiel set Dean's hand on his hip as he grabbed Dean's other hand with his right. He rested his left hand on Dean's shoulder. "Just follow my lead," Castiel said softly, their eyes locking. Dean blinked, focusing on Castiel's blue eyes. They were the deepest blue Dean had ever seen and he could get lost in them for forever. 

 

_I don't mind spending every day,_

_out on your corner in the pouring rain_.

 _Look for the girl with a broken smile_.

 _Ask her if she wants to stay a while_ ,

 

" _And she will be loved_ ," Castiel hummed softly. Dean didn't even realize Castiel had been singing softly this entire time. But he practically melted into Castiel's arms as they swayed back and forth swiftly. Dean rested his cheek on Castiel's shoulder as their hips swayed to the smooth and soft rhythm of the song. He listened to Castiel's melodic voice as the man hummed and sang to the tune in Dean's ear, only loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean felt safe and secure in Castiel's arms, as if Castiel could protect him from anything. He wanted so badly to kiss Castiel's neck, to show some sign of affection. But Dean couldn't find the strength to do it. As Dean listened, Dean felt his heart ache. 

This beautiful man was obviously interested in him, and Dean was definitely interested back, no doubt now. But this was too close for Dean. Way too close. The feelings that Castiel made Dean feel were feelings that Dean didn't know how to comprehend. But Dean knew that if he were to romantically invest himself with Castiel, it would turn out to be more than a fling. It would become something serious. And if Castiel left him after they became serious...

Well, Dean didn't know if he'd be able to handle that.


	13. The Tree

Castiel and Dean walked into the Grand Suite, along with Gabriel. Dean, as always, held the door for the two older gentlemen and then followed himself. Gabriel set his stuff down and then clapped his hands, looking at Dean and Castiel.

"I think that dinner was quite a success!" Gabriel grinned. He swiftly slid his jacket off and held it out for Dean to take and put it up. Dean grabbed it and set it on the coat hanger. He looked over at Castiel and held his hand out for Castiel's jacket. Castiel slid his off too and handed it over to Dean. Dean set it up along with his own. 

"I agree." Castiel nodded. "I think that was a lovely dinner. Thank you for inviting us Gabriel."

Gabriel waved his hand. "Quit being so polite. We're family. It's the least I could do."

Castiel chuckled softly. "Okay."

"Well, I am going to go to bed. It's-" he looked down at his watch. "... twelve-thirty! That's actually pretty good. We made decent time, honestly. I wasn't expecting to be home until one in the morning."

"Would you like me to get you a late night drink?" Dean asked quietly. Gabriel shook his head.

"No. I have some whiskey in my suitcase."

Dean nodded curtly. Gabriel waved to Castiel and Dean and then walked to his room, closing the door behind him. Dean turned to Castiel, feeling his cheeks warm. "So, I guess I'm going to be staying for a while."

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, I believe so. If it's not too late for you, would you like to help me set up the tree?" he asked softly.

Dean smiled. "I'd love to."

Castiel grinned. "Okay. Let's get out of these suits, shall we? I have a spare pair of sweatpants that you can borrow."

Dean nodded his head and they both walked to the back bedroom. Dean let Castiel go first and then he followed. Castiel walked over to the closet, telling Dean to wait just a moment. Dean looked around the master bedroom. Castiel had a king sized bed with a black box frame and a black canopy frame, a white curtain on top of it. The covers were a chocolate brown and the pillows were a deep sea blue, like Castiel's eyes. Dean ran his fingers along the blanket leisurely, feeling the smooth fabric against his fingertips. He heard Castiel walk out of the closet.

"Here you go," Castiel said quietly as he handed Dean a pair of black sweatpants and a white V-neck. Dean looked up and went to say 'thank you', when he saw a shirtless Castiel watching him intently. 

Dean looked over his body, wanting so badly to touch it. But he refrained himself. Dean could see Castiel's slender hip bones again, forming his perfect V-line. Dean tried to ignore the six-pack that was staring back at him along with Castiel's biceps. Castiel stood there for a moment watching Dean curiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding a gray shirt in his hands. Dean looked up at him, biting his lip and then nodded his head. 

"Yes. I'm good. Let's go, uh, get that tree set up." Castiel nodded and then they both walked out to the living room. Dean sighed and then looked at Castiel who was now wearing a gray shirt. "So where is the tree?"

"It's in the closet," Castiel said, pointing over to the closet door that was by the main doors of the Grand Suite. Dean walked over and opened it, seeing an eight-foot-tree box in the center. He grabbed it tightly and then walked back to Castiel, closing the door behind him. He set the tree on the coffee table and then looked up at Castiel. 

"So where are we going to set it?" Dean asked, looking around the living room. Castiel bit his lip and then pointed over to the left corner of the room. 

"Over there seems like a good spot."

"Okay." Dean said. "Let's get to work."

 

* * * *

 

After two hours of twisting and turning, snapping and breaking, clicking and connecting, Dean and Castiel finally set the eight foot tree up. Dean was panting softly as Castiel slid over to the wall and plugged the tree in, the tree coming to life as the lights started to twinkle. Dean watched them dance and sparkle as Castiel grinned with pride.

"We did it." he smiled, crossing his arms against his chest.

Dean stood up, standing next to Castiel as the tree continued to twinkle. "Yes, we did."

Castiel looked over at Dean, watching him intently. "We make a pretty good team." Castiel said softly.

Dean looked at Castiel and smiled. "Yeah, we do."

Castiel gasped. "Hold on. Let me go turn the lights off so that we can get the full effect."

Dean grinned and watched as Castiel ran to the kitchen and turned the lights off. Then he ran to the hallway and then finally the lamp in the living room. He walked back over to Dean, his eyes filled with joy as he watched the lights glow, filling the room with a dim golden light. Dean chuckled a little. "You really like Christmas, huh?"

Castiel nodded as he looked at Dean. "Yes, I do."

Dean smiled warmly at Castiel as he looked back at the tree. Dean studied his features; his sharp jaw with a faint stubble, his thin nose, his extremely plump lips...

Dean inhaled slightly and bit his lip. Castiel peered over at Dean. 

"What?" he asked softly, touching his face. "Do I have something on my cheek?"

Dean felt his heart skip a beat and he laughed slightly. "No, no. I was sort of dozing off, sorry."

Castiel chuckled but then his smile faded. "Is that light out?" he frowned. Dean looked at where he was pointing but he couldn't see anything.

"What light?" Dean asked, his brows furrowing.

Castiel got down on his knees and pointed towards the back. "That one."

Deciding to get a closer look, he got down onto his knees and leaned close to where Castiel was pointing. "I don't see anything," he said, sitting up and looking at Cass.

Cass sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I saw something." 

Castiel stood up slowly and Dean followed. "Well, I am officially worn out." Dean sighed.

Castiel nodded. "I agree." 

Dean looked around. "Where are some spare blankets?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Spare blanket?"

"Yeah, for me to sleep with."

"Oh. Actually, I was going to sleep on the couch." Castiel said. "I was going to let you sleep in my bed."

Dean frowned. "I can't sleep in your bed. That's not right."

Castiel waved his hand. "I honestly don't mind. My back has been quite sore as of recently anyways. It'll be good to sleep on something firm."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's not ri-"

"Dean, _please_. I insist." Castiel said, giving him the puppy dog look. 

Dean sighed and then nodded his head. "Alright, fine. But _only_ for tonight."

Castiel chuckled. "Okay."

"Can I get you any blankets?" 

"No, I can get them on my own."

"Are you sure, because I-"

"Go to _bed_ , Dean." Castiel smiled.

Dean sighed and the chuckled. "Alright. Goodnight Castiel."

"Goodnight, Dean."


	14. The Bed

_Dean opened his eyes slowly, a loud noise blaring in his ears. He looked at his hands and saw they were covered in thick, crimson, blood. Dean gasped and looked in front of him. He was in the driver's seat of his father's old car. He looked around and saw they were on a pair of train tracks. He heard crying in the back seat_.

_"S-Sam?" Dean asked softly as he tried to look behind him. A sharp pain shot up his neck and he was starting to see double. He blinked a few times, his head prickling. What happened?_

_"Daddy!" a little boy shouted. "Daddy!"_

_Dean's brows furrowed as he looked behind him. He was going to tell the little boy to be quiet, but the little boy was himself. Well, a younger version. Dean blinked in disbelief and looked over at the passenger seat. He felt his eyes widen as he saw his mother's body, covered in glass and blood. "Mom? Mom!" he shouted loudly. He turned his head back and realized that the blaring was coming from the train that was heading towards them quickly. He turned back to Mary who was opening her eyes bleakly. "Mom, come on. We have to go."_

_She tried to sit up. Dean could tell she was trying so hard but she couldn't move. She looked over at Dean, her eyes filled with fear. "I can't move."_

_Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest. "No. No you have to go mom. I won't let you die. Not again."_

_Before Mary could do anything, Dean unbuckled her quickly and then reached over and opened her door. He pushed her out harshly, making sure that she landed in the grass. He turned around and saw Sammy was already out in the field. Dean looked at his younger self._

_Five seconds until the train hit._

_"You gotta go little man. Watch your head."_

_Three seconds._

_Dean unbuckled his younger self and opened his door._

_One second._

_Dean was able to watch his younger self fly out of the car as the glass shattered_.

 

"Dean!"

Dean gasped and sat up quickly, his heart racing. He looked around the room and searched for some kind of clue as to where he was but then his green eyes met blue ones. Dean felt the tears rush to his eyes. He had saved her. He had saved his mother.

But it had just been a dream.

Before Dean could stop himself, he burst into tears and buried himself into Castiel's neck. Castiel simply wrapped his arms around Dean's body and hugged him tightly, letting Dean cry as long as he needed to. "Shh," Castiel cooed softly. "Shh." Castiel re positioned themselves so that he was leaning against the headboard and Dean was resting on his lap, his legs on either side of Castiel's. 

Dean gripped his shirt tightly, trying to calm his body down. But sobs just continued to rock his body, causing him to tremble and quiver. The dream had felt so real. Dean thought he had saved Mary. But he was wrong. Mary died all those years ago. And no one could change that. Not even Dean.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered shakily. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

Castiel caressed Dean's head softly. "It's okay Dean. It's okay."

Dean took a deep breath in and then breathed out softly and slowly, trying to reassemble himself. "Okay, I think I'm okay." he leaned back a little, his hands resting on Castiel's shoulders.

"Dean, do you want to talk about it?" Castiel asked with concern, his eyes searching Dean's.

Dean looked at Castiel, his eyes red and puffy. He wiped his nose gently with the back of his hand and then sighed. "Yes."

"Look, I know you don't think that- wait what?" Castiel asked, confusion in his voice. 

Dean sort of laughed. "I would like to talk about it."

"Oh," Castiel said softly. "Um, okay."

Dean sat there comfortably, absentmindedly playing with the collar of Castiel's shirt. Castiel didn't mind.

"When I was four, um... We were driving home from Christmas shopping. My mother always liked to do her shopping early." Dean said, smiling a sad smile. "Anyways, we were driving home when this car hit us." Dean sighed softly. "Um, we spun out of control and rolled a few times. There was a lot of blood, a lot of glass, and well..." Dean paused, trying to remain calm. "A lot of damage to say the least. When we finally stopped, our car landed on these train tracks, the front of the car facing the driver who hit us. I was the first one to snap out of the daze. The fact that Sammy and I were okay is beyond me. Anyways, I heard a loud noise, like the sound of a train. There were flashing lights going off everywhere and I looked out my window only to find a humongous light coming towards us. I remember unbuckling Sammy and throwing him out into the field that was right next to the tracks. I then cried out for my dad who was slowly coming out of the daze... He turned to my mother who was still unconscious.

"He said her name multiple times and she finally snapped out of it. He told her to unbuckle herself quickly but she couldn't. She was paralyzed, which isn't surprising since the driver hit her door. The fact that she wasn't killed on impact was a miracle. But miracles have to stop eventually. We had seconds before the train hit us and my mom made my dad save me instead of herself." Dean inhaled deeply. He stared down at Castiel's chest, tracing random patterns along the thin gray fabric of his shirt. "So, my dad grabbed me but not before I heard my mom tell me to take care of Sammy and watch out for him. Then, my dad and I went flying. The train had hit the car just as we jumped. When I looked up to see her, the car was gone. And so was she."

Dean fell silent as the tears slowly slid down his cheek. He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears but failing miserably. He felt Castiel wrap him in his arms once more, Dean's body sliding down slowly to align with Castiel's. "I'm so sorry for your loss Dean." Castiel whispered softly, stroking Dean's back gently.

"It should have been me." Dean said in a raspy voice. "If I had died instead of my mother, my dad wouldn't be the angry, alcoholic, pathetic mess of a person that he is now. Or maybe he would be. But Sam would have mom. She would have taken better care of him than what I've been doing."

Castiel looked down at Dean. "Dean don't think like that. You lived for a reason. You are doing your best with Sam. And Sam has turned out to be such an amazing boy. That's not because of your father, Dean. That's because of you."

Dean looked up at Castiel, his eyes stinging from the tears. He looked back down at where his hand was resting. "I guess so."

Castiel smiled a little. "Dean you are an amazing person. Your mother loved you very much and that's why she told your father to save you. If she were to see who you've become, she would be extremely proud."

Dean smiled sadly, resting his head on Castiel's chest. "She would, wouldn't she?"

Castiel nodded, grabbing Dean's arm softly and turning so that he could fully envelop Dean with both arms. Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, inhaling his lovely scent of lavender and vanilla. He sighed contently, resting his head on the pillow. Castiel rested his chin on the top of Dean's head. Dean felt his eyes drooping a little as exhaustion took over. He closed his eyes slowly as sleep took over.

Before he fell completely under sleep's spell, he felt two extremely soft lips against his left temple. "Go to sleep Dean. I'll watch over you."


	15. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking such a long break. I spent the holidays with my family and my beautiful girlfriend. But I am back <3

Dean opened his eyes slowly, blinking the sleep away. He was about to stretch when he realized he couldn't move. He looked around him and that's when all the memories from the previous night before hit. His nightmare, him crying, Castiel coming in, him telling Castiel about his past. Dean looked up at Castiel and saw that he was fast asleep. He looked a whole lot younger, his eyes closed peacefully and his mouth drooping open a little. Dean scooted up slowly-hoping he wouldn't wake Castiel up-so that they were nose to nose. Castiel's arms fell down and moved to his waist, pulling Dean closer to him. Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

Dean took this moment to study Castiel's face. With a closer look, Dean realized that besides the scar on Castiel's eyebrow, there was also a scar on the bridge of his nose, although it was extremely faint. You would have to be close to see. That's when Dean realized just how close he was to Castiel. They seemed to always end up in this position one way or another. Dean felt his heart warm as he cautiously wrapped his arms around Castiel's body, gripping his shoulders firmly and resting his chin on Castiel's head. This felt right. The fabric of Castiel's shirt, the feeling of his muscles through the thin fabric, the warmth he was radiating. Dean suddenly realized that he could feel hot breaths on his neck that sent shivers down his spine. He bit his lip, not moving away. He didn't want to ruin this moment.

Dean felt Castiel nuzzle his nose along Dean's neck tenderly and then he felt a pair of soft lips at his pulse point. His breath hitched slightly as the lips moved down slowly to his Adam's apple, and then to the dip of his collarbone. Dean felt his mouth go slack as Castiel's grip around his waist tightened. He bit his lip and felt Castiel's thumb rub in circles on Dean's hip where his shirt had been pulled up slightly, exposing his skin. Dean sighed a breathy sigh as he felt Castiel move back slowly and meet Dean's eyes.

"Good morning," he murmured and then slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Dean watched, his eyes wide as he just replayed what happened. 

Castiel was awake. He did that consciously. And Dean loved every second of it. Dean sighed and shook his head, standing up out of bed. He quickly made his bed and then walked out of the room, rubbing his face softly. He needed to get out of this hotel room today before he died from his strong attraction towards Castiel. Dean walked past Gabriel's door when he felt an arm grab him and pull him back. He almost fell back but then the arm pulled him forward.

"Geeze, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up." Gabriel hissed. Dean blinked and then frowned, looking Gabriel up and down. He had a sheet gripped tightly around his waist and his brown hair was messed up, as if fingers had gripped it and pulled at it.

"Why are yo-"

"Don't ask questions. Just keep Castiel in his room while I get rid of my, er, guest." Gabriel snapped.

Dean nodded and then quickly walked back into Castiel's room, closing the door behind him. As he leaned against the door, Castiel walked out in a towel with a toothbrush in his mouth. Dean watched him, trying to not look below Castiel's neck.

"Good morning." Dean said curtly.

Castiel nodded faintly and then walked over to his closet. Dean heard some thumping and rustling and then Castiel walked back out wearing black slacks. "Could you buckle my belt while I brush my teeth?" he asked through a mouthful of foam. Dean blushed but nodded and did as he was told. He tried extremely hard to not focus on the V-line that was staring back at him, taunting him and teasing him. 

"There you go," Dean sighed softly and then backed away and to the door. When Castiel walked back into the bathroom, Dean quickly cracked the door open and took a peek. A blonde haired girl, who's hair was messier than Gabriel's, was wrapped in a sheet, a pair of heels in her hand. Dean saw her mouth the words 'call me' to Gabriel, who was shooing her with his hand. She then disappeared out of sight.

"Dean?" 

Dean's face fell as he turned around to see Castiel, who was dressed in black slacks and a dress shirt, staring at him with a confused look. "Yes?" Dean asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I was checking to see if Gabriel was up."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Dean blinked and then shrugged. "No idea. Oh, hey, look! Here he comes." Dean said and then quickly walked out of the room.

"Good morning you two love birds." Gabriel smiled at them, his hair gelled back and his body covered with a black tuxedo. 

_He cleans up quick_ , Dean thought to himself.

"Good morning, Gabriel." Castiel said as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and then walked back out to the living room. "Are you ready for the meeting?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel nodded while Dean frowned. "Meeting?" Dean asked.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, pretty boy. Meeting. We're businessmen. We don't lounge around all day."

Dean nodded his head and then pursed his lips. "Well is there anything you need me to do while your away?"

Gabriel looked Dean up and down. "Yes. Go to your house and get your own clothes. Castiel shouldn't be providing you any. That isn't his job." Gabriel said sternly. Dean nodded.

 _I covered for your ass but alright you dick_ , he thought. 

Gabriel walked out and Castiel smiled at Dean and then followed Gabriel out. Dean sighed out a heavy breath that he didn't realize he was holding. 

Today was going to be a long day.

 

* * * *

 

Dean walked into the Grand Suite, a bag of his clothes and Sammy's clothes in his hand. He looked around the room, not knowing where to set their clothes, so he decided he would just put them in the hall closet for the time being. As he opened the closet door, his phone went off. Dean looked at the phone and then picked it up.

"Hey, Sam." Dean said as he set the stuff in the closet. "What's up?"

"Uh, Dean," Sam said wearily. Dean frowned. Something was off in his tone.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Uh-" before Sam could finish a word, Dean heard bellowing in the background. 

_That's my son! He's mine! I have every right to him!_

John's voice.

"Sam where are you?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm in the lobby of the hotel..." 

Dean felt his heart stop. He should have known John would pull a stunt like this. "I'm coming down now. Don't let him take you."

Dean hung up and then quickly ran out of the Grand Suite, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even bother to take the elevator, he simply took the steps two at a time. He practically jumped down the stairs, his heart racing and his lungs on fire. 

Dean made it down just in time to see John pulling Sam towards the door. "Hey!" Dean shouted, picking his speed up. He made it there in no time, quickly pulling Sam out of John's grasp. Dean quickly walked Sam back to the area with the black chairs. He leaned down and checked Sam's wrist. Besides a red mark from where John had gripped him tightly, Sam was fine. At least that's what Dean thought until he looked in Sam's eyes. He could see Sam was trying to be strong; he was trying _so_ hard. Dean frowned and patted his shoulder. "Hold on Sammy."

"That's my son!" John yelled. Dean turned around, pushing Sam behind his back protectively.

The air reeked of alcohol.

"You're drunk. Yet again." Dean said sternly. "I told you to sober up."

John's eyes were filled with a fiery rage. "And I told you that I'm the parent! You don't make those decisions for me!"

Dean glared, his nostrils flaring. "Go home John."

John spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't test me boy."

Dean's voice was calm, although his body posture was anything but. "Go. Home."

There was a loud _smack!_ sound that echoed through the lobby as Dean fell to the floor. His head hit the marble flooring hard, making his vision blur slightly for a split second. Dean tried to blink the pain away as his vision focused. He went to get up when he felt a harsh kick to the gut. He rolled over, groaning in pain, when he heard a loud shout.

"Hey!" a voice shouted loudly, echoing in Dean's head. Dean slowly looked over to see a familiar handsome man running over, his dark locks bouncing up and down on his head. But his normal, calm, face was filled with a murderous look. "Leave him alone!"

John turned around to face the 6-foot man, having an extra two inches on him. "What are you going to do about it?"

Castiel glared at him, his eyes filled with such a glare that even John slightly lost some courage. "You need to leave," Castiel growled. "And don't come back."

"And if I don't?" John asked, getting into Castiel's face.

"I suggest you step back." Castiel said calmly, but his gaze looked like he was about to kill one-thousand men.

"What? You scared of the old, tough guy?" John asked still getting in his face.

"I would follow my baby brother's advice and step back." Gabriel said simply. "Especially because you hurt someone that he cares about."

John looked over at Dean. "That pathetic excuse for a boy?" he scoffed. "Please. I-"

"Dean, Sam, close your eyes." Castiel said calmly.

"But-" both boys started to protest.

" _Now_." he said calmly. Sam sighed and closed his eyes and then Dean gave in and followed suit. There was a loud smacking sound and then a thud. Dean felt a brush of air and then a hand on his shoulder. "You can open them now." Castiel said softly to Dean. Dean opened them bleakly, his weary green eyes locking with Castiel's.

"Hey there, Cass," Dean sort of huffed out a laugh and then his world went into darkness.

 

* * * *

 

Dean opened his eyes slowly. He sat up, groaning as his back protested in pain. He looked around and saw that he was back in Castiel's room, in his bed. Dean looked down and saw he was in a different pair of clothes. Dean groaned in frustration. Castiel covered his ass once again. 

"Cass!" Dean said a little louder than he intended. 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, leaning against the door frame.

Dean shot him a look. "Don't 'Hello Dean' me!" he frowned as he sat up. He instantly felt his head fill with air and he had to sit back down before he passed out.

"Careful. You have a small concussion." Castiel said, closing the door behind him.

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked, still clearly pissed off.

"Sam is with Gabriel. They're watching a movie in the screening room downstairs."

Dean glared at Castiel. "Why did you step in? I had everything under control."

Castiel laughed a cold laugh, his calmness gone. "Yes, Dean. Because laying down on the ground and getting the life kicked and beaten out of you is under control." Castiel said, his eyes a stormy blue. "Why didn't you tell me that your father is abusive to you and Sam?"

Dean scowled. "He's only abusive to me and that's none of your concern, god dammit! I am a _maid_. I clean up after you, I feed you, I take care of you. That's it. But you're sitting here taking care of me and leaving me in your debt!" 

Castiel shook his head. "Dean it's called being a decent human being! You need someone to take care of you!"

Dean stood up, ignoring the dizziness consuming him. "That isn't your place, Castiel!"

Castiel scowled. "You know, I saved your ass down there! The least you could do is say thank you!"

Dean shook his head. "You are such a confusing man, you know that?" 

Castiel chuckled a cold chuckle. "That's ironic, especially since it's coming from _you_." 

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked angrily. "I didn't do anything!"

"Dean I am practically throwing myself at you and you still won't do anything! But then, when I leave you alone, you give me this look and it's like I'm the only thing you want and it is so confusing!" Castiel shouted exasperatedly. "I don't know what way to go with you!"

Dean groaned softly. "It's not that simple, I just-"

"What, Dean? You what?"

Dean tried to look for the words to say. "Castiel, I-I..." he sighed.

"You know what? I'm done." Castiel said quietly. "From now on, I'll treat you like a maid." Castiel frowned and then turned to leave. 

"Castiel!" Dean shouted once more. "I do want you, okay?" Castiel stopped moving, his back still to Dean. Dean sighed. "I want you more than I have ever wanted any man in my life. But this job means a lot to me. You want to know why I work here? I work here because I need the money so I can support Sam and I. And the number one rule here is we are not allowed to get involved with the guests. We are supposed to remain silent and not exist. And if I get involved with you and it ends badly then I will not only have lost my job but lost any opportunity of keeping Sam with me. I want you every time I look at you but I can' bring myself to do it because I can't do that to Sam."

Castiel turned around slowly and looked at Dean. "Dean-"

"You have done so much for me." Dean said quietly. "You have given so much to me and the fact that I'm not fired yet is a miracle in itself. And you have no idea how badly I want you but it just can't happen."

Before Dean could even look up and say anything, he felt Castiel's body against his and then his back against the wall. His breath hitched as Castiel grabbed both of his wrists with his left hand and pinned them up against the wall as he pinned Dean's hips with his own.

And that's when their lips collided.


	16. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut.
> 
> It's in the tags.
> 
> If you don't want smut then skip to the next chapter.
> 
> Otherwise,
> 
> Deal with it :)

"You have done so much for me." Dean said quietly. "You have given so much to me and the fact that I'm not fired yet is a miracle in itself. And you have no idea how badly I want you but it just can't happen."

Before Dean could even look up and say anything, he felt Castiel's body against his and then his back against the wall. His breath hitched as Castiel grabbed both of his wrists with his left hand and pinned them up against the wall as he pinned Dean's hips with his own.

And that's when their lips collided.

Dean's eyes shut close instantly, like they had a mind of their own. Castiel's lips were possessive and dominant but at the same time soft and gentle against Dean's own. Dean's heart beat rapidly as Castiel let his tongue skim over Dean's lower lip, asking permission for entrance. Dean's mouth opened right away, giving Castiel the perfect moment to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring and possessing every inch of Dean's mouth. Castiel's free hand snuck up into Dean's hair, his fingers intertwining with Dean's brown locks, pulling his head back to give Castiel better access. After a few seconds, Castiel had to stop just to get air. But as he pulled away, he tugged on Dean's lower lip gently. 

"Wow," Dean murmured softly, his heart beating frantically, his mind reeling at what just happened. 

Castiel let go of Dean and walked over to the door, closing it shut. Dean heard a small _click_ and then Castiel turned around. "I'm just getting started," he said, his blue eyes filled with dominance and lust. "Bed. Now."

Dean felt desire pool down deep in his stomach as he took this new side of Castiel in. This is something he could get used to. Dean quickly went over to the bed and sat down, anticipation filling his body. Castiel leaned him back, connecting their lips as he climbed on top of Dean. This time his lips were a little more gentle but still possessive. He kissed Dean's lips softly before trailing them to the corner of his mouth. He then moved to Dean's cheek bone, down the side of his face, and to his jaw. Dean's mouth fell slack as he felt Castiel's hands slowly slide up his body until they found the hem of his shirt. He gripped the hem of it, quickly starting to pull on the shirt. Dean sat up so Castiel could slide it over his head and then throw it to the end of the bed. 

Dean looked down at Castiel's lips and leaned in, connecting them slowly, his hand sliding up to Castiel's cheek and his thumb resting on Castiel's jaw. Their tongues danced as Dean got the chance to explore Castiel's mouth, savoring every inch that he could. His fingers slid through Castiel's hair slowly and Dean did what Castiel did. He kissed the corner of Castiel's mouth, then his cheek, and then his jaw. Castiel tilted his head to the right to give Dean more access to his neck and Dean kissed his pulse point, biting it softly whilst sucking on the skin. Castiel hummed as Dean nursed his pulse point, leaving a faint red mark that was starting to darken.

Dean kissed the crook of his neck and slowly unbuttoned Castiel's dress shirt, sliding it off and to the side, creating a small, crumpled, pile of clothes. Dean stared down Castiel's body, his fingers aching to touch it, the mood and atmosphere of the room shifting drastically. It had gone from anger and wanting to rush, to soft and taking it slow. Who knew that a kiss would be the thing to change it? 

Dean slowly peeked up at Castiel, asking mutely to touch his chest. Castiel nodded faintly and Dean slowly slid his hands up Castiel's stomach, starting from his V-line and gingerly making his way up to Castiel's broad shoulders. Castiel hummed in appreciation at Dean's touch, pressing into his hands and fingers. Dean smiled faintly and kissed Castiel once more, his hands sliding back down and to Castiel's pant line. As Dean kissed Castiel, his fingers quickly slid Castiel's belt off, throwing it to the side. Castiel rested his hands on Dean's shoulders as he quickly and skillfully slid his shoes off. Dean did the same and then laid Castiel down. Castiel chuckled and pulled Dean down, switching him places.

"Let me take care of you for once without you protesting." Castiel said softly with a smile. He kissed the corner of Dean's neck and let his tongue peek out, lazily dragging it down the center of Dean's chest, nipping here and there, sensitizing the skin. Dean gasped softly, gripping the sheets tightly, feeling tingles of pleasure spread throughout his entire body. Castiel hadn't even touched Dean below the waist and Dean was aching already. Castiel licked up his chest before going back down, this time giving kisses here and there instead of bites. Dean bit his lip as Castiel finally paid attention to Dean's pant line, quickly pulling at it. Castiel threw the sweatpants behind him and then kissed the bulge that was very apparent through the thin, gray fabric. Dean gasped, his hands gripping the sheets tighter.

Castiel chuckled, softly pulling at the fabric, the thin material soon falling into the ever-growing pile of clothes at the end of the bed. Dean tried to remain calm at the fact that he was 100% completely and utterly exposed to Castiel. Dean bit his lip when he felt Castiel's body slide up so that they were nose to nose.

"Relax," he whispered softly. Dean blinked at him and nodded as Castiel slowly slid back down. He left a trail of butterfly kisses until he finally reached his destination. Dean gasped as he felt Castiel peek his tongue through his lips and slowly slide up the length of Dean's erection. He groaned, tilting his head back as his eyes shut tightly. His length jerked against Cass' touch and a bead of precome dropped down his cock. He felt Castiel slowly fill Dean inside his mouth, humming as his tip reached the back of Castiel's throat.

"Fuck," Dean gasped as Castiel pulled back slowly, sheathing his teeth. Castiel went back down as Dean's fingers slowly found their way into Castiel's hair, encouraging him to start building a steady rhythm. Dean could feel himself starting to walk close to the edge already, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment. It wasn't his fault, though. He hadn't been laid in months. His breath started to become labored as Castiel picked up his pace, causing Dean to groan loudly while he gripped the sheet tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

Before Dean could tip over the edge, Castiel stopped. Dean groaned and Castiel chuckled. "Shh." he smiled, kissing Dean's neck. "Help me take my pants off."

Dean calmed his breathing down and sat up so that his face was next to Castiel's waist. Dean could see the very evident bulge through Castiel's black slacks, and he tried to maintain the blush that was creeping up his cheeks again. Dean kissed each hip bone softly, nipping at them gently. He enjoyed the way the skin felt under his lips. He unbuttoned them, his green eyes locking with Castiel's blue ones. Dean kept eye contact as he softly grabbed Castiel's erection and moved his hand up and down. Castiel inhaled deeply, making a deep noise in his throat as he bit his lip. Dean bit his cheek softly at the feeling of how long Castiel's erection was and how hard he was. He kissed right beside the start of Castiel's erection, slightly surprised by how well groomed Castiel was. 

_Why was he surprised? Castiel was a well groomed man in general_

Castiel's head tilted back in pleasure as Dean gently slid his tongue up the side of Castiel's erection and filled it in his mouth. Castiel groaned as Dean went down all the way, Castiel's tip in the very back of Dean's throat, pressing against the entrance constantly. Dean choked as he pulled back, making Castiel gasp quietly as he felt his cock jerk hard. Dean filled his mouth once again, taking in Castiel's full length. Had Dean not gotten rid of his gag reflex all those years ago, this would not have been possible. At the time, Dean didn't understand why people liked deep throating, but hearing and seeing Castiel like this. . . It made everything worth it.

Castiel groaned once more, giving Dean the reward of a filthy moan. Castiel's fingers twisted in Dean's hair as Dean went down again, sheathing his teeth, and then let his lips move loosely as he pulled up. Dean could hear Castiel's breaths become labored and Dean knew he was close. Dean started to pick up his speed and Castiel groaned loudly, bucking his hips gently. Dean felt Castiel's body tense and he would have kept going if Castiel hadn't stopped him.

"Okay," he panted. "Enough. Roll onto your stomach."

Dean felt his stomach fill with anticipation as he happily complied. Castiel quickly pulled his black slacks off and reached over to the bedside cabinet. He opened the drawer and pulled out a black bottle and a black wrapper. Dean bit his lip, listening to the crinkling of the wrapper, the loud _rippl_ noise it made, and then the snapping of the cap on the lube opening. Dean felt Castiel's hand glide down the small of his back before moving down the center of his legs and to his entrance. His hand was warm and so was the liquid that was on it. Dean hummed quietly as he felt Castiel slide a finger, laced with warm liquid, inside of the entrance. 

"This might hurt," Castiel said softly. Dean felt Castiel align himself with Dean and Dean braced himself. Castiel slowly sank into Dean, Dean moaning softly and savoring every delicious inch. Castiel stilled and let Dean adjust to this so known yet so foreign feeling. 

"Okay," Dean panted after a few moments. Castiel nodded slowly and leisurely pulled out before sinking back in. Dean moaned softly, pleasure spiking throughout his body every time Castiel sank in to him. Dean gripped the pillow as Castiel slowly picked his pace up. Soon Castiel was at a steady rhythm, their bodies rocking together as Dean felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. Castiel gripped Dean's hips firmly, keeping his rhythm as he slowly bent over Dean's body. He licked Dean's neck and tugged at his earlobe with his teeth. Dean groaned. 

Castiel stopped for a moment, pulling out of Dean. Dean whimpered quietly, his body already aching with need, and Castiel chuckled. Castiel picked Dean up as if Dean was as light as a feather. Castiel sat down and realization dawned on Dean. He instantly knew what to do, straddling Castiel as he rested his hands on Castiel's shoulders.

Castiel aligned himself with Dean once again and then slowly guided Dean down. Dean tilted his head back as he felt Castiel fully breach inside him once more. After Dean gave the okay, Castiel started to buck his hips. Dean grinded down on Castiel's lap, meeting each thrust of Castiel's. He could feel Castiel hitting that small bundle of nerves, causing shocks of pleasure rippling though gis body.

He soon felt himself getting close to the edge once more. His breath mingled with Castiel's as Dean rested his forehead on Cass', Their lips meeting as Castiel quickened his pace. Dean could vaguely hear Castiel's breaths become more labored over the sound of Dean's heart beating rapidly. 

"Cass," Dean whispered against his lips, a quiet plea.

"Let go, Dean." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear, softly tugging on his earlobe. Dean groaned loudly as he felt himself jump off the edge.

And then it happened.

Two people became one, each person a missing piece to the other's puzzle. Dean shouted Castiel's name loudly as he buried his face in the crook of Castiel's neck.

"Castiel," Dean whimpered through clutched teeth, as if Castiel's name was the answer to everything.

"Dean," Castiel said just as quietly, as if his name was a prayer rolling off of Castiel's tongue.

Their breaths mixed together softly as Dean slowly fell down from his high. He somehow managed to find Castiel's lips with his eyes closed, a simple kiss that had so much meaning behind it. Castiel softly pulled out of Dean, letting Dean roll over. Dean saw Castiel reach over to the other bedside table, obviously grabbing something. He looked back over at Dean and wiped his stomach softly with a gray towel. Castiel then wiped his own stomach. That's when Dean realized that he had painted both of their bellies white.

Castiel tossed the towel down at the end of the bed and he pulled the large comforter out from under them and laid it over them. Dean felt Castiel grab him gently and pull his back to Castiel's chest. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed his neck softly. Dean's eyes were already drooping from exhaustion. 

"Is your head okay?" Castiel whispered softly.

"Yeah, it's fine." Dean said quietly. 

"I shouldn't have fucked you while you had a concussion." Castiel murmured.

Dean chuckled before he rolled over so they were face to face. "That wasn't fucking." Dean said quietly, watching Castiel intently.

Castiel chuckled. "How would you know?"

Dean sighed. "Because I have been fucked. Fucking is fast and hard and quick."

Castiel watched Dean with a weird look in his eye. "Okay, Mr. Sex-expert. Then what do you call that?"

Dean bit his lip and then shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Castiel chuckled slightly and sighed, pulling Dean close to him and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. "Go to sleep Dean." Castiel said softly.

Dean looked up at Castiel, staring intently at his lips. He straightened his neck slightly and their lips met. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, as did Dean's, as their lips moved together in unison. Dean pulled away gently, tugging Castiel's lip as he did so. Castiel smiled a little. "Payback." Dean grinned sleepily.

"Alright Dean. We're even." Castiel chuckled. Dean laughed a little and buried himself into Castiel's chest.

"For now." Dean murmured as he let sleep and exhaustion finally take over.


	17. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I've abandoned the story. I'm very sorry. I've had a hectic week of school with very minimal time to write. But here you go lovelies <3

Dean woke up from a deep sleep, his eyes looking around the room. The sun was peeking in through the blinds brightly, illuminating the white walls. Dean felt an arm around his waist and he turned over to see Castiel fast asleep. Dean frowned and looked down and realized he was naked. And so was Castiel. He felt his face warm slightly as the memories snuck into this mind, playing like a movie. Dean quickly slid out from Castiel's grip and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door gently behind him. He leaned against the mirror, taking in his reflection.

His lips were puffy, his hair tossed to the side in the 'I-just-got-fucked-hard' look. There were love bites all over his body, but they were slowly fading. His cheeks were flustered, a bright red color very apparent on them. As Dean moved, he realized how sore he was. How long had it been since he had gotten laid? Three months? Couldn't have been that long...

Dean was interrupted abruptly by a faint knock on the door. 

"Yes?" Dean asked.

"May I come in?" he heard Castiel ask softly. Dean slowly walked over and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist before walking over to the door and letting Castiel in. He watched the older gentleman carefully, taking in his state. Castiel's hair was messier than Dean's but otherwise he looked fine. His lips were puffy as well and there were faint love bites on his chest. Dean's green eyes met Castiel's blue ones in the mirror. "How did you sleep?" Castiel asked softly. 

"Well," Dean said truthfully. That was the best sleep he had had in months. "You?"

"I slept very good, thank you." Castiel said. Their eyes stayed locked for a few more moments but then Dean broke it. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" Castiel asked.

Dean's face fell. "Um, join you?" 

Castiel nodded. "Yes. That's what I said."

Dean stared before he nodded faintly. "Yeah, sure." 

Castiel nodded and walked over to the shower, turning it on. Dean watched Castiel's back muscles tighten as his broad shoulders moved back and forth. Castiel then stepped in the shower, standing under the warm stream of water. Dean slowly followed, letting his towel fall as he walked into the already steamy shower. 

"Would you hand me the loofah?" Castiel asked, holding his hand out to Dean. Dean handed Castiel the white sponge and Castiel nodded gratefully. Dean was quite surprised. When Castiel had offered to take a shower together, this is not what Dean had been expecting. Dean awkwardly grabbed the shampoo and let the purple soap gather in his hands. He was about to put it in his hair when Castiel turned around. "Here, let me." he said softly. Dean was once again taken back but didn't argue. 

Castiel grabbed the soap from Dean's hands and rubbed his hands together until it became a foamy lather. Castiel slowly slid his fingers into Dean's hair, massaging Dean's scalp softly. Dean hummed in appreciation, pressing into Castiel's touch. Once Castiel finished, he moved their bodies so Dean was under the shower stream. Dean felt the soap slowly slide down his back and then off, the foam surrounding their feet. 

As the water poured down Dean's front, Dean watched Castiel with fascination. Castiel grabbed a bottle of body wash and put it in his hands before mixing it together until it became a sudsy lather. He turned around and leisurely started to rub his hands on Dean's chest. Dean shivered under his touch, chills going down his spine. Castiel let his fingers roam Dean's buff chest, his sides, his back. Castiel cleaned just about everywhere that he could reach, being gentle with Dean's butt because Cass knew he was still sore.

The stream washed all of the soap away slowly, the shower soon smelling of Vanilla and Lavender. Castiel then resumed to bathe himself with the soap, spreading it around his chest. Dean was about to say that was unfair when Castiel turned around. "Dean, could you wash my back?"

Dean's eyebrows shot up but he simply nodded, grabbing the vanilla-scented soap and rubbing his hands together. He tenderly slid his hands down Castiel's back, his long fingers exploring Castiel's body. As Dean washed Castiel's back, he realized that there were some faint scars around Castiel's shoulders. Dean frowned. Why did he not notice this before? Why were they there? Dean's brows furrowed, but Castiel brought his attention back. "Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Dean said, continuing to rub. Once he finished, Castiel moved under the water, letting the soap wash away. Castiel had Dean wash his hair and then they quickly finished up with the shower.

Dean still didn't really understand it. Every time a man asked Dean to join him in the shower, they would be sexually intimate. But with Castiel... it was pure intimacy. There wasn't anything sexual about it. It was tender and soft and sweet. Dean stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Dean," Castiel said as he walked over to the sink.

"Yes?" Dean asked. 

"I'm going to be gone for most of the day today, and while I'm gone, I would appreciate if you did a few things for me."

Dean nodded. "Alright."

Castiel smiled gently. "Good. I will be leaving at noon and won't be back until about five or six."

"Okay."

"I will leave a list out for you." he said as he started to brush his teeth. 

"Okie-dokie." Dean said as he left the bathroom. He walked over to the bag of clothes that he had grabbed from his apartment and quickly got dressed in some jeans and a black V-neck. Plain and simple. Dean walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee when he heard a loud slurp come from behind him.

His face fell and he slowly turned around, his green eyes meeting brown ones. "Morning." Gabriel said simply, taking another sip of his coffee. With one look at Gabriel, Dean knew that Gabriel knew. But Gabriel simply smirked and then walked back to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

As Gabriel left, Dean let a sigh of relief that he hadn't even noticed he was holding. 

 

* * * *

 

Dean finished vacuuming the living room. It had been four days since Dean and Castiel first had sex. And they haven't had sex since. They haven't even kissed. And Dean has felt horrible about it this entire time. Him and Castiel still sleep together and they still stare at each other every once and a while, but there has been no kissing or any physical touch beyond their shoulders brushing against each other on accident. It was two days until Christmas and Sam decided to spend most of his Christmas break with Bobby. And Dean wasn't against that at all.

Dean hadn't heard from John since the night at the hotel, but he didn't feel comfortable with Sam around because that meant John knew where Sam was. Yes, John knows where Bobby lives, but Bobby can protect Sam better than Dean. So Dean was going to go out to Bobby's for Christmas for an hour or two throughout the day. He would go for the entire day, but Gabriel said that Dean needed to stay until after the holidays. So, here Dean is, vacuuming up after the two brother's who have been gone all day because of meetings. 

Dean didn't even know how to bring up the whole 'no-intimacy' thing with Castiel because he was so awkward. But he knew one thing. Castiel didn't want him. 

Dean kind of laughed to himself. Why would Castiel want him in the first place? Castiel had simply used him for sex and that was it. He got what he wanted so now he was done with him. Dean unplugged the vacuum and set it in the closet. He closed the door and sighed, resting his forehead against it.

Dean was trying. He was trying so hard to pretend. Pretend that he didn't miss Castiel's lips on his own. Pretend that he didn't miss their naked bodies against each other's. He just missed Castiel's touch in general. When Castiel touched him, he felt safe. He felt warm. He felt.. loved. But now, Dean was lucky if Castiel even glanced his way. Castiel would talk to him but it wouldn't be the way that he used to. And that hurt Dean more than he would have thought. Castiel won't even hold him in bed anymore, and Dean had no idea what the hell he did wrong.

As Dean was lost in his thoughts, the doors burst open. He stood up straight, watching as Gabriel and Castiel walked in to the large suite. 

"You did good today, brother." Gabriel grinned at Castiel. "You sold that deal so quick, I thought Usain Bolt was in the room!" 

Castiel chuckled a little, sliding his jacket off. "I wouldn't say that."

"Ah, quit being modest, Cassie!" Gabriel said, slapping him on the shoulder gently. 

Dean fell silent as he grabbed Castiel and Gabriel's jackets and set them on the hooks. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles for them. Once they were taken care of, Dean walked back to the room quietly. He sat down on the bed, his hands folded in his lap. He felt his heart ache and he tried to hold back the tears that were forming. How could he have been so _stupid_ to fall for Castiel. To let Castiel use him like that.

Dean felt his knees involuntarily curl up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them, burying his face between his knees. 

_One little cry won't hurt. Give yourself three minutes Dean. Three minutes to cry and then go back out there and be the maid you're supposed to be_.

"Dean?" Dean heard someone ask from behind him. 

He instantly wiped the tears away and sniffled, clearing his throat. "Yes, Castiel? How may I help you?"

Castiel frowned at him, his brows furrowing. "You're crying."

Dean shook his head. "No. I'm not."

Castiel walked closely towards him but Dean backed away slowly. Castiel's frown deepened. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean felt his agony turn to anger. "What's wrong, Castiel? _What's wrong_?"

Castiel watched him. "Yes."

Dean felt his chest ache. "Castiel you have not touched me nor looked at me much since we had sex." he said finally. "You told me you wanted me but then right after we have sex, you just quit talking. And you want to know what's wrong?" he asked, a tear sliding down his face.

Castiel parted his lips softly. "I-I thought..."

Dean glared at him. "You thought what?"

Castiel looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I thought you didn't want that."

Dean watched him. "What?"

Castiel moved forward slowly, Dean standing still this time. His hand met Dean's arm gently, his other hand caressing his face. "I thought you didn't want to be with me."

Dean felt his lip quiver. "Castiel, I have never wanted to be with anyone so much before in my life." 

Castiel's face softened as he looked at Dean. "Dean, I am so sorry. Had I known, I wouldn't have pushed you away like that."

Dean leaned into Castiel's hand, his body warming. Castiel bent down and kissed Dean's lips softly and passionately, his tongue licking Dean's lower lip. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck instantly, opening his mouth so Castiel could have access. Their tongues danced with each other slowly, each person exploring the other. They had to stop after a moment to catch their breaths.

"I missed you.." Dean whispered softly, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Castiel nuzzled Dean's nose. "I missed you too, Dean. So much."

Dean and Castiel heard Gabriel call from the living room. "Cassie, I need to show you some papers!"

Castiel looked at the door and then back at Dean. "Are we alright now?" he asked.

Dean nodded faintly. "Yes. We are."

Castiel pecked him on the lips softly. "Good." he intertwined their fingers. "Come on. Let's go see what Gabriel wants."


	18. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a snow day. Which means I can upload more chapters (:

Dean walked over to the living room, a silver tray in his hands. The tray had three glasses of champagne on them, the yellow liquid fizzing loudly. Dean handed one to Gabriel and then to Gabriel's 'guest', a young woman with brown hair and green eyes, and finally one to Castiel. Dean walked back to the kitchen and set the tray down, walking back out to the living room.

"And then I said, 'that's a brand new cat? You gotta be _kitten_ me!'" Gabriel said, mocking an exasperated tone. Castiel sort of chuckled but Gabriel's 'guest' went full overboard, laughing so hard she snorted. 

"That's so funny!" the girl said, resting her hand on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel smiled a little and took a sip of his champagne. Dean waited against the wall, watching them intently and waiting for a command. Dean stood there for a moment when Gabriel looked at him.

"Hey, could you go upstairs and see if they have another bottle of this delicious champagne?" he asked. Dean nodded his head and quickly left the room, feeling a certain blue pair of eyes watching him. 

Dean walked down the hallway and all the way to the stairs, taking them two at a time. He walked up to the third floor, entering the kitchen. He opened the door and turned to walk the corner when he ran into a certain redhead. 

"Dean!" Charlie grinned, running over and wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean grinned as he hugged her back tightly. 

"Hey there." he smiled as he pulled back. "Merry Christmas Eve." 

She grinned before looking him up and down. "You're looking quite fancy there, Dean." she smiled. "How's the promotion?"

Dean inhaled and sighed deeply, smiling shyly. "I mean, it's got its perks." 

Charlie smirked mischievously. "Oh really? And by perks, do you mean perky ass?"

Dean rolled his eyes, his face reddening. "Yeah, sure."

Charlie chuckled and walked with Dean as Dean walked back to Benny. 

"So have you two finally boned yet? I'm getting tired of waiting for an answer!" she whined.

Dean chuckled. "Sh. No one is supposed to know, you idjit."

Charlie frowned. "Idjit?"

Dean chuckled. "Sorry. I've been talking to Bobby and he has me saying that a lot now."

Charlie giggled. "So then that's a yes?"

Dean sighed. "Will it make you shut up if I answer?"

Charlie nodded her head vigorously. "Yes!"

Dean smirked. "Yes. We've boned."

Charlie squealed. "Oh! Is he good in bed? Does he top or bottom? Is it rough or-"

" _Charlie_!" Dean hissed. 

Charlie fought back a smile. "Sorry."

Before Dean could say anything, Benny walked out. "Hey there brother. What can I get you?"

Dean sighed. "Can I get the _Dom Perignon_ please?"

Benny nodded. "Certainly. Will that be all?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yes."

Benny smiled. "One bottle of _Dom Perignon_ comin' right up."

As Benny walked back, Dean turned to an excited Charlie. "So is it serious?" she asked.

Dean hesitated. _Was it serious?_

"No, nothing serious for now." he said half truthfully. 

Charlie nodded her head. "Okay, well, let me try this. Does the thought of him fucking another man's brains out make you extremely jealous?"

Dean clenched his teeth immediately, his hands tightening. He watched her but said nothing as Benny came back with a green bottle. "Here you go brother." Benny said as he handed him the bottle.

Dean nodded in appreciation and then turned to leave, Charlie rushing by his side. "Dean."

Dean stopped and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"You didn't answer me." she said, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Dean bit his lip, sighing through his nose. It shouldn't make him jealous. Like he told Charlie, they weren't serious at the moment. At least, he didn't think they were. Castiel never made anything official. He never asked Dean to be his or anything. They've only had sex once, although they've had multiple make-out sessions. So why did the idea of Castiel with another man upset Dean so much?

"Yes. It does." he said finally.

Charlie sort of smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere."

 

* * * *

 

Dean rubbed his face lightly, trying to rub the exhaustion away. He would have to call Bobby in a few hours to check on Sam, make sure everything was running smoothly over there. Luckily, if it wasn't, Dean could get a taxi and go over to Bobby's place in Lower Manhattan. When John started to get more aggressive in the past years, Dean accidentally let it slip. So, Bobby took it upon himself to move closer in case the boys needed him. And Dean was thankful for that even though part of him felt guilty.

"Dean," he heard a voice interrupt his thoughts. Dean's green eyes shot over to Castiel's blue ones. He looked over Cass' body and saw he was wearing black pajama bottoms and a gray shirt.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to watch a Christmas movie with me?" Castiel asked.

"Sure. What movie?"

" _It's a Wonderful Life_." Castiel said.

Dean sort of smiled. "Alright."

"Would you like to switch into some pajamas?" he asked. 

"Um, yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Dean nodded. "I'll go get changed." 

Castiel nodded curtly whilst walking over to the couch. Dean walked into the back bedroom and quickly changed into the gray sweatpants and white shirt that he had grown accustomed to. He walked back out into the living room, watching as Castiel set the disk in the DVD player. 

"Have you seen this movie before?" Castiel asked as he sat down next to Dean. 

Dean nodded. "I think I did when I was younger. Like once or twice."

Castiel grabbed the remote and pressed play, his left arm slowly wrapping around Dean's shoulders. Dean absentmindedly wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist as he snuggled up to him, his legs curling up to his chest. Castiel simply pulled him closer. "Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked as the movie started to play.

"He's out with his, er, lady friend." Castiel said, sort of chuckling.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I see." 

Castiel looked down at Dean. "Are you cold?" 

Dean didn't even realize he was shivering. "I guess so, a little bit, yes."

Castiel positioned Dean so that Dean's legs were across Castiel's lap and then grabbed a blanket from the corner of the couch. It was a red fleece blanket that had white snowflakes on it. Castiel tucked it around Dean's body and his own before he wrapped both of his arms around Dean. Dean put his right arm across his left so that he could intertwine his fingers with Castiel's hand. Castiel understood what Dean wanted and their fingers intertwined quickly.

Dean's head was rested under Castiel's chin, at the crook of his neck. Dean's nose was filled with the scent of Vanilla and Lavender once again and he sighed softly, feeling content. He felt safe and warm and happy. This was the most peaceful Christmas Eve Dean had ever had, and part of him felt guilty for not having Sam there, but Dean knew it was for the best. He would see Sam tomorrow. He might even bring Castiel with him, if Castiel would be alright with it. But right now, Dean didn't want to go anywhere. He was perfectly fine with laying in Castiel's lap while they watched a Christmas movie. 

Castiel's right hand laid in Dean's lap, his free hand finding Dean's other free hand so that they were intertwined as well. Dean felt his heartbeat speed up, but it was in a good way. Charlie's question floated back to Dean's mind.

Were Castiel and him serious?

As Dean sat there, he realized that he had been praying to God that they were.


	19. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise next one will be longer :)

_Castiel watched Dean with a warm look in his eyes, his fingers running along Dean's chin, their lips on each others every so often. They lay next to each other, Castiel watching him intently. It was serene and quiet and peaceful. No one else was there except for themselves._

_"Dean," Castiel whispered softly, his thumb skimming across Dean's lower lip._

_"Yes?" Dean whispered back, watching Castiel's mouth._

_Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean softly. "I love you."_

 

Dean woke with a start, his heart beating quickly. He looked around the room but he was confused. It was pitch black in the room. What had woken him up? Dean felt around the bed, his fingers feeling semi-warm sheets. Where was Castiel? 

"Cass..." Dean murmured, his eyes trying to adjust so that he could see the room better. "Cass?" he whispered again. Dean shook his head as he got up slowly, stretching his back. Dean got up and walked over to the bathroom, but it was dark in there just like the rest of the room, so Dean knew Cass wasn't in there. Dean made his way to the living room, trying hard to be quiet. As he got closer to the kitchen, he heard yelling that he hadn't heard before. By the sounds of it, Dean was surprised he hadn't heard it earlier. 

He leaned against the wall, recognizing the voices right away. He peeked around the corner just barely.

Castiel was leaning against the kitchen sink, his knuckles white. Gabriel was standing across from him, his hands on his hips.

"You're too close, Castiel." Gabriel said angrily. "Do you not get that?"

Castiel's posture tensed. "You don't think I know that?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Then _do_ something about it."

Castiel's gaze shot to Gabriel. He looked weary and tired. "Gabriel, I can't."

Gabriel glared at him. "Can't or won't?"

Castiel's body was radiating anger. " _Won't_." he hissed.

Gabriel ran his hand down his face slowly. "Little brother, you know this isn't right. You know this is against the rules."

Castiel stepped towards him. "Gabriel, I know it's against the rules, but I don't give a fuck anymore."

Gabriel sighed angrily. "Castiel, he is just some maid that's worked here for a while. Why, why, why, why, _why_ must you get involved with my staff?" 

Castiel turned back to the counter and grabbed a glass full of liquid. He took a sip and then stared at Gabriel. "Gay bars just weren't good enough." he suggested, obviously trying to make the mood lighter.

Dean heard Gabriel snicker against his will. "Dammit, Cassie!" he said, slapping his younger brother's shoulder. "You know I like gay jokes and you use that to your advantage!" 

Dean felt himself fighting a smile.

Castiel finished the liquid and then set the glass down. "Gabriel, he makes me happy." he sighed. Dean felt his heart warm and skip a beat.

Gabriel watched his little brother and then sighed, pursing his lips. "Cass, I just... I just don't want to see you get hurt." he said finally. "I mean, do you really know Dean like you think you do?"

Dean bit his lip. "Yes, I do." Castiel said, leaning against the counter. "I mean, yes I could get to know him better. I want to get to know him better. But from what I know, our childhoods seem very much alike." 

Dean's face fell and he knew that he had already crossed a line by eavesdropping this far and that he should go. But unlike Castiel, Dean didn't know him that well...

"What is that supposed to mean? Your childhood with us was great." Gabriel said defensively.

"I mean before you." he said. "Dead mother... Deadbeat father... _Abusive_ father, that's for sure." Castiel sighed. "Him and I are... very similar." Castiel said, watching Gabriel cautiously. Dean felt himself frown, but he mostly felt anger surge through his body as he pictured a little, 6-year-old boy with dark hair and big blue eyes being beaten and slapped around. His fists clenched together tightly.

"Are you sure it's that or is he just really good at sex?" Gabriel asked. Dean felt his anger quickly fade and be replaced with embarrassment. 

Castiel sort of chuckled. "The sex is just a bonus." 

Dean felt a smile tug at his lips. Dean decided that he had eavesdropped enough and that he needed to go to bed. Today was Christmas and if it was as early as he thought it was, he was going to have to be up soon. 

Dean turned and was about ready to leave when he heard Gabriel ask a question that made his body freeze.

"Is it serious?"

Dean instantly looked back, his heart racing quickly. This was the moment of truth. The moment that would reveal if Castiel felt the same. He peeked around the corner and watched Castiel. 

"As death." Castiel said. And Dean could have sworn that Castiel had looked at him when he said those two words.


	20. Christmas (Part 1)

Dean walked out into the living room groggily. His head was pounding with a morning headache, something that was actually quite common for him although he hadn't had one in a while. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the morning light. Gabriel was sitting on the floor next to the tree and Castiel was sitting on the couch, reading the paper. Dean cleared his throat and Castiel simply turned the page. Dean looked down at his watch and saw it was almost ten in the morning.

"Good morning Dean. Merry Christmas." Castiel said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he asked. 

Castiel turned to look at him. "It's Christmas, Dean. I was being nice."

Dean pursed his lips and then nodded. "Alright. Well, would you like coffee, Gabriel?" Dean asked. Gabriel waved his hand.

"I don't like coffee unless you have a whole bag of sugar in it." Gabriel said. 

Dean clicked his tongue. "Okay, cool. Well I'm going to get coffee and then I'll head over to Bobby's for two hours. Unless you guys need me?"

Gabriel shook his head. "We won't need you until later tonight. Our parents are going to be coming over for Christmas dinner."

Dean nodded and then walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked back out, taking a sip. 

"Dean," Castiel said. Dean looked at him. "Would you please stay for presents?" he asked. 

Dean looked at him curiously. Why does it matter if he stays or goes? "Um, yeah sure, alright." he said, walking over to sit down next to the tree. Castiel stopped him.

"No, Gabriel hands out the presents normally. It's a tradition."

Dean raised his eyebrows but nodded, sitting next to Castiel. He looked over at the tree and that's when he realized how many presents there actually _were_. There were presents all sorts of shapes and sizes. Dean was surprised he hadn't noticed them earlier. Gabriel grabbed a red box that was wrapped neatly with a gold shimmery bow on top and held it out for Dean. Dean grabbed it gingerly and went to hand it to Cass who shook his head. 

"It's for you." Castiel said, watching Dean. Dean frowned. 

"For me?" 

Castiel nodded. Dean looked down at the red present, swallowing as he picked at the wrapping paper. He slowly opened it, ideas of what it might be racing through his mind. Dean put the wrapping paper aside and stared at the medium-sized white box. He looked at Castiel and then back at the box. Dean removed the lid and felt his jaw drop slightly. He slowly pulled out the dark blue twill jacket, running his fingers slowly along the smooth-ish material. It looked expensive and, knowing Castiel, it probably was. Dean looked back at Castiel and frowned. 

"Why did you get me this?" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged. "I figured it be a nice change from your leather one." 

Dean bit his lip, looking the jacket over again. It was honestly one of the sweetest gifts Dean had ever gotten but he didn't know if he could accept it. 

For now, he simply said, "Thank you."

Castiel nodded. "You're welcome."

Dean watched as Gabriel handed Castiel a present and then grabbed one himself. As Dean watched, he absentmindedly played with the twill fabric, rubbing his thumb in circles on it.

 

* * *

 

Dean looked down at his watch. They just finished opening presents and now they were sitting and talking about their plans for the day. There were still some presents under the tree that Castiel bought for Sam- Dean was a little upset about it and told Castiel he would pay for it, but Castiel repeatedly told him not to worry about it- but besides that it was just the tree. Dean saw it was almost one in the afternoon.

"I should head out. I told Bobby I would be at his place and if I'm going to catch the bus on time, I need to go."

Without another word, Dean stood up and walked into the back bedroom, quickly sliding into his outfit for the day- a black shirt, some dark jeans, and a light-blue flannel- and then slid into his shoes. He looked at the twill jacket laying on the bed and sighed. He grabbed it and walked over to the mirror hanging on Castiel's wall. He slid it on and pulled it closed, looking at his reflection. It fit him quite well. 

"You look good in blue, Dean." Castiel said, their eyes locking in the mirror. Dean tried not to blush.

"Thank you."

Castiel walked over to him. "So you have to go to Bobby's?" 

Dean nodded. "Yes. And I guess I'll be bringing Sam home tonight so he can open his presents here."

Castiel sort of smiled. "Well, I don't think you'll need to take the bus."

Dean frowned. "Your person isn't taking me to Bobby's." 

Castiel smiled. "There won't be any need for my driver. Do you have your license?" he asked.

Dean frowned but nodded. "Yes. I do. Why?"

Castiel shook his head. "Follow me." is all he said. 

Dean looked at him and sort of frowned but didn't say anything. He grabbed a brown package from the bag that he brought from the hotel and then followed Castiel out of the room. 

"Where are you two going?" Gabriel asked.

"We'll be back." is all Castiel said as he grabbed his black fuzzy trench coat and slid it on. They walked out, moving over to the elevator. They entered and Dean watched as the doors closed, the elevator slowly moving down. Dean felt the tension rise instantly, an electric charge between his body and Castiel's. Dean peeked over at Castiel who was already watching him. "You still feel that?" he asked softly. Dean bit his lip and sort of smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he mumbled right as the bell dinged. The doors opened up and Dean walked out. Castiel chuckled lightly and lead the way. As they were walking, Dean heard his name being called out.

"Dean!" 

Dean turned around and his green eyes met other ones. "Charlie." he grinned. Charlie ran over to him and hugged him tightly. 

"Merry Christmas." she smiled. She looked over at Castiel, who was watching them with curiosity. "I think your lover is getting jealous."

Dean rolled his eyes. He turned around and motioned for Castiel to come over. Castiel nodded and was by Dean's side immediately. "Yes?"

"Cass, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Cass." he said quickly. Charlie smiled widely at him and held her hand out.

"Nice to finally meet you." she smiled.

Castiel smiled awkwardly. "Pleasure's all mine."

Charlie grinned. "Dean's told me a lot about you."

"I wish I could say likewise."

Charlie pouted, shooting a look at Dean. "Dean! How dare you not tell your loverboy about me! I've been your partner for three years, dude!" 

Dean blushed. "He isn't my, er, _loverboy_. And Castiel, Charlie is my partner for all of the hotel duties." he said the last part rather quickly as he saw a spark of jealousy in Castiel's eyes when he said 'partner'.

"Ah." Castiel smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and then looked at Dean. "I need to get back to cleaning so I can leave early tonight."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Does someone have a date?" he asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Dean, it's Christmas! Of course I have a date!"

Dean chuckled. "So who's the lucky lady this time?" 

Charlie sighed. "I don't know. Some girl that my friend's hooking me up with. I don't usually do blind dates but... hey, maybe it'll be a Christmas miracle." she smiled weakly. 

Dean smiled and pulled her in for his infamous bear hug. "Good luck on your date. Text me the details." he said. Charlie kissed his cheek goodbye and then grabbed the laundry hamper and made her way towards the elevator. Castiel looked at Dean but simply shook his head and started to lead him to the doors. The cold December air instantly brushed against their faces as a chilly wind swept through the valet parking drop off area. Castiel whistled and Dean looked at him. "I thought you weren't having your driver come get us."

Castiel smiled slyly. "I'm not."

"What do you mean you-" his voice failed him as he watched the car that pulled up. 

A long, black, shiny, 1967 Chevrolet Impala pulled into view, it's tires practically glowing under the light. The valet boy got out and tossed the keys to Castiel. 

"She's all yours, Mr. Novak."

Castiel looked at the keys. "Actually, she's all yours, Mr. Winchester." Castiel said softly, putting the keys into Dean's hands. 

Dean stared at him, his eyes wide. "No." he said instantly. 

Castiel frowned. "No?"

"There is no way I can accept this. This..." he waved his hand. "This must have cost a fortune. A jacket, I can accept but a car..." Dean said, his voice wavering as he stared at the beautiful car. 

Castiel shook his head. "You shouldn't be relying on the bus all the time Dean. You need a car."

"I'm not going to accept it." Dean said, giving him a look. "You can't make me."

Castiel sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright, well then you can at least borrow it for today because my driver is taking today off and I don't want to use a taxi."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek but then sighed. "Alright, fine." 

The two men walked over to the car and Dean got in, closing the door behind him. He studied the steering wheel, his fingers gliding over the black wheel smoothly. Dean ran his fingertips along the black leather seats, inhaling the scent of the polish that was used on them. He looked over at Castiel who was watching him intently. Dean cleared his throat and then started the car. "Would you like to come to Bobby's with me?" Dean asked, looking at him. Castiel chuckled. "I mean, I did get in the car." Dean sort of smiled a little, putting the car into drive, and slowly pulling out of the parking lot. He gave Cass one more look before he headed towards Bobby's house.


	21. Christmas (Part 2)

Dean pulled the Impala into Bobby's driveway and put it in park. Bobby lived in a simple house compared to the one he owned back in Sioux Falls. Bobby still owned that house by the junkyard, but he rented it out so that he had some type of income since he was retired. Well that and he was paralyzed from the waist down. Speaking of-

"I should let you know now that Bobby is in a wheelchair." Dean said wearily.

Castiel frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"And if you try to do anything for him, he might cut your hand off."

Castiel laughed, but his laugh faltered when he saw that Dean wasn't laughing at all. In fact, Dean was being deadly serious. "Wait, seriously?" 

Dean smiled and then got out of the car, Sam's present still in hand. Dean went to walk up the cement steps of the house when he stepped on a patch of ice, almost falling. Except for Castiel caught him quickly. Castiel helped Dean stand back up. "Careful." he said.

Dean sort of blushed, wiping his jacket off. "Thanks."

"Oh, shoot." Dean heard someone say. "That crummy de-icer is not doing much good, now is it. Are you alright Dean?" Jody asked.

Dean nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He quickly walked up the steps to the house.

Jody grinned, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Hey, Jody." Dean smiled, hugging her back. "How's the new job as NYPD head officer?"

She smiled. "It's great. Way better than my job as Sheriff back in Sioux Falls." she chuckled. Jody looked behind Dean and at Castiel. "Oh, who's this?" she asked.

"Ah, this is Cass." Dean said, holding his hand towards Castiel. "He's my, er..." Dean looked at him.

"I'm his friend." Castiel said, smiling at Jody.

Jody grinned widely, shaking his hand. "Aw, well you two come on in! It's freezing out there and it's starting to snow more." she said, waving her hand. Dean and Castiel walked inside, following her. Dean closed the door and grabbed Castiel's jacket from him, putting it on the coat hanger. They walked into the living room, the smell of apple pie instantly filling Dean's nose.

"Pie!" Dean grinned. 

"Dean!" Sam grinned, running over to him and hugging him. 

"Hey, Sammy. I brought your gift." Dean said, handing the present to him. Sam grinned.

"Sweet! Hey, Jody, can I open it?"

Jody shook her head. "Not until after lunch." she said, giving him a look that was gentle but strict. She looked up at Dean. "Bobby's already in the dining room. You two can go and take a seat. I'm pulling the pie out of the oven and then we can eat lunch." she said smiling. 

Dean nodded, looking at Castiel. "You hungry?" 

Castiel looked at him, his eyes darkening slightly. "Starving." he said, a smirk playing on his lips. 

 

* * * *

 

Bobby took a bite of the turkey he grabbed. "This turkey is delicious!" he smiled. He looked at Dean. "I swear, I have no idea where I would be without this woman." he said, pointing his fork at Jody. Jody's cheeks reddened. 

"Oh, stop it." she blushed. "Really, it's nothing."

"Fourteen years of marriage and you still can't take a compliment!" he chuckled, taking another bite of his turkey. She smiled and continued to eat. Bobby turned over to Castiel. "So, what do you do for a living then?" 

Castiel finished chewing the stuffing from his fork. He swallowed and then took a sip of water. "I'm a businessman." Castiel said. "I own a chain of hotels with my brother and I help make deals and big decisions for our locations."

Bobby nodded his head, taking another bite of his food. "I remember those business days." Bobby sighed. "When it was all simple stuff. But it can end quickly." Bobby said, giving Dean and Castiel a look. "One bad hunting incident and your paralyzed for life." he chuckled slightly. "I should know."

Dean grinned and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "Honestly, Jody. You're a godsend. I still remember the year that you were gone and Bobby tried to cook dinner for us." Dean turned to Sam. "Do you remember that?" Dean laughed.

Sam laughed too. "I do! The entire kitchen was on fire!" Sam giggled, setting his fork down. Jody chuckled herself. 

"I remember we had to face time Jody and ask what to do," Dean said between breaths of laughter. "And Bobby was in the background yelling at us to hang up."

Sam and Dean burst into a fit of giggles along with Jody. The only person that wasn't smiling was Bobby. Although even he was fighting back a smile. 

Jody chuckled. "Do you remember that one year that Bobby tried to cook for our anniversary?" she asked Dean between giggles. "And we ended up spending our anniversary at the emergency room?" she asked, breaking into a fit of laughter.

Dean grinned and laughed himself. "Yes. Oh man," Dean said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I will never forget what Bobby looked like! His hand was bandaged and his mustache was seared off." he chuckled.

"Alright, alright!" Bobby said, semi-annoyed. "Let's pick on someone else."

Jody smiled and patted his shoulder. "This is how we show our love, sweetheart." she chuckled. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"No, this is harassment." Bobby said chuckling as he moved his wheelchair back. He set his plate, along with his silverware, in his lap and went to roll into the kitchen when Jody stopped him. 

"Hey, let me take this for you." she said.

Bobby shook his head. "I got it." he said and continued to roll. She sighed but then sort of smiled. She turned back to Dean. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you get your stubbornness from him."

Dean chuckled. "I probably do." Jody smiled as Dean grabbed a slice of apple pie. He set it on his plate before he took a bite, humming in appreciation. "Oh my god, this is delicious!" he groaned. 

Jody smiled. "I know that you've always liked my apple pie."

Dean nodded eagerly. "It's the best pie I've ever had."

Jody blushed. "Oh hush. You're just kissing up."

Dean shook his head. "Whatever you say, Jody." he chuckled. "Whatever you say."

 

* * * *

 

"Dean, open this one!" Sam said, handing him a wrapped gift. Dean smiled and nodded. He took the gift gratefully, unwrapping it and smiling widely. 

"Where in the world did you get the money to buy this?" Dean asked, holding out the otter-box phone case that his brother had gotten him. It was black and shiny and had a pair of white wings on it. 

"I know people." Sam grinned. Dean chuckled before he tossed Sam his gift.

"Open it."

Sam shook it and quickly unwrapped the box. He stared at the wooden container. "Whoa. What's this?" he asked in awe.

Dean chuckled. "Open it, you nerd."

Sam ran his hand along the smooth wood and then unhooked the silver lever. He opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was red velvet padding and on the padding laid a silver pocket knife that had the initials S.W. engraved in it. Sam held the knife gingerly. "Woah." he whispered.

"Well, try it out. Open it." Dean said, watching Sam intently. 

Sam flicked his wrist and a 6-inch blade popped out. Sam gasped, grinning. "Cool!" he exclaimed. He closed the blade swiftly, set it in the box, and walked over to Dean, hugging him. "Thank you Dean." he whispered. "That must have costed you a fortune."

Dean smiled warmly, his heart beating with happiness and joy. "I'm glad you like it Sam. Keep it safe, alright?"

Sam nodded and then sat back down. Sam handed Jody a gift and Jody thanked him.

"Dean," Castiel whispered. Dean turned to Castiel. 

"Yes?"

Castiel nodded towards the door. "May I talk to you outside?"

Dean frowned but nodded. He excused themselves and then they headed outside. Dean closed the door and looked at Castiel. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry.

The sun had officially gone down so all of the Christmas lights were twinkling brightly all around them. Jody had really gone all out this year. There were golden lights hanging from the gutter and on the railing of the porch. Castiel looked at him and bit his lip as he pulled out a red envelope. "Here." he said, handing the envelope to Dean.

Dean looked at it and then back at Castiel. "What is this for?" Dean asked, taking it slowly.

"Just open it." Castiel said. 

Dean looked down at the envelope. There was no writing on it at all. It was blank but it was also heavy. Dean slowly turned it around and then opened it, his fingers starting to go slightly numb from the cold. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. "What-" Dean started to asked when his eyes read the big bold letters at the top. 

They read 'STANFORD UNIVERSITY'. Dean's eyes shot to Castiel's.

"Keep reading." Castiel said. 

Dean looked back down and read the paper. 

___________________________________________

 

_Mr. Novak,_

_Upon your request, I have looked up on the following student, Sam Winchester. I have found that his grades are outstanding for a Junior's- he's maintained a 4.0 throughout his high school career-_

__

_and if he can keep his GPA up to anything above a 3.8 throughout the rest of his Junior year and Senior year, I would be happy to put him at the top of the list of our acceptance letters and grant_

__

_him a full scholarship that will pay for his books, supplies, tuition, a dorm room, and any other expenses that he might need to be covered for however long he chooses to attend here. He may take_

__

_whatever program he would like and choose what his major will be in. We have a team that will help guide him towards his success as a future adult. If you have any further questions, feel free to_

__

_contact me at my email, which you already have._

__

_Sincerely,_

__

_President Marc Tessier-Lavigne_

__

__________________________________________

__

 

__

Dean looked at Castiel, his voice caught in his throat. Castiel just watched him, a small smile playing on his lips.

__

"What does this mean...?" Dean whispered.

__

"I think you know." Castiel said softly. "As long as Sam keeps his grades up, Stanford will accept him. This is his pre-acceptance letter."

__

Dean sort of breathed out a laugh, staring back down at the letter. His vision was slowly going blurry. He looked back at Castiel. "W-why did you do this?" he whispered.

__

Castiel moved towards Dean slowly. "Dean, I believe you once told me that the only reason you work at The New York Hotel was to support you and Sam. And part of that is so you can send him off to college, yes?"

__

Dean nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

__

Castiel rested his hand on Dean's arm gently. "Well, here is Sam's acceptance letter. So he has a confirmed scholarship." Castiel said softly. "Which means, you don't need to work at The New York Hotel anymore."

__

Dean blinked the tears back. "Why does that matter to you?" he asked.

__

"Because I want to officially be with you, Dean." Castiel whispered. 

__

Dean's breath hitched. "You do?"

__

Castiel sort of laughed. "I thought I made that clear last night. I even told you that our relationship is as serious as death."

__

Dean blushed. "You knew I was there?" 

__

Castiel smiled. "Yes. But I never officially asked you out. Because that is against the rules."

__

Dean bit his lip. "I see."

__

Castiel grabbed Dean's waist and pulled him close, their faces inches apart. "So, what do you say?" he asked softly. "I can support you and Sam. Hell, I will pay for Sam to go to Stanford if I must."

__

Dean felt a tear escape his eye. "Cass, why are you doing this? What have I done to deserve this?"

__

Castiel watched him softly. "I'm doing this because you have made me fall completely head over heels for you, Dean Winchester. And I can tell you right now that I am in love with you and I think I have been since the day we met." 

__

Dean felt his heart jump and he quickly wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, their lips meeting softly. Dean's eyebrows furrowed as their lips moved in unison. It had only been one day since they kissed but it had felt like a lifetime. Dean would have taken him here and now had they not been on Bobby's front porch. Dean slowly pulled away, catching his breath. 

__

"I love you too." Dean said softly

__

Castiel looked at him warmly, a grin slowly appearing on his face. "So now I have a question for you, Dean."

__

Dean smiled a little. "Yes?"

__

"Would you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" he asked gently.

__

Dean felt his face split into a shit-eating grin. "About damn time." he muttered and then their lips connected once more. 

__

Little did the new-couple know, Bobby, Sam, and Jody were watching them through the living room window, each one of them smiling happily.

__

Castiel pulled away softly. "You know what this means, right?" he whispered.

__

"Hm?" Dean asked quietly.

__

"You have to keep the car now." Castiel grinned.

__


	22. Awkward Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it is such a short Chapter. Finals week is next week so I should be studying :\ but here I am cx
> 
> Enjoy, please <3

Dean and Castiel returned to the hotel late. But neither of them were concerned about it because they were finally happy. As they walked through the doors of The New York Hotel, Castiel grabbed Dean's hand tightly, their fingers intertwined. Dean looked at Castiel who seemed to be much more vibrant and happy. He smiled a dazzling white smile that Dean had never seen before.

And it was all because of him.

"Your family... They're nice." Castiel smiled as he looked at Dean, his blue eyes filled with joy and love. 

Dean chuckled and looked down as they walked, his cheeks reddening. "Yeah, they're something alright."

It was Castiel's turn to chuckle as he pressed the button to go up. "They're much better than my family will be. They're probably going to be furious that we took so long." 

Dean smirked at Castiel. "Well, we had to christian Baby sometime. Why not on Christmas Day?" 

Castiel chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. Yes, Dean loved this side of Castiel. The 'I-just-got-laid-and-I'm-in-love' Castiel. "Dean Winchester, what am I going to do with you?"

Dean laughed deeply. "It hasn't even been a full hour. I'm not popping ideas like that into your head for a while."

Castiel smiled an 'All-American-Boy' smile. "You'd be surprised how good of a stamina I have."

They walked down the hallway, Dean's hand gripping Castiel's softly. "Oh, I think I've learned by now."

Castiel pulled the keys out of his pocket and Dean took in his boyfriend's- man, he could get used to calling Castiel that -appearance. A white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, collar pulled out, and the top two buttons undone, and black slacks. This man was the definition of sexy. Castiel opened the door and let Dean walk in first. Dean took his jacket off before he reached for Castiel's jacket and set them gently on the coat hanger. He straightened his shirt out and ler his hand find Castiel's as they walked into the living room. 

A man and a woman were sitting on the couch and Gabriel was sitting across from them. They were talking frantically about something, but Dean didn't have the slightest idea as to what. 

The man looked up at Castiel with a pair of blue eyes that looked almost like ice. "Ah, Castiel!" he said smiling as he stood up. He walked over and patted his son's shoulder. "Glad to see you." 

The man had dark brown locks and a scruffy beard but yet he looked like the most professional business man that Dean had ever seen. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. The woman got up and walked over to Castiel, hugging him tightly. "Hello darling," she said in a thick British accent. She kissed both of his cheeks lightly and then pulled away, her green/gray eyes looking him over with love and compassion. She was wearing a slimming black dress and red earrings, her hair cut right at her chin. It was in a nice bob that was messy and wavy, yet it looked tame and neat at the same time.

If Dean didn't know Castiel had been adopted, he would have thought they were his biological parents. "Hello mother. Father." Castiel said, nodding to his parents. He turned over to Dean. "Dean, these are my parents, Chuck Shurley and Bela Shurley." he said, holding his hand out to them. Dean sort of nodded. 

"Hello."

"Mother, father, this is my boyfriend, Dean."

Dean stiffened. They were alright with Castiel dating men? Dean was about to say something when Chuck shook Dean's hand firmly, smiling warmly at him. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Gabriel has told us a lot about you." 

Dean kind of smiled awkwardly. As soon as Chuck let Dean's hand go, Bela swooped in and gave Dean a big kiss on either cheek. "Oh, you two make an adorable couple." she grinned. She turned back to Castiel and pinched his cheek. "I knew my little Cassie would find his prince charming one day."

Castiel blushed but said nothing, shooting Dean a warning look as to say nothing either, even though Dean was grinning from ear to ear. Once their eyes met, Castiel knew Dean would never let him live this moment down. 

Bela kept pinching until Castiel gently grabbed her hand. "Alright, mother. Enough of that." 

She chuckled. Chuck smiled and then clapped his hands. "Alright, it is almost 11:30 at night. I don't know many restaurants that are open at this hour, so how about we just eat here at the hotel. I can phone in my chefs to come here and fix us something up."

Castiel looked over at Dean. "Are you alright with that?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

Chuck smiled. "Good."

 

* * * *

 

"So what do you do for a living?" Chuck asked as he took a bite of his steak. Dean took a bite of the mouth-watering pork-chops that had been set in front of him only ten minutes ago. Dean looked at Castiel who nodded, letting Dean know to go ahead.

"I'm a maid."

Chuck frowned for a moment as he finished chewing. "Maid?"

Dean looked at him for a moment. "Er, yes. A maid."

"Huh." Chuck said softly and took a silent sip of his wine. Dean's brows furrowed but he simply took another bite of his food.

Castiel sat there awkwardly and quietly, slowly forking his salad. Silence had fallen over the table. Gabriel simply took a sip of his champagne. This was the first time Dean had ever heard Gabriel speechless.

"This is a lovely dinner," Bela said with hope laced in her voice. "It's quite delicious."

"Yes," Castiel said quickly. "It is quite-"

"Castiel, a word?" Chuck said. Castiel stopped and stared at him. 

"Um, sure." Castiel said, wiping his lips with a napkin. He excused himself politely and walked out to the other room along with Chuck.

Dean watched them leave and felt a mixture of emotions. Happiness because Chuck was gone but loneliness because so was Castiel. Dean slowly turned back and his eyes met with Bela's. She smiled sympathetically. "So how long have you been a maid?" she asked. 

Dean swallowed nervously. "About five years now. Almost six."

Bela nodded. "Well I bet you've met a whole bunch of interesting people."

Dean chuckled. "Yes, indeed."

The table fell silent once again until Castiel walked in. When he sat down next to Dean, Dean could feel the anger radiating off of Castiel's body.

"Sorry," Castiel said as he set his napkin in his lap. Dean watched him cautiously, trying to figure out where the carefree Cass went to and how Dean could get him back. Because he was a little afraid of this Cass. 

Dean nodded his head and took another bite of his food. Chuck returned moments later, his face tinted pink. "My apologies." Chuck murmured to Bela as he kissed her cheek softly. He sat down and covered his lap with his napkin as well, glancing towards Castiel and then looking away. Dean didn't know it was possible, but he felt even more awkward now than he did earlier. Gabriel looked around at the table and sighed, setting his napkin on the table. 

"Well, I'm gonna head back upstairs and clean up a little. Dean, would you help me?" Gabriel asked, giving Dean a look.

Dean frowned and looked at Castiel who nodded his head briefly. "Yes, I think that is a good idea."

Dean pursed his lips, feeling slightly hurt. Dean tried to read Castiel's body language, but nothing came up for him. It was like staring at a blank canvas. Dean sighed and offered a smile at Bela and Chuck. "It was a lovely dinner, thank you."

Bela smiled warmly as she rested her hand on his forearm. "You're very welcome dear. Thank you for taking care of our little Castiel."

Dean mustered another smile before quickly leaving, following Gabriel as he left the room.


	23. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut.
> 
> What else do you expect? cx
> 
> *If there are mistakes, I will fix them in a bit. I'm completely worn out and am going to get some rest now.*

Dean inhaled deeply as he sat down on the couch, trying not to think about probably the most awkward dinner he has ever had.

He tried not to think about Chuck's reaction to his job.

He tried not to think about how pissed off Castiel was.

"You alright, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked as he brought a glass of champagne over to Dean. Dean took it gratefully.

"I guess so." he said as he took a sip. "Is your dad always like that?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Honestly, yes. He wants us to marry rich so that we can combine fortunes. But boy is he being a major hypocrite."

"How so?"

"My mother was an immigrant from Britain. Worked at a diner for years. That's how they met actually. And he fell in love with her, just like Castiel fell in love with you." Gabriel sighed.

Dean nodded and pursed his lips. "How long have your parents been married?"

"Oh, boy." Gabriel said, looking at the ceiling. "How old am I again?" he chuckled.

Dean sort of smiled. "Well they don't look that old."

Gabriel waved his hand. "They've been married a long time."

Dean nodded his head and took another sip of his champagne. As he finished swallowing, the door opened. Dean turned to see an agitated Castiel walk in and close the door, hanging his jacket on the coat hanger.

"Hiya, Cassie." Gabriel smirked. 

"I'll be in my room." Castiel muttered and stalked down the hall. Dean frowned.

"Should I-"

"I wouldn't. When he's in this kind of mood, it's better to let him be mad."

Dean nodded and looked down the hallway at the closed door. He finished up his champagne before he decided that he needed a shower. 

"I'll just head in and take a quick shower. Hopefully he won't mind."

Gabriel shrugged and finished up his glass. "It's your funeral."

Dean sort of chuckled, reaching out for Gabriel's glass. "You finished?"

Gabriel shook his head. "You just go on and take your shower. I'll clean up here."

Dean pursed his lips but didn't argue as he set the glass down. He swiftly got up and made his way down the hallway.

Dean tapped on the door lightly. "May I come in?"

He heard a sigh. "Yes."

Dean opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside. Castiel was resting his back against the headboard, a glass of wine on the nightstand and his laptop resting on his legs. "Hello." Dean said awkwardly. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I hope that's alright."

Castiel nodded. "Sure. This room is your room too."

Dean blushed but then quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He sighed and walked over to the shower and turned the nozzle to the left. The shower slowly came to life, the water pouring down onto the bathmat. 

Dean slid his shirt off and then slid out of his pants and boxers. He made sure the water was nice and warm, slowly getting in, and feeling his tense muscles relax as the warm water spilled over his shoulders. Dean grabbed the Lavender shampoo and poured it in his hand. He closed the bottle and then ran his hand through his hair. The smell calmed him down right away. Maybe this is why Castiel chose Lavender and Vanilla scents. Because of how calming they were.

As Dean grabbed some Vanilla body wash, the scent mixed in with the Lavender and steam, making Dean think back to when he first met Castiel. Dean had been so embarrassed yet he had never felt more bothered. Dean could practically see Castiel's lean but built figure. His broad shoulders and toned abs. Dean could feel himself start to ache as he though about Castiel's V-line and his extremely noticeable hip bones. 

Dean sighed and tried to clear his thoughts but it was too late now. He was hard and he was miserable. "Fuck," he whispered. Dean quickly washed the soap off of his hands when he heard the door open to the bathroom. His eyes widened and he tried to think of what he could do to hide his problem.

"Dean," Castiel said softly.

"Er, yes?" Dean asked.

"Would you mind if I join you?"

Dean blushed but he knew he couldn't say no. Well, he could but he didn't want to hurt Castiel's feelings. "Um, sure." he said. He could see Castiel's blurred figure. He felt his chest tighten as he saw Castiel slowly take his shirt off and then slide his pants off. Dean sighed and turned towards the shower, praying that Castiel won't see his situation. 

Dean felt a cold brush of air from outside the shower but he soon felt Castiel's warmth behind him. Dean bit his lip and tried to relax. God, this was more awkward than the dinner. This had to be the most awkward day of Dean's life.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked softly, his hand touching Dean's arm and gliding down softly so that their fingers intertwined. 

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for being so agitated." Castiel said as he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. 

"It's okay." Dean said softly. "Not your fault." 

Castiel kissed the crook of Dean's neck gently. Dean almost whimpered as he tried to not lean into Castiel's body. Castiel kissed him again softly, his tongue poking between his lips this time. These two kisses soon turned into a kissing attack as Dean felt his body cave in and lean against Castiel's chest. Dean whimpered softly, aching for Castiel to touch him. Castiel's eyes flicked down to Dean's situation and Dean felt Castiel chuckle against his neck.

"Someone happy to see me?" Castiel smirked slyly.

"A-always." Dean said in a shaky breath.

Castiel kissed Dean's neck again as his hand wandered down Dean's stomach and to his aching hard-on. Dean gasped softly at Castiel's gentle and smooth hand. Castiel moved his hand up and down slowly, his thumb skimming over Dean's tip every time his hand went up. Dean bit back a moan, trying to stay quiet. Castiel looked over and kissed Dean softly on the lips, both of their eyes fluttering closed. As Castiel slid his tongue into Dean's mouth, Dean slid his hand down Castiel's front, searching for his own hard-on that Dean could feel pressing into his back.

Dean finally found it, grabbing it softly and and gliding his hand up and down, just like Castiel was doing. 

Castiel didn't even try to hold the moan that he made deep in his throat back. Castiel's kiss grew more passionate as Dean did exactly what Castiel was doing to him. The shower stream poured on them steadily, their faces drenched with water. The steam was slowly gathering up, making this shower feel more like a sauna. Castiel began to buck his hips softly and Dean knew he was close. 

Dean slowly pulled away from Castiel's grasp and then got down on his knees. Before Castiel could say anything, Dean filled his mouth with Castiel's cock, causing Castiel to gasp quietly. Dean moved his head up and down, licking Castiel's tip with his tongue as he pulled back and then swirling his tongue around Castiel's throbbing hard-on as he went back down. Castiel groaned softly, his hand sliding into Dean's hair as Dean picked up his pace. Castiel was soon bucking his hips again, his back arching slowly. 

"Fuck." Castiel groaned softly and Dean felt his chest fill with pride. "Dean, you're so perfect." Castiel said, tilting his head back as he continued to praise Dean.

Dean went all the way down so that he could feel Castiel's tip back at his throat. Dean actually earned a whimper from Castiel. Dean hummed and then pulled back. He looked up at Castiel as he ran his hand up and down, biting his lip softly. 

Castiel's back arched into the perfect bow form, his cheeks red as his breaths became labored and louder. Dean stuck his tongue out a little as he opened his mouth wide. Castiel knew right away what Dean wanted.

"Come for me," Dean said gently, his hands sliding up and down Castiel's thighs softly. Castiel groaned and he felt himself tipping over the edge. 

Dean gently licked Castiel's tip and that was the gentle push Castiel needed to let go, moaning Dean's name loudly as his eyes closed shut. Dean caught the liquid in his mouth but some of it got onto his face as well. Not that he minded.

Castiel panted slightly, his face pink. Dean grinned with pride as he looked up at Castiel. Castiel looked down and sort of smiled as he wiped Dean's face clean. Dean stood up and felt the water pour over the back of his head and shoulders. He kissed Castiel gently, Castiel resting his hands on Dean's cheek. After Dean pulled away, Castiel smiled mischievously. 

"My turn." he whispered. 

 

* * * *

 

Dean laid on his stomach, his body sore with pleasure. He looked over to see Castiel watching him intently. 

"Thank you," Castiel said softly. "I needed that."

Dean grinned sheepishly, pride blooming in his chest. "I love it when you praise me like you did."

Castiel chuckled. "I love it when you do the right thing to cause me to praise you."

Dean smiled and rested his cheek on his hands. As he watched Castiel with a soft look, a thought floated back to mind.

"Cass," Dean said softly.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Why do you have scars on your back?"

Castiel looked down at their intertwined hands. "Like I said... I didn't have the best start at life."

Dean frowned a little. "You said that your biological father was a lot like mine."

Castiel nodded slightly. "Yes, he was."

Dean bit his lip. "May I ask how so?"

"Well, he was an alcoholic." Castiel sighed. "And he was an abusive alcoholic. Of course, I was only four, so I had no idea what abuse even meant. But I also didn't know what love meant either."

Dean watched him intently. "So your father caused those scars?"

Castiel nodded softly. "Yes."

Dean felt tears prick his eyes. "You were four?"

Castiel nodded. "My father held poker games a lot. He was a gambler too. He got mixed up with the wrong crowd. He gambled, he drank, he smoked. His, er, 'buddies' smoked too..."

Dean watched as Castiel closed his eyes softly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Castiel."

Castiel sighed and his arms slowly slid around Dean's waist, pulling him close. "They tended to think that I was a good replacement for an ash tray."

Dean felt a tear escape his eye. "Oh, Cass..."

Castiel shook his head. "No. No pity."

Dean sort of chuckled. "Too bad." he said softly and then wrapped his arms around Castiel's shirtless torso. He rest his chin on Castiel's head and he felt Castiel's arms around his waist tighten. "I love you, Castiel." Dean said softly.

Castiel nuzzled his nose along Dean's also shirtless torso. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean felt his chest warm a little and he softly kissed the top of Castiel's head. 

Nothing else was said that night. They just laid there in companionable silence. But Dean was alright with that.

And he knew Castiel was too.


	24. Resignation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter contains sensitive material that I want to warn you about now. If you want to go to the next chapter, be my guest. I won't take offense to that at all. But please do know that there is a triggering scenario in here. This chapter is extremely angst-y, just fyi.
> 
> But please, enjoy if you can.

Dean sighed as he gripped his uniform tightly in his hands. His thumb skimmed over the metal name tag as he inhaled deeply and then blinked back the tears as he walked downstairs and slowly to Marcus' door. He knocked on it a few times and waited, listening for any sign of life in there.

"Just a moment."

Dean rolled his eyes. Figures.

The door opened after about ten minutes- he was just getting ready to turn around and leave- and Marcus stuck his head out. "What do you need, Winchester?"

Dean bit his lip. "Uh, I wanted to return these." he said, holding it out to Marcus. Marcus looked down his nose at them.

"They're your work clothes. Why do you want to return them? Have you gained weight or something?" he asked, rising his nose up slightly.

"No. I'm quitting." Dean said as he held the tears back. This is what he had to do if he wanted to be with Castiel. And he did. 

Marcus opened the door more widely now, frowning as he soon came into full view. "Quitting?"

He nodded. "Yes. Quitting."

Marcus' eyes met his. "Why?"

"I don't need the job anymore." he said, shoving them into Marcus' arms. "I'll go clean out my locker, and I don't need a final paycheck." 

He sighed and then walked off, feeling Marcus' gaze follow him as he entered the locker room. He looked around, taking in the locker room that had basically been his home for so many years. As he took in the sweaty stench, he felt a tear prick his eye. He couldn't tell if it was from all of the emotions or the foul odor reeking off the lockers.

"Dean?" he heard a soft voice from behind him. Dean blinked back the tears and turned to see Charlie. 

"Hey Charlie," Dean sort of smiled.

"I... I heard." Charlie said, her voice cracking. Dean bit his lip.

"Uh, yeah, it's a-"

He was cut off by Charlie hugging him tightly. "You take care of yourself, Dean." Charlie whispered as she held him close. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist without a second thought, burying his face in her neck.

"You too, Charlie. And just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm going to be gone forever. You still have my number and if you need anything... _anything_ , you let me know." Dean said softly, pulling away and looking back at her.

He slowly wiped the tears that were falling down her porcelain cheeks. "I love you, Dean." She said softly.

Dean smiled warmly. "I know."

 

* * * *

Dean walked up to the doorsteps of his apartment, key jingling in his hand. For once in Dean's life, he hoped John wasn't home. He hoped that John was at a bar somewhere, passed out drunk and needing a shower badly. Because he didn't know if he could say goodbye to John. For good this time.

Castiel told Dean that Dean could stay with him and so could Sam. He had plenty of room in his actual house. Of course, Dean denied this right away and said that he would find his own place to live, but Castiel made Dean promise to at least stay with him until he found a place.

Just because Dean wasn't working at the hotel anymore doesn't mean he was going to be a trophy husband. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to do that. Besides, Castiel had already done more for him than he would ever be able to return the favor. But he would try. 

So, here Dean was getting the key necessities once again, the ones that he and Sam couldn't live without. For good, this time.

He unlocked the door and opened it, his eyes quickly shooting around the living room for any signs of life. But it looked untouched. In fact, it looked like no one had been there for weeks. 

And that's when the smell hit.

It was a foul, foul odor. He had to cover his mouth right away, pinching his nose and trying to not throw up. It smelled of feces and of rotting flesh. It was a sour odor, one he had never smelled before. He felt his gut fill with fear. What happened? 

He slowly walked in, trying to ignore just how foul the odor was. He closed the door behind him and set the keys on the counter, looking around the dark room and feeling the walls for the light switch. He walked over to across the room and he was able to find the switch, flipping it quickly.

The living room was bare. So Dean had no idea as to where the smell was coming from. He kept his nose covered as he walked down the hallway. He opened his bedroom door and stopped as he felt a rush of nausea run through him. He stared at the feet dangling from the ceiling and he felt all of the blood leave his face as dead brown eyes met his green ones.

"Dad!" Dean shouted, his voice not sounding like his own. He quickly ran over and pulled his pocket knife out, sawing at the rope that was hanging to the ceiling fan. It snapped after a few moments and John's body fell to the floor. Dean quickly loosened the noose and pulled it away from his father's neck. There were abrasive marks around his neck and his skin was grey. When Dean went to touch his face, his thumb left a print. 

"Dad!" Dean said again, his voice coming out in a strangled cry. He pulled his phone out and dialed 9-1-1 and let it ring as he put it on speaker. He set the phone down and started to unbutton John's shirt and get in starting position for CPR. 

"Hello, 9-1-1, what-"

 

"I need an ambulance now!" Dean shouted loudly as he started to do compression's. 

 

"Sir, what's the ad-"

 

"Trace my phone!" he yelled as his breaths became labored. He pushed harder and harder, but John's body was still limp, his dull brown eyes staring off into space. They were slightly glazed over. "Come on!" he grunted. As he continued to pump on his dead father's chest, he knew it was a useless point. Hell, he knew it was a useless point to begin with. But he didn't want to believe his father was dead. He didn't even realize that his phone was ringing. Dean pounded on John's chest harshly, tears slowly streaming down his face. "Dad, come on! Stay with me, please!"

* * * *

 

Dean felt numb as he sat in the back of the ambulance truck, a blanket around his shoulders. Two paramedics carried John's dead body-covered by a white sheet- into another ambulance. They closed the door and then walked over to the front of the ambulance. 

As the ambulance drove off, Dean saw a black car pull into view. The car hadn't even fully come to a stop as Castiel quickly ran out of the backseat and over to him, his cheeks tinted pink from the January air. The sun was setting now, it's warmth receding and following it as it went down.

"Dean," Castiel said softly, staring at him with concern in his cerulean eyes. "Dean, what happened?"

Before Dean could say anything, a paramedic came up to them. "Are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean stared at the man. "No, I'm old McDonald. _Yes_ , I'm Dean Winchester." 

The paramedic handed him a battered up envelope. "This has your name on it."

Dean stared at the envelope with pure disgust and hatred but he took it. The disgust and hatred was not for the envelope. It was for himself. Dean rubbed his thumb on the worn out paper, his heart aching and his chest feeling empty.

Castiel softly set his arm around Dean's body and Dean didn't even fight it. He leaned into Castiel's body, accepting his warmth as he stared at his name that was scrawled out in untidy handwriting. He slowly looked up at the sky, remembering a time when John and Mary were both still alive. A time when Dean was in a happy home.

 

_"Mommy, what are those dots in the sky?" Dean asked as he stared with big green eyes. Mommy rubbed her round belly. Little Sammy was in there now. Dean was excited to be a big brother._

__

__

_"Those dots?" Mary asked in a gentle voice. "They're called stars. Or at least, that's what people say." Mary said with a wink._

_"Well, what do you call them, Mommy?" Dean asked as he stared up at her. Mommy was beautiful. The sun setting around her hair made it glow. Mommy looked like an angel._

_"Back when Grandpa was alive," Mommy said softly as more stars started to appear. "He told me that each star was filled with a spirit of someone who has died from this life."_

_Dean looked up and his eyes widened. "A spirit?"_

_Mary nodded. "Yep. In fact, your Grandpa is probably up there now, looking down at us as we look up at him."_

_Dean turned to Mary. "Will I be up there someday?"_

_Mary nodded. "Yes, and so will I and so will Daddy. But not for a long, long time."_

 

She died seven months later. 

As Dean looked up at the sky now, seeing the stars slowly peek out, he held on to the childish thought that maybe, just maybe John was up there tonight, looking down on Dean as he looked up to him.


	25. Guilt

Dean sat down in the Impala, staring at the steering wheel, the note that his father left on the dashboard. Two days. Two days since he found his dead father's body. But, according to the coroner, he had been dead for about two weeks. Two weeks before Dean had even thought about his father or his apartment. All because he was too wrapped up in actually being happy. He pursed his lips, anger and hatred rising inside his body. He was so mad at himself. How could he have been so selfish?

"Dean?" he heard a familiar voice ask, although it sounded distant, as if he were far away. Dean quickly grabbed the envelope and then looked up at Jody who was watching him with concern.

He got out of the car and looked at her. "Hey Jody." he said gently. 

"Why are you here?" she asked. "And why do you look like you've been through Hell and back?"

Dean sighed. "Um, because I pretty much have been."

Jody frowned and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her body radiating warmth and love. "Come on inside. It's cold out here anyways."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and they walked into the warm house that seemed to always smell of apple pie. As they walked in, Bobby rolled into the living room. He looked over at Dean with a grim look and Dean knew he knew. "Jody, you might want to sit down." Dean said softly.

Jody frowned but then sat down on the couch, Bobby rolling next to her. He grabbed her hand with his and Dean felt a weight on his chest. He wished he had brought Castiel along, but he told Cass that he had to do this alone. And Castiel agreed with him.

"What's going on?" Jody asked gently.

"Is Sam here?"

"No, he's at school." Jody said. She turned to Bobby. "Why are you acting as if someone died?"

"Because someone did die." Dean said quietly. "John... he... he took his own life."

Jody inhaled sharply while Bobby's eyes closed tightly as if he was in pain. He sighed and Dean felt himself slowly lose control once again. He let a tear slip but he didn't try to stop it this time. And soon, one tear became two tears, and then four tears, and then six and so on. Dean slowly sat down, exhaling as he finally said out loud what he had been denying for the last two days. "John's dead. And it's my fault."

Bobby grabbed Dean's hand, something that Bobby has only done once before-when Mary died-and looked him square in the eye. "What your father did... that is not on you, son."

Dean's eyes shook as his lip started to tremble. "I-I should have checked on him. I should have let him take Sam and myself home. But instead, I got wrapped up with Castiel and with trying to keep Sam safe..." 

Bobby shook his head. "You did the right thing. Keeping yourselves away from John like that. What John did was his own fault. He should have gotten help. He should have tried to be a better father. But he was in over his head." he watched Dean intently. "Son, look at me." Dean's eyes shot up to Bobby's. "Sometimes, people's demons get the best of them. You didn't kill your father. His demons did."

Dean exhaled shakily and then lowered his head. "Had I known dad was even _thinking_ about suicide... I would have stayed by his side..."

Bobby gripped Dean's hand tightly. "I know, Dean. I know."

 

* * * 

 

Telling Sam was the hardest part. Dean waited outside of Sam's school and then picked him up and took him out for ice cream. As if ice cream would make up for a dead beat father. Once Dean and Sam visited and got caught up with each other's lives, Dean looked at Sam with fear in his eyes. 

"Sam." Dean said softly.

Sam looked up at him with curious eyes, a spot of ice cream hanging on his lips. "Yeah?"

Dean bit his lip and then looked down at his ice cream. "We... we won't be seeing dad anymore."

"Oh..." Sam said for a moment. "Well, that's good I suppose. At least we won't be abused and stuff."

"No, Sam..." Dean said for a moment. "Um, dad... he died." Dean said finally.

"What?" Sam asked, his head shooting up and his eyes meeting with Dean's. "He _died_?"

Dean bit his lip and nodded. "Yes."

Sam slumped back and looked out the window. "How?" Sam asked, his eyes meeting Dean's. 

"His liver failed him." Dean lied. "He, uh, he didn't want you to see him dying like that. But, he said he was sorry for everything." Dean said, hoping Sam would buy it.

Sam let out a sharp breath and then pushed his ice cream away. Dean felt his heart ache but he didn't say anything else. 

What could he say?

 

* * * *

 

The funeral was held on a Sunday. Dean found it quite unfair. The sky was as blue as Castiel's eyes, the sun shining down brightly on them as the birds sang. Dean's breaths still came out as white clouds though, so at least there was that. It shouldn't be sunny. It should be grey skies and no sun at all. 

Words were said, tears were shed, and everything else that you would expect to happen at a funeral did. He kept it small, only inviting Jody and Bobby, Castiel and Gabriel, and of course Sam. They were all quiet as the two men set John down under the willow tree, the willow tree where John and Mary were married under all those years ago. On the other side of the tree was where Mary was buried. Dean knew that John would've wanted to be buried here. This was the last wish he could fulfill of his father's. 

And he'd be damned if he failed John again. 

Dean and Castiel walked away from the grave after everything was said and done. Jody and Bobby agreed that Sam could stay with them until school was out. And then Sam would be with Dean and Castiel until he headed out for Stanford. So Sam went with Jody and Bobby, but not before hugging Dean goodbye and saying words that made Dean cry. 

"I know it wasn't your fault." Sam had whispered. "And I know there's nothing you could have done."

Thinking back on the words, Dean still got teary eyed. 

"That was a lovely funeral." Castiel said gently, watching Dean as Dean stared out over at the willow tree. 

"Yeah." Dean sighed. 

"John would have loved it." he said softly.

Dean nodded. "I know." 

Castiel sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean let the tears escape as he buried himself into Castiel's chest, his arms wrapping around Castiel's shoulders. He sobbed quietly while Castiel moved their bodies back and forth. "Let it out, Dean." Castiel cooed softly as he kissed Dean's temple. "Let it out." 

 

* * * *

 

Dean laid in Castiel's lap contently as they watched T.V. together in the hotel room, Castiel stroking the back of Dean's head softly as Dean snuggled deeper into his warmth. He had accepted the fact that it wasn't his fault John died. Although, that doesn't make it any less painful. But after weeks of coaxing Dean and repeatedly telling him over and over what he knew Dean needed to hear, Castiel was able to get it through Dean's thick skull that Dean was not guilty in any way, shape, or form. So now just came the acceptance part.

As Castiel chuckled slightly at the joke from the T.V., even Dean sort of cracked a smile. A smile that had not seen the light of day for the past week. Dean sighed and peeked up at Castiel while Castiel wasn't looking. In a way, Dean had to thank John for this. This handsome man that somehow loved Dean. Because if John hadn't been the way he was, Dean wouldn't have searched through the newspapers for months on end, looking for a good paying job. He wouldn't have gone in for the interview that got him hired five years ago. He wouldn't have met Charlie if it weren't for John.

And hell, he definitely wouldn't have met Castiel. So that night, after Castiel and Dean were laying down together in bed, Dean sent a silent thanks to his father. Yes, he was still mad at John for taking his life. In fact, Dean didn't know if he could ever forgive John for taking his life like that, leaving Dean hanging dry. But he still had to thank him. He felt he owed him that much. 

And what did Dean have to thank John for? For putting him through all of that hell. Because without John, Dean wouldn't be wrapped in the arms of the only man Dean had ever grown to love.


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing support <3

"Daddy, I want to go swimming in our pool. May I?" Grace asked, her big, brown, eyes staring up at Dean.

Dean bit his lip and then looked out the glass window and to their patio. It was sunny enough and it was the middle of July so... 

"Mm, I suppose so." Dean sighed. "But you need to have Johnny go with you." Dean said, pointing to his son that was sitting on the couch. Johnny groaned. 

"Why do I have to go with her?" Johnny said as he shot a look at his father, his blue eyes filled with frustration.

"Because you're her big brother." Dean said as he finished making his cup of coffee. "And you're 11, I'm 35. I'm the boss."

Johnny got up and walked over to his eight-year-old sister. "Do we have to go swimming right now, Grace?"

Grace nodded her head, her black curls bouncing up and down. "Yes we do!" she grinned a big smile, her two front teeth missing.

Johnny sighed. "Fine. Go get in your bathing suit. I'll be there in a bit."

Both kids ran off to their rooms as Dean took a sip of his coffee. As he swallowed, he saw their 3-year-old German Shepard run down the hallway and up to Dean. Dean's brows furrowed as he saw the neon-pink nail polish on his dog's nails. 

"Er, looking good Sparky." Dean smirked a little. Sparky barked loudly, panting. The kids came back from their rooms moments later in floaties and bathing suits and quickly ran out to the pool. Sparky quickly got up and ran after them.

He chuckled a little and shook his head as he set the mug down. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips on his neck. "Mmm. Good morning to you too." Dean said, kissing his Husband's temple. 

"Yes, well, I would still be asleep if it weren't for Mary." Castiel muttered, talking about their year-old daughter. "I had to have Vierna go to the store and buy some diapers. But Mary is sleeping in her crib for now." 

Dean smiled. "You were the one who wanted three children."

"Yes well, what can I say?" Castiel murmured. "Adoption is my weak spot."

Dean smiled and then set his coffee down. "So Mary's asleep?"

Castiel sighed as he poured himself a cup. "Yes, finally. She kept me up all night and I have a Skype call that I need to attend to in two hours."

"Well, Johnny and Grace are getting ready to go into the pool. Would you like me to watch them or do you want to be on pool duty while I'm on baby duty?"

Castiel blinked and then sort of smirked. "I've been on baby duty all night. It's your turn, Mr. Novak."

Dean grinned. "Hmm. Alright, Mr. Novak. I'll get to it." he said, kissing Castiel swiftly on the lips. "I'll take her to my study while I go Skype Sam and see how he's doing in California with Jess."

Castiel smiled. "Oh, didn't they just get married?"

"Yeah. Last spring. Took them long enough."

Castiel smiled. "It was a lovely wedding. And Grace made the cutest flower girl."

Dean chuckled. "Yes, she did. And Johnny was the most handsome ring bear." 

Castiel smiled as he looked Dean up and down. "You looked great as the best man. Have I ever told you, you look good in a tux?"

Dean blushed slightly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go watch the kids, horny bunny."

Castiel winked. "You know it."

Dean laughed and then walked out of the kitchen, heading back to the bedroom. As he entered the bedroom, he walked over to the crib. Mary blinked at him with green eyes, her shorty pudgy arms reaching up for him. Dean acted surprised and then smiled as he picked her up. "Hello there, Mary." he said in a baby voice. "Have a nice power nap?"

Mary giggled, spit bubbles forming around her lips. Dean gave her a quick raspberry on her cheek and then smiled as she shrieked happily. "You wanna come with daddy to his study and call uncle Sammy? Hm?" 

Mary clapped her hands and Dean grinned, carrying her as he moved from the bedroom to the living room to the study. Dean set her down in the crib that was by the desk and then pushed his chair in and opened his laptop. Dean heard his phone ring and he quickly answered it. 

"Hello?" he answered. 

"Hey there sleeping beauty." he heard a familiar voice chirp.

"Hey there Charlie." Dean chuckled. "What's up nerd?"

"Uh, Jenny was wondering if you and Castiel were still coming to our engagement dinner?" 

Dean nodded as he logged in to his computer. "Of course. What time was it again?"

"You got a pen?" 

"Yeah, hold on." Dean muttered as he opened the desk drawer to grab a pen and paper but froze as he saw a familiar, battered up envelope with his name written untidily. Dean stared at it for a moment and then grabbed it and sighed.

15 years. 15 years, he's had this envelope. But he hasn't opened it once. He figured that what John said was better to be left unsaid. Dean sighed and then flipped it around, looking up at Mary. 

"Dean, you there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Dean said, still eyeing the envelope. 

"8:30 is when the dinner will start."

"Okay good." Dean said. Charlie could tell he was a little distracted.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, I have to go. Castiel and I will see you Friday though."

"Alright. Later loser."

"Bye, nerd."

Dean hung up and then looked back at Mary.

"What do you think?" Dean asked, holding the envelope. "Should I open it?"

Mary stared at it with wide eyes and then jumped up and down, her blonde hair bouncing. Dean sighed and then slowly opened it and pulled a tattered piece of paper out. He swallowed roughly and then began to read. 

 

_Dean,_

_I wish I could tell you this face to face, but I know that that opportunity is gone. I wasted that chance. And for that, I'm sorry._

_I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I've put you and Sam through. I know that I've been a deadbeat father and no matter how much I apologize, it won't take all the awful things I've done to you boys back_

_You need to know that you and Sam have grown up to be amazing. You must get it from your mother, because I know that it sure as hell doesn't run through my genes_

_Dean, I want you to know that the reason I was gone so much is because I was going to AA meetings. At least, I tried to. But every night that I was sober... well, my demons got the best of me. I'm sober now, and maybe that's why I'm writing this. I don't know if I'll go through with it. I still haven't made my mind up yet._

_If I do go through with it, I want you to know that I love you and Sam. So much. Yes, I know, I have a shitty way of showing it. That's why I assigned Bobby to be your guardian when Mary died. Because I knew that I was going to lose control one day. And I know that Bobby has a good head on his shoulders._

_I'm sorry for failing you, Dean. But I want you to know that I am proud to call you and Sam my sons. You're doing the right thing, keeping Sam away from me. You got a good head on your shoulders Dean, and that'll be taking you places someday._

_I'm sorry for this._

_John_

 

Dean blinked the tears back as he re-read that note again and again. It wasn't as bad as he thought the note would have been. But this reminder, this small little note, was all that was left of his father now. Dean gingerly put the note back in the envelope and then closed the drawer, resting his fingers on his face as he tried to recompose himself. He sighed deeply and then opened up Skype, quickly scrolling through his contacts and clicking on Sammy's name. 

Dean quickly wiped the tear away as Sam answered.

"Hey there old man." Sam grinned.

"Hey there, hippy," Dean smiled as he took in Sam's 5'o'clock shadow and long hair. "What, don't they make you shave your head in law school?" 

Sam scoffed slightly. "Dean, I've been a lawyer for ten years now."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I know."

"Besides," Dean heard a light voice say in the background. He saw a hand run through Sam's hair. "I like his hair this way." Jess smiled, her green eyes popping into view. "Hi Dean!" she grinned.

"Hey Jess." Dean chuckled. "How's marriage for you two?"

"Going great. Except for he whines like a baby at times." Jess giggled, pushing her curly blonde bangs out of her face. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Do not."

Dean chuckled. "Don't upset the big baby now. I don't need to listen to more crying. I already have three of my own."

Sam rolled his eyes yet again. "Where's Johnny and Grace?" 

"Swimming in the pool. Grace put nail polish on Sparky again." Dean sighed. "That poor dog."

"Where's Mary?" Jess squeaked. "I wanna see her!"

Dean grinned and then rolled back, picking Mary out of her crib and holding her up. "Say hi, Mary." Dean smiled.

"Bug!" Mary chirped. Dean chuckled.

"Close enough." Dean grinned.

Sam smiled and waved at Mary. "Hi, Mary Rose!" 

Mary giggled, spit bubbles forming once again.

Dean smiled and made her bounce slightly. As Sam and Dean started to talk more, Castiel walked in panting. 

"Oh, hey Cass!" Sam smiled. Dean turned around and almost bursted out laughing at the sight of his sopping wet husband. 

"Why are you wet?" Dean asked between held back laughs.

"Because your son and daughter teamed up on me and pushed me into our pool." Cass sighed, wiping his eyes. Dean grinned. 

"I'll have to raise Johnny's allowance."

Castiel shot Dean a look but started smiling himself.

 

* * * *

 

Dean kissed Grace on the forehead. "Goodnight, Grace."

"Goodnight, Daddy." Grace said sleepily as she wrapped her arms around Sparky. Sparky licked the side of her face and then rested his head down by hers. 

Dean felt his heart warm. "Yeah, you protect her Sparky." Dean said sternly. Sparky twitched his ears.

Dean turned off her overhead light and turned on her princess night light and then closed her door softly. He walked into Johnny's room and checked in on him. He was passed out, their cat, Felix, laying at the end of his bed softly. Dean hated cats with a burning passion but Castiel absolutely adored them and so did their kids. And how could Dean say no to everyone in the house?

"Goodnight, Johnny." Dean whispered. Felix hissed at him. "Oh bite me." Dean hissed back and then closed the door gently. He walked back to his room with Castiel and stretched his back gently, making a noise.

"Shh," Castiel said quietly as he gently set Mary down in her crib. Dean smirked as he walked over to Castiel. 

"You know what we haven't done in about two months?" Dean asked as he ran his hand down Castiel's front.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Sleep." Dean said seductively. Castiel hummed.

"Yes, that does sound quite fun at the moment."

Dean grinned. "Come on. Let's do it before Mary wakes up."

Castiel nodded and they slowly walked over to the bed. They slowly sat down on the memory foam mattress and curled under the covers, afraid the slightest sound might wake Mary. 

"Ah, memory foam. It remembers me." Dean hummed. 

Castiel chuckled. "You're such a dork." 

Dean smiled. "Yes, but you're the one who married me." 

"That's true." Castiel sighed as he slowly slid his arms around Dean's waist. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh my heart. I'm gonna miss writing this story but I hope that you guys enjoyed it :) 
> 
> I'm writing another fic, if you guys would like to check it out. It's another Destiel fic *obviously* in case you want to read more of my work ^_^
> 
> Thank you once again for your amazing support, lovelies <3 It's been fun.
> 
> ~Okapi_427


End file.
